Koukyuu
by Vampiric Instincts
Summary: Kagome had no idea how she came to be here. But then, who cares about how it came to be when they have their very own harem? Kagome/male harem. Characters added to harem as the story progresses. COMPLETE
1. Enter,,,Everyone

Chapter 1

Kagome had no clue how she ended up being the...associate of a criminal. Though, she knew she was a bit more than an associate...and it was more than one criminal.

"Mist."

"Sand."

Red eyes glared into Orange, and Kagome had the distinct feeling of being caught in the middle of a piss contest. She was quick to step between the two as they slipped into a battle stance, though once she did she had no clue where to go from there.

"Can't you guys just...compromise?" the miko blinked at the heated looks she received from the two, who suddenly looked very unified in something or another.

"Oh, I think we compromise very well, Kagome," warm, smooth hands played against her suddenly exposed sides, and she looked into the owners crimson eyes in surprise.

A moan escaped her when a rough, carefully pierced tongue slid against her nipples suddenly, and she found a pair of cold, callused hands spreading her thighs.

"You really should consider getting a tongue piercing, Madara, she responds so well to it," a low, gravelly voice said as the owner slid his tongue down her stomach slowly, making her throb in anticipation.

"You are more talented at oral than I, Pein. Besides, I think that is your favorite past time. I would hate to to take it away from you," a heated, deep voice growled by her ear, making Kagome shiver as Pein proved just how much he loved what he was doing.

"Indeed, it would be a shame," Pein mumbled, before giving the miko the full attention of his mouth, making her cry out.

Indeed, Kagome had no idea how she came to be in this strange ninja world, or lover to the two rogue ninja around her, but she couldn't say she regretted it.


	2. Enter,,,Directions?

Chapter 1

"Mist it is then."

Kagome stared back and forth between the two as she straightened her cloths, Pein looking decidedly smug while Madara appeared to be sulking.

"Did I just somehow help you two decide something that could cause a problem for the greater good?" she asked, feeling a strong surge of dread when they just stared at her blankly.

"We've honestly no idea what you are talking about, Kagome," Pein said, smiling 'innocently' at her, which just made her more aware of the way that her lover's eyes looked...calculating.

"_Right..._" Kagome sighed as she started walking towards the land of Mist, though she was quickly stopped by Madara.

"Kagome...the Mist is _that_ way," the Uchiha said quietly, and she threw her hands up in the air.

"Blame Pein! You know I have no sense of direction after he does that!" Pein smirked as he followed the ranting miko they had both claimed as theirs.

Watching the way her hips swung as she walked, and the way the black hakama somehow clung to her figure with the slight breeze they had today, Pein couldn't help but think that they had made the right choice.


	3. Enter,,,Akatsuki

Chapter 3

A/N: Yay for occ'ness!

"So this is where we will be staying?" Kagome said, looking around the large room with interest, smiling at the sight of the large bed in the middle of it.

"This will be our base," Madara said as he removed his armor, making Pein sigh.

"Blabber mouth!" the masochist hissed, making the Uchiha look at him in amusement.

"She has to find out eventually," he said, shrugging, and Kagome looked between the two in confusion.

"I'm going to shop for supplies," Pein said, fleeing before Kagome's temper could be directed at him.

"What will this place be a base for?" Kagome asked, the earlier dread coming back full force.

_I...I knew I wouldn't be able to stay pure...because I love them...I'm going to let myself become tainted to continue loving them...they are what I swore to fight...but I can't do that..._ Kagome thought, finally accepting that she could no longer continue being the innocent and pure miko that she was famed for in the sengoku era.

"The demons are all in this plane, Kagome. We can no longer allow the humans to use them as weapons for their own gain. I don't wish to do what we have planned, but we must get this under control," Madara said as he pulled his shirt off and sat on the bed beside her.

"I understand...I will try to find something else that will work, koi," Kagome said, leaning against the older man as he brushed his hand through her hair slowly.

"We...will gather others to help...we will call ourselves...Akatsuki..." Madara said quietly, and felt the small female nod her head against his chest.


	4. Enter,,,Tobi

Chapter 4

A/N: They are short, I know. But they get out there quicker right?

"No way," Kagome growled as soon as Madara returned with the..._freak _in tow.

First her Uchiha had decided to make up a character for himself and go around calling 'Tobi's a good boy' as part of his character. Then Pein decided to become 'the shadow man' (Which, he insisted she refer to him as in bed now). And now, he returned to the 'base' as they called it with...a snake. Well, he wasn't _really_ a snake. But he felt close enough for her to automatically dub him such.

"Now Kagome..." Pein trailed off at the glare she threw him, and he looked to 'Tobi' for help.

Madara stared at his lovers for a moment before 'skipping' over to the miko's side to lean to her ear.

"I promise the next one will be of your choice," he whispered through the mask, and heard her sigh.

"Yay! Tobi did a good job!"

Pein sweat dropped from beneath the shadows clinging to his form while he put an arm around Kagome's waist to pull her a bit away from the man's over enthusiastic display of acting.

"So what's your name, Snake-san?" Kagome asked, staring at the older man, and attempting to keep any emotion off her face, lest he see her disgust.

"I'm Orochimaru, Hime-sama," the sannin bowed at the waist, and the young silver haired boy at his side copied him.

"Hime..." Kagome looked at Madara, who eye smiled, which creeped her out, considering who it was.

"Yep! That's right! You're our princess!" Tobi giggled, making Kagome lean into Pein's suddenly tighter embrace.

Looking up at his shadowed face, Kagome could tell that she wasn't the only one who was unnerved by Madara's..._acting_.


	5. Enter,,,Temper Tantrums!

Chapter 5

"You enjoy this!" Kagome hissed at the Uchiha when they retired to their room for the night, and Madara looked at the miko in surprise as he slipped his orange mask off.

"What do you mean, koi?" the man was again surprised when their lover turned to stare at him as well.

"You like being 'Tobi'," Pein accused, coming to stand beside Kagome with his hands on his hips while the Uchiha stood across from them, his hands fingering the mask in them.

"I've no idea what you two mean," Madara said indifferently, turning his back to the two as he hung the mask on one of the posts of the bed.

Kagome glanced at Pein from the corner of her eye, and was shocked to see the normally cheerful and laid back man was staring at their partner intensely. His orange eyes glowed slightly as he narrowed them on the black haired ninja before them, and she sighed, catching his attention.

"Madara..."

The man turned to watch the small female sit on the bed beside him, and he turned slightly to see that Pein stood where he was, watching her intently. Feeling significantly cornered now, the Uchiha turned his back to the wall, his arms over his chest.

"Were you like that when you were younger?"

The question caught him completely off guard. Enough so, that his crimson eyes went wide, and his mouth opened slightly. Kagome giggled at the sight, and lifted her hand toward Pein, giving the control driven man time to regain his cool. Pein smirked at her slightly as he strode to the bed to stand between her slightly spread legs and take her hand. Raising the appendage to his mouth, he let his tongue drag across her wrist, making her look at him heatedly.

"Now is not the time," she reprimanded, and he gave a light shrug.

"I take what I can," he said, and sat beside her on the bed.

Kagome looked back at the Uchiha and smiled when she saw him staring at them intently. She patted her other side, and he shook his head.

"I prefer to stand when talking of...this..." Madara said, a slight grimace on his face.

"You mean of your past?" Pein said, laying back on the bed comfortably, looking at him lazily.

"The reason you like playing Tobi...you were like that when you were younger?" Kagome guessed, and knew she was right when he flinched slightly.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! You were a hyperactive little shit when you were younger?" Pein said in a bored voice, grunting when Kagome elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well...yes. Before I became truly battle hardened, I was very care free," Madara admitted, a slight blush on his pale face, making Kagome grin.

"You're very cute when you blush," she said, and her eyes widened when his eyes flared in anger.

"I am not cute!" Both Pein and Kagome were lucky to dodge the side table that he threw at them.

"No aspect of me is 'Cute'! I am a man!" the two flattened themselves against the wall as the man proceeded to throw furniture, ranting very loudly.

"I don't think it's safe to call him that, Kags," Pein said as they inched their way out of the room.

"Do you have eyes woman! I am _handsome!_"

"Safe to assume that," the female agreed as Madara proceeded to flip over the rather _large_ bed they all shared.

"I am _sexy_! I am _hot_! I am _perfect_! No part of me is _cute!_"

"But he is _so_ going to be the one to clean up this mess," Kagome said, making the orange top chuckle.


	6. Enter,,,Discipline

Chapter 5

"Glare all you want, _Tobi_," Kagome said as she served the four males dinner easily.

"Macaroni and cheese?" Kabuto stared up at her in confusion, and she blinked back.

"You don't like that hun?" she asked, and his eyes widened.

"I will eat whatever you give me, Hime-sama!" the boy said as he dug in quickly.

"Kabuto will eat whatever is given to him," Orochimaru said smugly, and she stared at him.

"If he doesn't like it, it would be no problem to make something else, snake-san," she said, making him twitch.

"From the look on the boy's face, I'd say it is his favorite," Pein said in a bored manner, eating the miso soup that she had made for the adults.

"I...I just didn't know if he would like miso..." Kagome said, blushing slightly, and she could _feel_ Madara smirk under his mask.

"Hime-sama is so _cute!_ Tobi is a good boy?"

Pein stared at Madara, who apparently had a mean streak. It didn't surprise him. Though it did surprise him that he was aiming at Kagome.

"Tobi is a _bad _boy. Tobi should go to his room," Kagome said offhandedly, making Orochimaru stare back and forth between them as the two had a stare down, before Madara disappeared to 'keep in character'.

_I won't hear the end of this tonight_, Kagome thought, a sense of dread filling her as she realized she _might_ have gone a bit over board.

1111234Thisisaline124234

"Send me to my _room,_ Kagome?" Madara purred in her ear as soon as the miko closed the door to their room that night.

Kagome suddenly found herself flat on her back with a very _naked_ and _angry_ Madara crouched over her.

"I will not be gentle tonight, Ka-Go-Me."


	7. Enter,,,Questionable Content

Chapter 7  
WARNING: Mention of guyxguy. You have been warned.

Today it was Pein that glared at Madara, though Kagome would be found glaring at him... when he entered their room that is. Orochimaru watched all of this with interest, occasionally remarking on their odd behavior to Kabuto, who had no real clue what he was talking about. Pein snarled at the Uchiha as soon as they were alone on the training grounds.

"You _fool_!" the orange haired man hissed at him, making him blink.

"What do you have to yell at me for this time, Pein?" Madara asked, staring at him intently, making the rinnegan user twitch.

"You made her _indisposed!_" Pein practically yelled, making his partner glare at him.

"You're angry with me because you won't be getting any tonight?" Madara asked, and the other man looked away sulkenly.

"Well, I'm also mad cause you hurt Kagome..." Pein grumbled.

"I can assure you, Kagome was moaning in _pleasure_ the entire time. Though, if you're so worried about getting laid tonight..." Madara smirked at Pein, who felt the sudden urge to run away.

111thisisaline2342

"So...you want to...with him...and I will..."

Madara nodded readily at Kagome's stuttered question, and Pein blushed crimson as he looked away. The Uchiha smirked as he began licking the other male's neck, making him nearly jump out of his skin. Kagome watched as Madara made Pein moan with pleasure, and as each piece of clothing came off of the males and they started doing more...intimate things, she felt her own face heat up. Kagome had to admit, watching the two males go at it was a definite turn on, even if she was still sore from the night before. In the end...it almost made it worth sending Madara to his room. _Almost._


	8. Enter,,,Sasori

Chapter 8

"So why are we going to Suna?" Madara asked, dressed in his 'Tobi' costume.

"You said I get to pick the next member, since you added Orochimaru," Kagome stated calmly, twitching in the heavy cloak that Pein insisted she wear against the desert sun.

"Yeah, but nobody good has come from Suna since..." Madara trailed off as they came upon a body in the sand.

Kagome growled when Madara toed the body and smacked him behind his head, making him turn to sulk at her. She gave him a harsh stare before bending down to pull the teenager onto her back with a bit of effort. She stared at Madara until he sighed and helped her move the boy's arms around her neck and helped her get a grip on his legs, knowing that should he try to take the boy from her, she would most likely just yell at him.

"I take it this is who we were looking for?" Madara said, and rolled his eyes when she nodded.

"I'll seal his...dolls...in a scroll then," he said quietly.

"...p-puppets..." a voice rasped from her back, making Kagome nearly jump out of her skin.

"You're awake?" she asked excitedly, only to be met with silence.

"He passed out again," Madara noted smugly, and she threw a glare at him.

12342thisisaline1324

"So this is Sasori of the Red Sand?" Pein said as he stared down at the teenager that lay on the bed in one of what Madara called the 'barracks'.

"I've reviewed him several times. He has wonderful long ranged defense, and powerful attacks. His close range defense isn't very good, but then, that's what Orochimaru is for," Kagome said, staring down at her patient as she placed another cold rag on his forehead.

Pein drew a kunai as a pale hand gripped Kagome's wrist when she moved to pull her hand away. Kagome stared down into the strange pink-brown eyes of the teenager, and he frowned up at her.

"Where am I?" he asked, and she deftly twisted her hand out of his grasp.

"I believe this is where you come in, babe," Kagome told Pein, who glared down at the boy while she left the room.


	9. Enter,,,Puppets

Chapter 9

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she walked into the room that Sasori and Orochimaru were in.

Orochimaru looked up an quickly stood as she entered, inclining his head to her almost sarcasticly. She stared at him a moment, before turning dismissively to look at Sasori, who the older man had been watching intently. He appeared to be performing...surgery. On his own stomach. And failing at that.

"Apologies, Hime-sama. But what Sasori-san was doing something very interesting so I forgot to come to dinner..." Orochimaru trailed off when she turned to glare at him, her green eyes flashing blue as she pointed to the door.

"Get. _Out_," she ordered, and watched him intently as he sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

She looked down at the teenager, who couldn't be more than 18, and ground her teeth as she noticed the sweat that had beaded all over his body.

"This is a terrible way to perform surgery, you know..." she said, rolling up her sleeves and gathering her energy into her hands.

"Nobody else can do it...I have most of it done...but I'm having trouble with the last of my organs..." Kagome looked at him sharply, and he smirked at her a little.

"What exactly are you doing to yourself, Sasori?" she asked, and just received a bland look.

"Fine. I'll make it as painless as possible, and make sure you don't loose too much blood...freaking secretive males..." Kagome huffed, and received a small smile from the male, making her blush.

12323thisisaline14232

"Kagome."

The miko looked up as Pein materialized from the shadows, still in Sasori's room, though the boy had passed out after 'completing' the surgery. She nodded to the man as she stood and walked to the bathroom connected to the room, washing her hands of blood.

"What have you been doing in here the last six hours?" Pein asked, curious as to why she had blood on her hands and sweat all over, and she looked at him in a bored manner.

"I picked a strange one. Let's leave it at that."


	10. The Rules Of The Harem

"No."

The answer was short, and simple, and undeniably _frustrating_ to the boy in front of her. She could see it in the way his eye twitched. It almost made her amused with the situation. But then, as she looked at the pile of bodies he had dumped before her, all amusement fled.

"NO," she repeated, narrowing her eyes at him when he took a step closer to her, almost nose to nose with her now.

"Please?" he said, though it was more of a command than a question.

Kagome's face flushed at the close proximity that they were and she only shook her head this time. She had no idea how she could be turned on by him, especially when she already had Madara and Pein, who were _very_ attentive, even though they had been somewhat scarce lately looking for more people to recruit. And then there was the pile of corpses behind them. No. She should _not_ be aroused by this male. But...she was.

"I'm not going to touch a corpse willingly, Sasori. That is the end of it," with that, Kagome turned and fled, albeit a slow flee, but nonetheless it was her running away from the feelings.

"You'll have to find another way to turn _them_ into better puppets, Sasori," she said shakenly, before retiring to her room, expecting to wait there until one of her lovers returned and could make her forget her feelings.

1234thisisaline2342

"You've got to be joking," Madara and Pein looked at Kagome in wonder, who sat on their bed, playing with a piece of hair nervously.

"I can't live under the same roof with him for how long you're asking me too! Please?" Kagome said desperately, not meeting their eyes.

"Why?" Pein asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the female, though he had a good idea what her problem was.

"Just fuck him already," Madara said dismissively, making the two turn to him in shock.

"I didn't think _you_ would be so quick to agree, Madara..." Pein said, a smirk on his face as the Uchiha looked back at him serenely.

"W-What are you two..." Kagome was sure she was about to feint as the two males turned to her, looking confident as ever.

"I don't particularly have any...desire, towards the puppet boy, but I'm cool with it if you want to take him as a lover," Pein said, shrugging.

"So long as you clear it with us, I don't really have any problems with you making anyone your lover...though...if it's someone like Orochimaru...I will kill him sooner than let him near you," Madara said, lounging across the couch in their room.

"But, if our needs become neglected..." Pein trailed his tongue lightly up the miko's neck, and bit her ear gently.

"I-I think I understand..." Kagome said, shivering as he breathed into her ear.

"Could I watch? Or maybe...help the boy along?" Pein asked, making her breath catch in her throat.


	11. Enforcement

"What makes you think I want to share you?"

Kagome blinked as Sasori pinned her form to the wall of his room, even though he was at least a couple inches shorter than her. She let out a small whimper as his sharp teeth brushed against her neck, shivering as his hands slid all over her body. Sasori jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see angry orange eyes staring at him.

"You would do well to heed my warning, _boy_," Pein lifted the 'puppet master' by his cloak, easily holding him in the air, away from Kagome, who was still leaning against the wall.

"If you can't share, then we won't either," the rinnegan user smirked at him, making the sand shinobi glare at him.

"Do not mistake our hospitality as weakness, Sasori of the Red Sand. I can make you _agree_ to share if you want her badly enough," Madara's voice was heard in the room after the door closed.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked, paying no heed to the fact that his feet were in the air.

"I am 'Tobi' or, Madara Uchiha," sharingan eyes stared at Sasori first, then at Kagome.

"I see you went ahead with what we spoke of," Madara said, and she nodded slowly.

Madara turned to look at Pein, who put the ninja on the ground slowly, before turning to lean against the wall beside Kagome, who was looking decidedly nervous.

"_We_ are her lovers, Sasori. It is not _you _that shares her, but _us_," Madara said, his sharingan glowing as he stared the boy down.

Sasori stared at him, his mind registering exactly _who_ this was, before he nodded slowly.

"I agree."

Madara nodded to Kagome, before placing his mask back in place and disappearing. Pein looked down at the small female beside him, a silent question in his eyes. She smiled at him reassuringly, and he disappeared much like Madara.

"So...um...maybe on a different day..." Kagome mumbled, blushing brightly as she looked away from the red head.

"No."

Kagome looked up when he said that, and she frowned slightly as he stepped closer to her. A shiver went down her spine as he pressed his palm against her cheek.

"I know that they come first. I understand that. But if I am to be yours, I want you to be mine to some extent too," Sasori whispered, before pressing his lips to hers gently.

123thisisaline456

Kagome lay between Madara and Pein that night, practically purring as her body cooled off from their activities. Pein had his arm wrapped about her waist while Madara's arm served as their pillow. They all tensed as someone knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Kagome called out, squirming slightly when Pein began sucking on her neck gently.

"May I come in?"

Madara blinked at the sound of Sasori's voice, but called out the okay. The young man entered the room hesitantly, closing the door behind him quickly, and looked at them all in an unsure manner. Pein glanced over his shoulder briefly, before beckoning him forward.

"Take off your cloths and join the puppy pile kid."


	12. Respect the Dead

"You think this is a game little girl! We have to _kill_ him!"

It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. Of course, nothing ever seemed to go simply for her. No, she was time traveling, dimension hopping miko extraordinaire! With her puppet side-kick, Pinocchio! -Err...Sasori!

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" one of the two enemy ninja grunted as he punched Sasori in the stomach, only for his knuckles to crack.

"I must say, those last minute touch ups are seeming to come in handy," Kagome said quietly as she kicked her opponent in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"I would have to agree," Sasori whispered, slicing the throat of his opponent deftly and without much thought, making Kagome pale.

"Though...it doesn't always feel to good in bed," she said, looking at the steel reinforced abdominal muscles lightly, noting the severe bruising the carefully constructed metal under-plate seemed to have caused.

1234thisisaline4567

"Did you get it?"

Kagome turned to stare at Madara as Sasori tossed him the bag of rings. She then turned and walked out of the room, blatantly ignoring the puppet master as he called out after her.

"What did you do?"

Sasori looked away from the Uchiha when his eyes landed on him, and shrugged.

"I killed the enemy ninja. I don't know why she's so upset..."

"Fool, she is a priestess," Madara scoffed, glaring at the boy when he just blinked at him.

"Life is precious to her. It is not something to be stolen or thrown around. You killing so...heedlessly, in front of her, probably made her think differently of you," Madara said, sighing as he remembered when himself and Pein had to calm her after she watched them kill a group of bandits.

12343thisisaline34

Kagome sat outside the base in a calm meadow the next day, humming as she watched the clouds blow by. She was half asleep when a shadow blocked her vision of the sky, and she jumped.

"I could have killed you, Kagome," Sasori reprimanded, and she smiled.

"I'm very accustomed to your aura. I would have noticed a stranger," she said, before she stood.

"What is it? Were you ambushed?" she asked quickly, noticing the dirt on his person, and he shook his head slowly.

"I would like you to come with me."

1234thisisanotherline1234

"Why did we come back? I know we got the right rings..." Kagome asked, nervous as they neared the clearing that they had battled the scouts in.

"There's something you must see," the puppet master said, and led her to the bloody clearing, where a crudely constructed grave now was.

"This...how did you know it was here?" she asked, blushing and looking away when he turned his pink-brown eyes to her.

"I returned just last night to do the very same thing. I assume it was you that beat me to the punch?" he asked, and she sighed, nodding, before looking at him in surpise.

"You...you were going to make a grave for him too?" she practically yelled, making him frown in warning.

"There is something you should know about me. I create puppets from the bodies of the ones I cherish most, and respect most. Those I find powerful. That is my way of honoring them. If I do not care for someone, then they die. I will normally leave them there. I returned to bury this man...because it came to my attention that while I might not care if he lives or dies, or what happens to his body, you did," Sasori whispered thoughtfully, and she smiled, stepping forward to wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you...for trying to understand me..." she said, leaning up to press her lips to his.


	13. Enter,,,ITACHI!

"I thought that _I _got to pick the next one! Right? _Right_? Please? Come on!"

Kagome rubbed her temples as she, Madara and Pein sat on their bed, piles of folders before each of them. Madara sighed and patted her head soothingly, making her smile at him.

"Yes Pein. You get to pick the next member," the Uchiha conceded, making the masochist cheer.

Kagome blinked as he held up a folder right off the bat, smirking at her in an oddly perverted way.

"I think you'll like this one, Kags."

1234hehenewline234

"I don't want to."

Pein sighed at the stubborn tone that Sasori used, and his eye twitched when 'Tobi' giggled madly.

"Sasori, Orochimaru is your partner. Take him with you on this mission," Pein said, grinding his teeth as pink-brown eyes glared at him.

"I want Kagome to go with me," the male said, sneering at Orochimaru, who was doing his best to look offended while eyeing him curiously.

"You take him with you. That is that," Pein said dismissively, doing his best to put on a 'I am leader' aura, and not be intimidated by the 'I've seen you naked' look Sasori was giving him.

1234thisisaline1234

"You...no way..._Leader_!" Kagome yelled when she saw the new recruit be escorted in by a glaring Sasori and a giddy Orochimaru.

"Yes, koi?" the man asked from the shadows, making her jump.

"Why did you send Orochimaru to recruit _him_?" she hissed, pointing at the Uchiha, who was staring warily at Orochimaru.

"I thought he would be a good addition? Do you not approve of him? I think I have _much_ better taste than...Tobi," Pein said, smirking at her flushed face.

"You know I'm not thinking of that! Why on earth would you send Orochimaru to recruit Uchiha Itachi! You know that's why _Tobi _is **_Tobi_**!" she growled, making him blink.

"I...forgot...?"


	14. Enter,,,Madaraness

"I-I'm very sorry for what happened Itachi-san!" Kagome said, looking at the very soundly unconscious and beaten form on the floor of what they called the meeting room.

"I'm to assume this _wasn't_ a trap?" the man said, sounding vaguely annoyed, and she quickly shook her head.

"Nononono! Of course not! Orochimaru..._Leader_ was a little bit...idiotic the moment he assigned him to recruit you," Kagome said, throwing a glare at the man beside her, who nodded his head, glad for the shadows that hid his blush from them.

"My apologies...I should have assigned Kagome to partner with Sasori..." Pein said quietly, and heard a snort from the doorway.

"_Now_ can Kagome be my official partner?" Sasori asked in annoyance, to which Pein shook his head.

"I'm not a member of Akatsuki, Sasori. I can't be your official partner..." Kagome said, smiling at him gently, and he frowned.

"Why are you here if you aren't a member?" Itachi asked, sounding entirely too interested for Sasori's tastes.

"Ah...I'm...ah..." Kagome ran her hand through her hair in a tired manner, and Pein stepped out of the shadows to wrap his arms about her waist.

"She is mine," Pein said, running his tongue along the edge of her ear in a sensual manner, staring into Itachi's eyes as he smirked.

"So then she is disposable?" the Uchiha asked, just as Madara showed up.

"Absolutely not! Hime is our Hime!" he said cheerfully in Tobi's voice, making Kagome look at him pointedly.

"Orochimaru is out of the organization, Madara. No use hiding your sharingan now," she said, and he took the mask off to pout at her.

"Oh Kagome...you ruined my fun!"

"Madara...Uchiha?" Itachi turned to stare into the only pair of sharingan that surpassed his, and shivered.

A/N: Things are being re...tweeked, to go along with the story, so please bear with it. :)


	15. Zombie ninjas,,,ATTACK!

Zombie ninjas...ATTACK!

Kagome hid behind Itachi's back as soon as Pein brought those..._things_ into the base. Itachi looked behind him at the female, before back at one of the leaders of the organization, slightly confused.

"Get those..._abominations_ away from here Pein!" Kagome yelled, and the man smirked at her.

"You don't like them? I think their piercings are rather...fetching!" Pein said cheerily, wrapping his arms around the two bodies that stood beside him.

"So _help_ me Sasori, I will castrate you if I find out you helped him in this!" Kagome growled at the man that walked in behind Pein, trying his best to look innocent.

"Neh, Neh! Kagome-chan! Can we have a...puppet show, with Sasori's puppets and mine?" Pein asked, a wicked look in his eyes as he smirked.

Kagome whimpered from behind Itachi, clinging to his cloak tightly, though she knew he was probably uncomfortable with her touch. Itachi eyed the bodies warily as they took a step closer to them. He felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as Kagome let out a high pitched whine at the movement.

"Come any further, and your...puppets...will be nothing but ash, Pein," Itachi threatened, glaring at the two corpse and the man behind them, smiling in an amused fashion.

"Pein, I think you're scaring Kagome..." Sasori murmured, watching as Itachi took a defensive stance in front of Kagome when Pein had no reaction to his threat.

"She has to get over this fear of hers," Pein said, staring Kagome in the eye, though hers were slightly glazed with fear of the two dead bodies coming closer to them.

Pein and Sasori blinked when the corpses erupt in flames, crumbling and turning to ash within seconds. They turned to stare at Itachi, Kagome sighing with relief as she felt her knees give out beneath her, and blackness eat at her vision. The Uchiha stared for a moment at her, before bending down to pull her unconscious form into his arms.

"She has no need to overcome this fear. I believe I will be more than enough protection for her against..._zombies_," Itachi said, disdain in his tone as he carried the female past the two shocked males.

123412341234anotherline1234

Itachi watched as the female stirred from her sleep, tossing and turning in the large bed as sweat beaded on her brow. A frown pulled at his mouth as she whimpered, and he placed his hand on her forehead, which seemed to calm her. He watched as a small smile made its way onto her face, and felt an answering smile on his own.

_Why do I care for this small little girl_? he wondered, before his eyes raked her relaxed form.

_Not a little girl...that's for sure_, he thought, his eyes returning to her face.

"Pein has been punished, you can go now."

The man jumped from his seat silently, kunai in hand as he crouched over Kagome's form protectively. Seeing that it was Madara didn't do much to calm him, but he moved away from Kagome and placed his kunai away. He traded places with Madara, but paused at the door.

"Zombies...that is her fear?" Itachi asked the other Uchiha, who blinked.

"Yes. She had an enemy that used the corpses of her allies against her in battle. Sasori was unknowing of what Pein wanted to use them for, or he would not have helped him with the technique," Madara said, moving to lay beside the sleeping miko.


	16. Butterflies

Kagome laughed as Itachi swatted at the butterfly that had made its way to their spot on the grass. She took a drink from the water bottle they had brought, and blinked when a drop escaped her mouth and trailed down her neck slowly. She suddenly became all too aware of Itachi's eyes on her, and as she reached her hand up to clean it off, he grabbed her wrist and leaned forward, making her breath almost stop. She felt a soft, wet touch against her neck at the same moment she felt he warm breath in her ear, and felt her body heat up immediately in response.

Madara watched from the trees beside Pein, and felt a smirk come onto his mouth. Pein looked at him from where he sat on the branch and scoffed.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured lowly, making the Uchiha turn to him.

"Kagome will be the glue that holds our organization together," Madara practicly purred, making Pein frown.

"But is that what's best for Kagome?" he asked, watching as Itachi kissed Kagome's lips softly, the female beneath him running her hands through his black hair slowly.

"She will enjoy herself. We can at least make sure of that. And besides, what woman wouldn't want her own harem?" Madara asked, smirking.

"Yes...but how will Sasori take to this new development?" Pein wondered allowed, watching as the two in the meadow ground against each other as they kissed.


	17. Poison

Kagome blushed as Itachi pushed her up against the hall wall gently, his arms wrapping about her waist lightly to pull her hips against his. Her mouth responded eagerly against his when he placed a kiss on her lips, and what would have been a sweet, gentle meeting turned into something heated and wanting when she opened her mouth to his. A shiver went down her spine when he trailed kisses from her mouth down her neck, nibbling lightly before his tongue soothed the skin.

"I should have poisoned you when I had the chance."

Kagome jerked slightly, making her chin bump into the top of Itachi's head harshly. She winced when she tasted blood in her mouth. Seeing the look on her face as he pulled back, Itachi brought her hands from her mouth and opened it, before grimacing.

"You bit your tongue," he murmured, and startled her by thrusting his own tongue into her mouth.

A moan left her when he began sucking on her tongue gently, though it was cut off when a grunt came from the male and his form left hers abruptly. She leaned against the wall heavily as she shook the haze of arousal from her mind. When she finally had enough sense of mind to look up, her eyes widened in horror. Itachi glared down at the boy that had his hand around his throat, the tip of a kunai pressed against it.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't poison you right now and watch you die painfully and slowly?" Sasori snarled, and the Uchiha smirked down at him, activating his Sharingan.

"The simple fact that I would kill you before you got to watch me die," Itachi said, his mangekyou activating and starting to spin in warning to the other male, who suddenly looked nervous.

"...That is a good point..." Sasori murmured, staring into his eyes for another moment before slowly releasing him.


	18. Of Females And Jealousy

WARNING: Contains Guy on Guy. And slight lemon. Not for little readers.

Kagome glared at Pein from the very shadows that he loved to hide in. She felt Madara wrap an arm around her and growled lowly, watching as Pein smiled and chattered away with the..._thing_ that he had brought into _their_ home. She felt her lip curl in a snarl as she watched the female smile at what was _hers._

"Konan is nothing to worry about, Kagome," Madara commented lowly, watching as his woman directed murderous intent at the only other female in the base.

"I want her _gone_," Kagome said, a commanding tone in her voice, before she dispersed into Pein's shadows.

Madara looked up to see Pein watching him, a playful light in his orange eyes. He shook his head at his partner, and went after the miko, who was showing more and more qualities of a demon as she stayed with them.

123423notherline12343

Kagome purred as she rode Pein, grinding her hips down onto his while Sasori rubbed her breasts from behind, sucking on her neck, and Madara received..._services _from the masochist while kissing her. A moan escaped her throat when the male beneath her thrust up harshly, moaning around Madara's member as he did so, making the Uchiha growl.

A loud gasp was heard, and Kagome looked over to see that, indeed, it was the female that one of her men had brought home earlier that day. As Konan met Kagome's eyes, Kagome could see the shock in them, followed by embarrassment, as the other woman fled from the room quickly. A laugh erupted from Kagome as she continued grinding and rocking her hips against Pein's.

"You left the door unlocked on purpose," Sasori whispered into her ear, sucking on the lobe as she leaned into his touch.

"And three hours ago, I told her to come to the room at this time," Kagome agreed, smirking against Madara's mouth as he chuckled and Sasori let out a laugh.

"Wha~~" Pein mumbled from around the flesh in his mouth, curious as to what had his lovers so distracted, having not heard the door open or the gasp.

A/N: BTW, my fiance, who has been kind enough to proofread these last 4 chapters, did NOT like the mention of guy/guy in this one, so I'll be doing a special one for him in this next couple chapters. So one of the next chapters will be a Madara/Kagome/Itachi pairing especially for him. :)


	19. Lemony Goodness

NEW WARNING: LEMON!

Kagome sighed as she relaxed in the hot spring near the base, her bare form absorbing the heat slowly in the chilly fall air. She opened her eyes when she heard the crunch of leaves, and turned to smile at Madara, though she blushed when she saw Itachi. She blinked when she noticed that the younger of the Uchiha had a light blush dancing across his nose.

"Are you enjoying the springs, Kagome?" Madara asked, shedding his armor and cloths to reveal his scarred body, which, though she knew he was very old, was still as young as that of someone in their mid-twenties.

Kagome swam to the edge of the pool and lifted up enough to kiss the scar on his hip bone as he edged into the water. She felt his arousal press against her neck, and looked up at him, her face flushed because she knew Itachi was watching intently. Madara combed his hand through her long hair, and looked over his shoulder to his clansmen.

"Come, bathe with us?" he asked, though to all of them it sounded like an order.

Itachi slowly stripped, revealing a young body that had just a few less scars than Madara's though his seemed a bit more fresh. Kagome looked at them curiously, not paying any attention to the way that Itachi seemed to squirm under her gaze.

"Do they still itch?" she asked, pointing at the rather large one that was lower on his abdomen.

"Hn...they are healing," Itachi grunted, moving to slip into the water before she could notice that his member was hard.

Kagome stopped him as soon as the water hit his groin, making him look down at her in shock as she placed her hand on his stomach, over the scar. A tingling sensation made him moan as she stroked the skin, and he shivered when she pulled her hand back, and sat in Madara's lap comfortably. He looked down to see his scar had faded as though time had aged it.

"I can speed up the healing process sometimes," Kagome said as she squirmed slightly to get comfortable, shivering when she felt Madara's member poke up between her closed legs to rub against her clit while he pulled her hips against his.

Itachi watched as Madara pleasured both himself and the female easily, making Kagome squirm in his lap and beg for more in a matter of seconds. The older man motioned him closer, and Itachi slowly swam his way over to the couple, his cock throbbing eagerly as Kagome looked at him lustfully.

Taking this as the acknowledgment he wanted from her, Itachi placed his hands on either side of them and leaned forward to suck eagerly on her breasts, growling when she whimpered and he felt her move faster against his ancestor. A whine came from her as Madara pulled away enough to spread her legs wide, and rubbed himself against her exposed opening.

Kagome blinked when she suddenly found herself being lifted from the water easily, Madara holding her underneath her knees as he stood, and she quickly wrapped her arms about his neck so that she wouldn't fall forward. The Uchiha smirked against her neck as he bit down on it lightly, sitting on the side of the pool of water. He spread her legs wide as he sat her on his knees, his member pressed against the small of her back, and smirked at Itachi, who was looking at them in a very interested fashion.

"Taste?" Madara whispered teasingly to Kagome, though he knew that Itachi had heard him, and felt her answering shudder.

Itachi took the que eagerly and knelt down between her legs, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lightly run the tip along the edge of her lips as Madara began sucking on her neck and kneading her breasts. Kagome gasped as she felt the two Uchiha around her dominate her so completely and felt herself become wet at the idea. A answering growl came from Itachi as he ran the flat of his tongue along her opening enthusiastically, holding her open slightly so that he could do so easier.

Kagome's hips lifted off of Madara's lap when he began sucking on her, and her hands pressed Madara's teeth further into her neck when Itachi's tongue delved between her lips. Itachi growled as he tasted her wetness, and brought his hand up to press a finger into her as he lifted his head to suck on her clit lightly. A groan came from his mouth as he felt her clench around his finger unexpectedly, and her warm wetness coat his hand as she cried out.

"Shall we show her how Uchiha like it, Itachi?" Madara challenged, and the male looked up at him in surprise.

Itachi pulled back from Kagome when Madara lifted her again, this time by her hips, making her look at him in annoyance.

"I can move just fine on my own, you know!" she said, blushing lightly when he moved her so that she was on her knees.

"Then, by all means koi, move," Madara said softly,smirking at her, and she smiled before leaning forward on all fours and spreading her legs slightly to Itachi, who was watching with wide eyes.

"This is how Uchiha like it, ne?" she asked, and smiled wide when Madara lifted her arms to lay beneath her upper body, looking at her expectantly.

Kagome nodded and leaned down to lick Madara's member lightly, running her tongue along the underside of him slowly, making the Uchiha growl and pulse against her mouth. She paused briefly to look back at Itachi, who was watching them raptly. She moved her hips from side to side slowly, catching his attention easily.

"Join us, Itachi?" she asked, her voice low and slightly rough from their previous activities.

Itachi Uchiha didn't need to be told twice.


	20. Enter,,,Zetsu

"_This_ is who you chose to come into the oraganization next Madara?" Sasori said, wrinkling his nose in distain, before turning to stare at the man.

"At least Itachi is _somewhat_ good looking. This guy is just a freak," Pein agreed, his mouth curling in an amused manner at his lover.

"Kagome?" Madara asked, turning to look at one of two females in the room, the one who would be sharing his bed at least.

"Zetsu, eh?" Kagome asked contemplatively, and turned to glance at Itachi, who just looked back impassively.

"I would approve. So long as he doesn't try to eat me," the Uchiha said, smirking at her slightly, making her laugh.

"I approve as well then," Kagome said, smiling, and Pein chuckled.

"You have strange taste, babe," the masochist said, grunting when Madara elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nobody is going to ask what I think then?" Konan asked, staring at Pein expectantly, who looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, sorry hun! I forgot you were there!" Pein twitched when he felt murderous intent come from his female, and turned to smile at her.

1234thisisaline234

"This should prove interesting," Itachi said as he and Kagome sat in a tree, watching as Madara approuched a clearing.

"He is being silly," Kagome scoffed, and Itachi turned to look at her, his eyes dropping to her chest momentarily before going back up to her face.

"How so?" he asked, tossing his kunai into the air in a bored manner.

"This man is plant based. If he were here, he would already know we're hear. Madara is being silly," she said, jumping down from the tree to stand behind the Uchiha, who sighed at her.

"Must you sass me at every turn Kagome?" he asked, and she smiled at him, before turning to glance around the clearing.

"Well, I know that you heard me, Zetsu. Would you care to give us an audience?" she called out, and they watched as a man seemed to phase from the ground in front of them.

"That's pretty damned creepy," Kagome said cheerfully, smiling at the yellow eyed man, who was watching her with amusement.

"I would have to agree with you Kagome. But it _was_ pretty cool," Itachi commented, making her giggle.

"Good to see you again, Zetsu," Madara said, nodding to the other man, who lifted his eyes briefly to look at him, before turning them back to the female in front of him.

"Who are you, little one?" he asked, making her blink at him before smiling and extending her hand to him.

"I'm Kagome," she said as he took her hand in what she _thought_ was going to be a freindly hand shake, but turned into him bringing her hand to his mouth and nipping it with _sharp_ teeth.

"What a lovely little morsel you've brought me, Madara," Zetsu said, his voice deeper than it was a moment before.

"She is not to eat, Zetsu. We came with a request," Madara said, pulling Kagome away from him gently.

"If you pay me, I'll do it. You know that, 'He Who Does Not Age'," Zetsu said backing up slightly to pace around them slowly, as if in thought.

_He...talks strange...it reminds me of someone..._ Kagome thought, watching him move as if he had all the time in the world.

_Inuyasha's dad...that tree! Bokusenou! That's who he reminds me of!_ Kagome thought triumphantly, and cleared her throat lightly.

"Zetsu...are you a plant of some kind?" she asked quietly, and he looked at her in amusement.

"You ask because of my...appendages?" he said, fingering the large, sharp plant that protruded from her shoulders.

"No...you...remind me of someone I used to know. He was a tree demon," she said, and he grinned, a feral bearing of fangs that shocked her.

"I am...of that sort, yes," he said, and looked at Madara.

"Whatever it is you want, I'll do it. Free of charge. If only to get to know this...interesting little one, better," Zetsu said, making Madara smirk.


	21. Roflmao, just, roflmao

This one is dedicated to Whitedemoness11 for giving me the awesome idea! Sorry it's so short!

"This one is Onigumo...and Kagura...Come on Zetsu! You can't be full already!" Kagome smiled as sharp, leaf-like appendages closed around a spider eagerly.

She held another spider up, and they clamped down on it again quickly, making her pull the chopsticks back lest they get caught in the wood.

"I hope Naraku doesn't give you indigestion, Zetsu," she said affectionately.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped at the curious voice, and turned to stare at Zetsu, who was staring at the plant she was 'feeding'.

"Oh...I...was just...feeding...the plant you gave me!" she said, closing the lid to the jar of spiders she had asked Sasori to catch for her.

"You named the venus fly trap 'Zetsu'?" he asked, smirking at her when she blushed.

"Maybe..."


	22. Enter,,,prejudice

WARNING: REALLY IS A NEW WARNING: Attempted rape and mentioned Cannibalism. (Then again with Zetsu when ISNT there mention of Cannibalism...)

Kagome growled in frustration as she was held against a wall roughly, and a felt something hard press against her leg, making her shiver in disgust. What had _started_ as a simple trip to gather supplies from the market, had ended up with her being dragged into an ally by this group of three _stupid_ ninja. _Unclean_ stupid ninja to make matters worse, she found out as the leader breathed in her face heavily.

"Will you scream for us as we take your virginity, missy?" the leader purred, and the other two chuckled in amusement.

"I hate to tell you, but you're a bit too late for that, scum," she growled, and snarled at the male as he roughly grabbed her breast.

"That's just as good. I have other ways to make you scream!" the male chortled, and she winced as he pressed a dull blade to her throat.

"It seems I should have taken Zetsu's offer of a companion today..." she whispered sadly as she felt a trail of blood trickle down her throat.

"I was _waiting_ for you to call to me, Kagome-chan. I couldn't pin point you until the plants heard my name from your lips."

The next thing Kagome knew, the male holding her was no longer there, and the other two males were no longer laughing as the plant man stood in front of her, lifting her chin gently to show him her throat. Her breath caught in her throat when he leaned forward to lick the line of the cut lightly, and it felt as though a soothing balm had been put on it as it closed up.

"Tell me what you want me to do with them, Kagome-chan," Zetsu whispered against her ear, and Kagome turned to stare into his mismatched eyes as he bared sharp fangs in a smug grin.

Her eyes landed on the two males that were done staring at their unconscious friend, and were now advancing on them with weapons drawn. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall as she fought to convince herself that taking these..._tainted _lives would make no difference.

"What are those fangs used for, Zetsu?" she whispered, and his grin widened.

"Dinner time it is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is a line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zetsu, huh?" Madara asked as they all lounged in the master bed, himself laying with Itachi resting on his stomach.

"Why the plant freak?" Pein wondered, shivering slightly as his head rested on Kagome's lower back.

"Why _not_ the plant freak?" Itachi murmured, glaring at the masochist mildly.

"_Another_ male...are we not good enough for you, Kagome?" Sasori whispered from across the bed, not having really joined the puppy pile that night.

"We _are_ good enough for her, but can you fault her wanting another companion?" Itachi asked, Pein and Madara nodding in agreement.

"Obviously, yes. He can," Kagome said quietly, her head resting on Itachi's chest while he stroked her hair.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that's reviewed so enthusiastically! You guys made my day! :)


	23. Enter,,,species

Warning: Um...kind of lemon?

Kagome laughed as she watched Zetsu dodge all of Sasori's attacks. The boy was getting quite frustrated with the bipolar man, since he kept phasing through the ground and surroundings to completely dodge the puppets. The plant man hadn't even used the 'venus fly trap' that she knew he could grow from his shoulders. The trees in the area were taking the brunt of the boy's attacks, and Kagome decided to intervene when she realized that they had made a small clearing within the spur of the moment sparring area.

"Sasori, Madara wants to talk to you," she said quietly, catching both of the males attention.

She watched curiously as the red head stalked over to her, and let out a pleased sound when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms about his waist, and shivered as she felt him grind against her stomach. A fierce scowl made its way onto her face when he pulled away suddenly to smirk smugly Zetsu, who was watching curiously. She leaned forward to bite the male's neck harshly, making he cry out in shock and pull away from her completely.

"I don't mind you kissing me suddenly. I love it, in fact. But I will not be used. I'm already used a bit much, don't you think?" she growled sharply, making the boy lower his eyes.

"Go to Madara, Sasori," she said, glaring at him when he opened his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of 'you don't order me around'.

"_Fine_," the puppet master sulked off, sealing his puppets in a scroll as he did so.

"He was using you to...anger me?" Zetsu murmured, and she nodded slowly, sitting in the new clearing and motioning the plant youkai descendant to join her.

"And what he was doing was called...kissing, then?" he asked, and she turned to look at him curiously as he sat beside her, and stared at her lips intently.

"I'm not going to have to give you sex ed, right?" she whispered, making the normally cold assassin laugh softly.

"No. I know how humans reproduce. Its vastly different than the way that my species does. However, I was not aware that there were...pleasurable aspects to it, because you seemed to enjoy what Sasori did to you," Zetsu said, his hand reaching out to trace her lips slowly, making her blush crimson.

"You guys...don't reproduce the same way?" she whispered, and closed her eyes, a vast sense of disappointment filling her at the thought that the sweet, protective male before her would be unable to come to return her feelings most likely.

"Correct. We are plants in the most basic sense. There is no pleasure found in our flesh," he said quietly, before leaning forward to press his lips to her suddenly, making her whimper as his teeth gently tugged her lower lip, before his long tongue twirled around her own playfully.

"Though there seems to be pleasure in abundance to be found in yours," Zetsu whispered, his mismatched eyes staring into hers, before he brought her face back to his when she didn't pull away.

Kagome enjoyed the feelings a moment longer, before she pulled away and jumped up to start pacing the clearing, her breath uneven. She pointed an accusing finger at the male lounging in the clearing where she had been, a analyzing look in his eyes as he watched her move.

"Why did you do that!" she demanded, her hands going to her bare hips, her normal hakama and cut off shirt combo making her feel bare today as his eyes raked her form.

"I wanted to see if I could bring you pleasure as well, or if it was limited to males of your species," he stated, making her let out a frustrated cry.

"You can't just go around kissing girls, Zetsu! We have morals! Feelings! Needs that cannot be met by your species!" she snarled, kicking a downed tree as she ranted.

Her back arched when she suddenly felt a cold, smooth hand against her core, and leaned back against the male's body as he clumsily searched for and found the small bundle of nerves that had her mewling into the morning air.

"Here, yes? This is the need that you spoke of?" Zetsu murmured, and she shook her head slightly.

"A bit lower, but Zetsu..." a ragged moan left her throat as two of his long, nimble fingers slipped into her, his thumb moving to play with her clit while he did so.

"If I can cause you this pleasure...I will need no other female. You, little one, are a treasure that I wish to keep for all eternity. Madara has already told me that you don't age little one. Neither do I," Zetsu said, before he began kissing her anew, relishing in the mewls coming from the small female before him.


	24. Enter,,, DEIDARA

Kagome stared in wonder at the newest member of the Akatsuki, a blond man who, in her opinion, was quite handsome.

"I hear he has mouths all over his body."

She turned to look at Itachi in confusion, who just stared back with interest, making her blush.

"You've _got_ to be joking," the miko mumbled, and the criminal just shrugged, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers briefly.

"It's up to you, Kagome," the Uchiha said in disinterest, walking back into the room they shared.

_He couldn't be serious_, she thought, her mind a tangle of confusion before she looked back at the blond.

_Or could he? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is a line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone, this is Deidara, the newest member. Deidara, you will come to know everyone with time," Pein said in a bored manner, and the blond nodded his head towards everyone collectively, silent.

"Kagome, show him to his room," Pein said, turning to the miko with a slight smirk, and she stared at him for a moment.

_Him too?_ she thought as she nodded, smiling as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before disappearing in the shadows.

"This way," she said, hooking her thumbs in the belt of her hakama as she strode out of the room, leading him towards the wing of the hideout where everyone's rooms are.

"Zetsu, which room is his?" she asked aloud, making the blond look at her strangely.

They walked for a few more minutes in silence before the miko finally turned to stare him in the eye.

"Yes, Deidara?" she asked, making him blink before smirking.

"You talk to yourself? I knew that nobody as pretty as you could be _normal_," he sounded very smug over the observation.

"His room is two doors left of yours, Kagome."

They both turned towards the voice and Kagome smiled as the plant ninja came out of the wall. She walked over to him and leaned up to rub her cheek against each of his.

"Thank you Zetsu. I will leave you to your hobby now," she said, and mismatched eyes stared at her for a moment before turning to look at the blond contemplatively.

"I approve."

With that, the plant bearing man disappeared back into the wall. Deidara turned to the woman, who just smirked at him.

"I talk to myself, huh?"


	25. Enter,,,Bondage

Madara knew the moment he walked into the base, still in 'disguise' from his mission, that he would be going back to playing Tobi while at his home. He couldn't discern _how_ he knew, but as he watched a new blonde male glaring at Itachi from across the dinner table, he figured it was best to trust his instincts. His eye found Pein, who was sitting at the head of the table beside Kagome, pouting at his food.

"Tobi! You're back!"

Kagome's enthusiastic statement as she hopped up to hug him happily confirmed his suspicions. He laughed as he twirled her around energetically.

"Hime-sama! Did someone new join?"

Kagome leaned up to run her nose against his neck before returning to her seat between Pein and Sasori. She motioned to the blond, who looked up at him briefly, before returning to glaring at Itachi.

"This is Deidara. Leader chose him. He dislikes Itachi strongly for some reason...something about the way he recruited him. I think it would be best if he's your partner. Itachi could stay with Sasori for a bit longer I think," Kagome said quietly, making the blond look up.

"Why would I be partnered with a mask wearing freak like him, un. I'd prefer to be partnered with Sasori-dono, un," the male stated, scowling darkly.

"I agree. I'd prefer to be Deidara-san's partner than Itachi's, Kagome," Sasori said calmly, looking at Madara, Kagome, and Pein almost pleadingly.

"There is nothing wrong with Itachi...I don't know why you both dislike him..." Kagome whispered, worrying her lip with her teeth.

"I'll think on it," Pein said, acting the part of 'leader' until they were in the bedroom.

12342342thisisaline143342

Kagome growled as she she clawed at the mattress furiously. Madara chuckled as he thrust into her slowly, watching the smaller female's back as she strained against her bindings. He leaned down to bite the back of her neck lightly, and smirked.

"I'll end this if you say it, Kagome-chan," he purred, and she shook her head, snarling.

"I refuse! You're being absolutely _ridiculous _Madara!" she hissed, whimpering quietly as he slowed his pace further.

"Madara! Dammit! Would you_ move_ already!" she practically yelled, and he giggled.

"I'll let you orgasm when you say it, Ka-Go-Me," he gloated, continuing his steady pace until, with one last tug at the silk cloths, she sighed.

"Tobi's a good boy."


	26. Enter,,,Art

Kagome looked around the living room, her nose wrinkled slightly. Apparently half the base had decided to take an..._art_ day. Sasori and Pein were making their respective puppets, Konan was playing with her paper, and Deidara seemed to be molding...clay?

She peered over the blond's shoulder curiously, and blinked when he held out a small bird for her to see. She grinned, and moved to touch it, but he moved his hand away quickly.

"I'll make you something that doesn't have C4, yeah," he said quietly, and she looked at him sharply.

"You're making volatile explosives in the base?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"It only explodes at my command, yeah," he said, grinning at her as she watched his hands 'chewing' clay with rapt attention.

"So it was true about the mouths..." she whispered, and he shrugged.

"It was one of the forbidden techniques I stole from my village before I left. What's your favorite animal?" he asked, and she smiled at him.

"Take a guess?"

Kagome stared at the small clay turtle that was held out to her, and grinned, carefully taking the figure from his long fingers.

"You were wrong, but this is really damned cute. Thank you," leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek, she vanished in a shadow, leaving behind a blushing blond, two amused males, and one frustrated female.


	27. Enter,,,Birthday?

A small smile played across her lips as she watched Pein _attempt_ to bake a cake. The man was currently growling at the eggs that refused to crack properly. He looked over his shoulder at her, a fierce scowl on his face.

"Would you _kindly_ help?" he demanded, and she shrugged.

"I've never been good at baking, hun. But I can crack an egg for you," she giggled, hopping off the counter to take a new egg from his grasp.

"Why is it you're trying to bake a _cake_ of all things?" she asked as she threw away the shell and checked for bits in the bowl before adding it to his mix.

"Its his birthday today," the man said quietly, making her look at him curiously.

"Who's?" she demanded, and he looked at her.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she let her palm hit her forehead as she groaned.

"I _forgot? REALLY?_ Son of a bi-" the word was cut off as rough lips melded to hers.

"I didn't intend for you to know my birthday in the first place, koi," Madara murmured as he pulled back from the slightly stunned female.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! :) You guys really brighten my day! Sorry this one is short, but I'm working on the next one, and the two didn't really tie together well. Thanks to Jacobs Renesme(sorry if I spelled it wrong) for letting me bounce ideas off her...surprises are in store in the future!

Hints: Not all of akatsuki will be in the harem, but 4 more Naruto characters WILL(one will be female%NOT Konan% She may or may not be a permanent part of the harem).

One will be an Inuyasha character(You'll guess fairly quickly who HE is)


	28. Wishing

Blades clashed fiercely as the two undead battled. Kagome watched from the sidelines as two of her lovers practiced utilizing their puppets' swords. The soft brushing of fabric against her back was her only warning as Itachi sat beside her, wrapping an arm about her waist loosely, his warmth seeping into her cold form.

"Its the middle of winter and you aren't moving around at all out here. Are you trying to get a cold?"

Kagome smiled at him as he proceeded to envelope her in the large afghan and pull her into his lap. She nuzzled against his neck as he wrapped his own blanket around both of them.

"I wanted to watch them spar," she said quietly, and his black eyes watched the blades singing through the air before clashing brightly.

"You dislike their...puppets. I assume its the swordplay that caught your eye?" he asked, his breath coming out as a white cloud as he sighed.

"It brings back memories," she whispered, her eyes hooded as she watched the blades meet repeatedly.

"Of?" his curious nature had surprised Kagome at first, but she found it to her liking.

"A lover that I had. Before I met Madara and Pein," she murmured, her eyes leaving the spar to stare at her lap.

"They said you weren't from this world. Was that true?" Itachi asked, resting his chin on the top of her head as she snuggled against his chest.

"My circumstances are strange themselves. I could cross time. Whether that was due to some strange mutation in me, or an artifact I held, I don't know. A friend of mine made a wish on a powerful jewel...and I woke up in this world. Strangely enough...I landed in the hot-spring that Madara and Pein were bathing in," Kagome giggled at the memory.

"Wishing on a jewel...is that like wishing on a star, yeah?" the couple looked up at the rough, and grumpy sounding voice, and Kagome smiled at the blond, while Itachi merely stared at him in curiousity.

"No...the jewel could actually grant the wish. I don't believe there's a star that does that," Kagome smiled as she took the small cat figurine from Deidara, but shook her head, making him pout.

"What was the wish?" Itachi asked quietly, and Deidara stared expectantly at her.

Kagome sighed as she petted the small cat, a wistful smile on her lips.

"He wished for everything to turn out for the best."


	29. Tears

"Sasori-"

"No."

"But...please?"

"No. I hate him. Why would I do that?"

Kagome watched Pein arguing with the red head from her spot on their bed. She shivered against the crisp air and brought the blanket up to cover her. She smiled brightly as Itachi came into the room, and stripped slowly, watching the two males sparring verbally. Neither male seemed to notice as he slipped into the bed beside the smaller female, wrapping himself about her, making her purr and snuggle into his warm body.

"This can't go on forever! If things remain as they are, we'll never-"

"I'm. Not. Doing. It."

"Grow up, Pinocchio," Madara grumbled as he closed the door behind him, removing the mask to glare at the younger man, his sharingan blazing.

"She already has _us_! Why does she need another!" Sasori snarled at the Uchiha ancestor.

"Your petty jealousy is going to be your undoing, Sasori of The Red Sand," Madara said calmly, staring down the indignant male.

"She _has us_! Why does she need another! We're going to loose her if we keep bringing people to our bed!" Sasori stated, his eyes now on the floor as the alpha of their little 'pack' huffed.

"You are a fool if you truly believe that," Itachi spoke up from the bed, making the three turn to stare at him.

"_You_ are the cause of all of this!" Sasori growled at him, and Kagome yawned.

"I'm going to go to bed while you all smooth this over between yourselves," she said, knowing that her input would _not_ be accepted well by Sasori, and that the three males in the room with them would put him at ease better than she could.

"You need to stop being so insecure! Kagome loves all of us!" Pein said, exasperated as he sat on the bed, his back brushing against Kagome's stomach.

"Love...Love doesn't exist," Sasori murmured, before leaving the room.

"Well...that didn't go well," Pein said quietly, Itachi nodded, his hand smoothing over Kagome's shoulder when he noticed that she looked ready to cry.

"He is speaking with Deidara now," a dark voice whispered into the room as Zetsu phased in from the floor.

"That always creeps me out," Pein said, looking visibly shaken as he watched Zetsu appear.

"Pussy," Madara scoffed, smirking at the masochist when he glared at him.

"So he's talking with him. But is he doing what we asked?" Itachi questioned, and the plant man nodded.

"He is speaking in the Uchiha's favor," Zetsu said, before leaning down to lick the tears from Kagome's cheeks.

"Do not cry, little one. He does not know any better," he whispered, and she whimpered.

"We'll just have to show him, Kagome," Pein said cheerily, making her smile slightly.

"Everything will be alright, Koi," Madara said, before replacing his mask and leaving the room.


	30. Lifesize

Kagome smiled contently as she lay on the couch in the living room, rereading her favorite book. She blinked as her book was gently pulled from her hands, and a clay penguin was placed in her lap. It was apparent that Deidara had begun _painting_ the figurines. Though, as she gently lifted the surprisingly light penguin, she was also aware that he had begun to make them _life-size_. She smiled as she stroked the detailed beak, before turning to grin at the blonde.

"You're becoming very cold, Dei-kun. Its a mammal," she teased, and the bomber just grinned and shrugged.

"I'll keep trying then, yeah," he said, and returned to his work table in the corner, pulling out more clay.

Pein watched as Kagome carefully took the penguin towards their room. He turned to look at the blond, who was watching his hand chew clay with a thoughtful expression.

"What have you decided?" he asked quietly, crossing his arms over his chest as the other man turned to look at him.

"Her smiles are worth..._him_," Deidara said, before looking back at his hand as it produced a weasel.

"And if she has more than one Uchiha lover?" Pein asked as he stepped closer, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Then she has another lover. I don't dislike Itachi for his Sharingan. I dislike his talent for genjutsu," the blond said as he began painting the cat sized figurine.

"Hmm...I see," Pein stepped forward, and placed the paper before him.

"She drew this. This might be her favorite animal," he said, before he began walking away.

"Is this a..."

"I believe so. Perhaps that particular one is her favorite? Seems a bit...strange for its species," Pein said quietly.

"It only has three legs!"


	31. Creations

Deidara had been very quiet the last few days. Pein was trying to keep her away from him. Sasori said he was busy with a project that the masochist had given him. Itachi just said to wait. That he would come out of his room eventually. But still, Kagome found herself pacing outside of the blonds room in her spare time. Which wasn't very often due to _Madara_ keeping her practically bed ridden...literally. Today, however, she allowed herself to sulk while helping Zetsu in his garden. The youkai descendant often reached over to run the tip of his dirt covered finger across her cheek soothingly, making her smile and grimace at the marking he left each time.

****GRRRRRRRRR****

Both looked up at the strange growling, and their eyes landed on a rather large white dog. Its carmine eyes glared at Zetsu as it took a step closer to them, and both stood slowly, facing the dog. Kagome's eyes took in the markings on the dogs face, and she stepped back slowly to see the full view of the second largest dog she'd ever seen. Her form shook slightly as she saw the large billowing mane of fur that surrounded his neck and chest.

"Sesshomaru?"

The dogs eyes slid to her, and it lowered its gaze submissively before returning to glaring at Zetsu. Kagome was filled with confusion. This couldn't be Sesshomaru, but it looked exactly like him!

"I see you know your master, yeah?"

Kagome turned to look at Deidara, who was grinning at her. Zetsu kept his gaze on the dog, his look thoughtful as he kept his body solidly between Kagome and the dog. The bomber held up his hand and snapped, and the dog huffed before laying down regally, staring at Kagome curiously.

"Do you like Fluffy then, yeah?" Deidara asked, since Kagome had returned to staring at the dog.

"Fluffy?" she asked, turning back to the blond when it was apparent that the dog wasn't going to attack her.

_After all, the **real** Sesshomaru attacked me when I first met him_, she thought giddily, her eyes straying back to the dog, who was just staring at her intently.

"Well, I had to call him _something_ while I trained him. I figured, my next sculpture could be even _more_ lifelike, yeah! So, I made him the same way I do my birds. Except he won't explode, yeah," Deidara said excitedly, as Zetsu turned to regard him.

"What did you base it off of?" the plant man demanded, making the blond blush slightly.

"Well...Pein gave me a picture of this strange looking _dog_ that Kagome had drawn before, yeah..."

Zetsu turned to look at Kagome, who was currently perched atop the dogs back, grinning, while it looked bored. He studied the dog once more before turning to look at the blond.

"Its incorrect," the bipolar man said, making Kagome look up.

"What do you mean, Zetsu? He has everything down! I mean, in most of my pictures he has three legs, but he grew his arm back eventually. So he's not wrong in giving him four legs," she patted the side of the dogs neck, making it grin.

_The fur also feels like sand paper, where as Sesshomaru's fur was soft as silk, but then, it **is** made of clay,_ she thought, smiling fondly.

"It is not the correct size," Zetsu said, once against studying the dog.

"Well, I was going off a _picture_. There's not exactly a scale, yeah," the artist huffed irritably.

"How do you know how big Sesshomaru is?" Kagome asked the strangely colored man quickly, who just shrugged.

"I've seen the beast once before."

A/N: Great job to those of you who guessed! :)


	32. Missions

Kagome watched intently as Zetsu faded into the forest, her white, short halter and low riding hakama billowing slightly in the warm spring wind. Fog swirled around the lush trees and green grass, enveloping the mans form easily.

"It must have been difficult to wait all this time for him to begin gathering information, yeah," Deidara said quietly, wrapping an arm about her bare waist.

"I'd rather have him safe and warm. Sesshomaru will still be around. He's strong," she murmured, smiling at the blond, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"_Tobi_ said he has something to tell us, yeah," Deidara said in amusement, smirking as he named the Uchiha knowingly.

"I'm glad you get along with everyone now," Kagome said, smiling in a pleased manner as she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek and skip a bit farther than him, unintentionally giving him a view of her backside as she walked.

"I...tolerate some of them. Tobi and Itachi in particular. But that Konan girl just creeps me out, yeah," the blond murmured in a distracted manner as he followed her blindly.

"You're both late," Sasori said as he opened the door to their room, moving aside to let them pass.

"I wanted to see Zetsu off," Kagome said quietly, a slight frown on her face.

"I know you wanted to go with him, Koi, but we need you elsewhere," Madara said as he lounged in the large bed, watching them with hooded sharingan, making Deidara shift uncomfortably as he stared at him.

"Could ya turn those off, yeah?" he asked through clenched teeth, and the man obliged as the numerous covers and blankets that hid his nude form from the room shifted slowly, making Kagome slightly amused as she guessed what was going on.

"Madara has a mission for you three," Itachi said from the other side of the Uchiha, his face not _quite_ impassive, making Kagome realize just how _close_ the two were laying.

"I'm not exactly a ninja," Kagome said in a distracted manner, blinking when Sasori handed her a somewhat long, delicately curved sword.

Her fingers tingled as she took the weapon from him slowly, the leather wrapped hilt warmed to her touch as she removed the unblemished white blade from its cherry wood sheath. Her eyes drank in the sight of appeared to be a white bladed scimitar. A small smile appeared on her lips as she inspected the sword. _Her_ sword.

"You know the blade, I'm guessing? It burned me when I picked it up," Madara murmured, and she looked up in alarm.

"Don't worry. It wasn't enough to hurt. Just enough to make me notice it above all others. But your chakra is all over that blade. Its how I knew it was yours," the Uchiha said, looking bored.

"Above...others?" she asked as her fingers danced over the blade, the smoothly rough texture humming in assurance.

"A merchant was selling it. I'm going to guess, and say that it disappeared when you appeared?" he demanded, and she nodded quickly, smiling as she pulled a cloth from her pocket and began to rub the sword down lovingly.

"Sesshomaru gave it to me after...well..." she blushed as she looked away from his red gaze.

"What's going to happen if Zetsu finds this guy?" Sasori whispered.

"He'll join us."

They all turned to look at Madara in confusion as Pein pulled himself up to lay between the two Uchiha, licking his lips. Deidara grinned, while Sasori looked mildly amused. Kagome flushed brighter at the man's appearance.

"Will he be wanting to join our organization, yeah?"

Pein looked at the blond, before sighing and sitting up, and Itachi shifted over slightly to give him room.

"I highly doubt that. He's probably going to be like Kagome. Here, but not a member. But he will be joining _us,_" the masochist motioned to the bed, making the blond blush slightly.

"You...your willing to let him join us?" Kagome murmured, looking into the rinnegan user's eyes hesitantly, and grinned when she saw him nod.

Sheathing the blade quickly, she lept onto the bed, her light weight being caught by the four males easily. She wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him passionately, giggling when she felt the two Uchiha join in eagerly.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Sasori mumbled as he walked to the bed slowly, watching as Deidara stripped off his cloths eagerly.

"Just have fun, Red," the blond said, before joining the puppy pile, closely followed by the other male.

123421344 this is a line 123452243

"What was that mission, anyway?" Sasori asked as he sprawled out on the bed contently, one arm behind Deidara's head, a leg securely trapped by Pein's torso as Kagome's stomach pillowed the man's head.

"We need you three to infiltrate Konoha during the Chuunin exams to gather information on the three jinchuriki native to Konoha, and one visiting vessel from Suna," Madara said, reaching under the bead sleepily and handing the boy a manila folder, which he promptly opened.

"My brother, Sasuke, is the vessel for the two tailed cat demon. He is best friends with the vessel for the nine tailed fox, Naruto. Those are the only two you probably haven't heard of," Itachi murmured as Sasori handed the photos to Kagome and Deidara.

"They're...pretty. Both of them," Kagome mumbled, making Madara chuckle.

"Going pedo now, Koi?" he asked in an amused fashion, making her flush.

"No! But in a couple years...they'll be drool worthy," she whispered, and the Uchiha smirked.

"We won't be going after those two for a couple more years anyways. No need to worry about holding yourself back from seducing them with your wicked ways," Pein murmured, half asleep, and grunted when Deidara elbowed his side.

"Why am I always the one getting elbowed?" he whined.

"You've probably heard of Gaara of the sand," Madara continued calmly, and Sasori nodded.

"I believe he's a distant cousin of mine, somewhere along the line. He'll be an easy target when you decide to go for him. His fathers a bastard, and he'll be just as glad to leave as I was," the puppet master said.

"The last one is Anko Mitarashi..."

"Orochimaru's apprentice? I didn't know she housed the three tailed serpent...sounds just like him though," Sasori gazed at the picture, before handing it to Kagome, who immediately sat up and looked at Madara.

"_Her_," she growled, making him blink.

"What about her koi?"

Kagome looked down at the photo smirking back at her, and turned her own smirk on the Uchiha, who simply stared at her mildly in reply.


	33. Dreams

Vocab-Doushi-means 'kindred spirit'

Kagome sighed happily as she felt a warm hand grasp her breast gently, smooth fingers massaging expertly. Her eyes opened slowly to watch the male as he held himself above her form easily, a dark smirk on his lips. Her arms reached out immediately to wrap about his neck, his long hair falling around them both like a curtain as they lay in the middle of a meadow. She leaned up to kiss his mouth eagerly, making him give her an amused look, his light golden eyes blinking lazily.

"I had the strangest dream, doushi," she murmured, earning a quite 'hn' from her partner.

"There were...males in it..." she whispered as she lowered her eyes from his, whimpering as her body responded eagerly as he sat up to run his hands along her bare form, as though memorizing it.

"I...could it really have been a dream?" she asked, looking up at him, and the man sighed before leaning down to kiss her passionately.

"I...it hurts to think that they were just a dream...I love you...but I love them...even if they aren't real..." she said quietly, tears filling her eyes, making the male stand regally, his silver hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"I will come to you Kagome."

"Kagome...Kagome? You need to wake up, yeah."

Her eyes opened, and she blinked groggily, her senses reluctant to let her wake up this early. They finally focused on Deidara and Sasori leaning over her, and she let out a small whimper as she immediately tackled them both to the ground, hugging them tightly. The blond looked over at the puppet master, who was frowning with worry. They were half way to the village where their mission was to take place, and had decided to make camp for the night. 'Fluffy' stood gaurd over the camp as they all slept, but both males had been woken when they heard Kagome whimpering.

"He...I...I thought you guys were a dream...because it seemed like I was awake with _him_ and that none of this had happened..." Kagome mumbled against their coats, making them blink.

"We're here, Kagome," Sasori said quietly, and Deidara put his hand against her cheek, making her squeak in shock when the mouth on his hand licked it.

"We're here, and we're going to find him, yeah," the blond added, smirking at the small blushing female.


	34. Shots

Sasori glared at Deidara irritably as he and Kagome sat across from him at the small table. The small female was happily doing shot after shot, successfully drinking the blond 'under the table' though, the bomber was purposefully losing. The red head was honestly starting to doubt the blonds 'intel'.

"Are you sure this is the place?" he questioned quietly, and the blond looked up from his current shot, grinning as the black haired female wrapped her arm about his waist affectionately.

"Sori! Loosen up!" Kagome toasted her shot of whiskey to him, before downing it quickly.

"Five shots to start with."

"Your usual, Anko-san?"

"You bet! Just put it on my tab, k pops?"

The three looked up, and Kagome stood triumphantly, grabbing the tray of empty shot glasses. Sasori eyed her suspiciously.

"You're really going to do it, aren't you?" he demanded, a blush on his pale face.

"You two are welcome to join in, once I have her hooked," Kagome purred, her eyes meeting with his as she leaned up to run the tip of her tongue along the edge of Deidara's ear, making both males shiver.

"You know _my_ answer to that, koi," the blond murmured, and Kagome sauntered towards the bar.

"Whiskey refill, please," she said quietly, and the older bartender grinned at her happily.

"No problem, Kagome-san!"

The miko smiled at the kind man. They had been in Konoha for a four days now, and each night, they came to this bar, ordered the same thing, and left empty handed because Anko hadn't shown up. Tonight however...she was brought out of her thoughts by a rough hand grasping her ass through her hakama.

"Watch it buddy!" she hissed as she jumped up, moving carefully so as not to bump into the female, who's eyes were now watching her curiously.

"Come on, puppet! Surely you're here for a good time?"

Kagome eyed the black clothed male, frowning slightly at the kabuki paint that marred what would probably be an otherwise handsome face. She frowned at him, but otherwise ignored him as the bartender placed the tray of shots in front of her with a warning glare to the male.

"You leave Kagome-san alone, outsider, or I'll be throwin' you outta the bar myself! Ya hear?"

"She looks like fair game from where I'm standing," the male said, frowning at the older man.

"Shouldn't genin be practicing for your last exam, Kankuro of the sand?"

Kagome looked at the female behind her, who smirked at her, before raising her shot in toast and downing it. She felt her lips tilt up in an answering smirk, before she growled at the male that took an invasive step into her personal bubble.

"You're that freaky nympho examiner from the second half of the exams!" the boy almost yelled, and Kagome shot him an annoyed look.

"This place is for grown ups. Now if you don't mind...get out," Anko murmured, looking at Kagome's new belly button piercing in an amused fashion, making the miko blush and fight the urge to cover her bare stomach.

"Kankuro...you are _so_ busted! Gaara and I have been looking everywhere for you!"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as a blond female pulled the boy out of her personal bubble, but she blinked when she felt a second demonic aura enter the bar. She looked up to see teal eyes staring at her in an interested manner. A fierce blush heated up her face as she glanced between the red headed male and the purple haired female smirking behind her. Which one was she supposed to bring in on this mission again? Suddenly, thinking while slightly drunk became all that harder.

"He's handsome, isn't he, Kagome-san?" Anko whispered knowingly, leaning her chin against the smaller female's shoulder, and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of her neck.

"Well, well. Did you find yourself a playmate, Kagome, yeah?" Deidara strode towards them in a slow, lazy manner, and Kagome felt as though she could die happy, either from the way the other female's hands were roving her body (_in public!_) or from the heated look the teal eyed male was giving her.

"I apologize for my brothers stupidity, Kagome-san. Come Kankuro, Temari," Gaara murmured, giving the woman one last look, before disappearing with his siblings.

"So that was my cousin..." Sasori mumbled, before turning his red-purple eyes to the two females in front of him.

"Who are your friends, Kagome-chan?" Anko murmured to the female, who smiled at the lustful look the nympho was throwing the two males.

"My lovers. Want to share?" she whispered to the female, who's eyebrows shot up, before she grinned.

"Sounds like a plan," she declared, and lifted her shot glass in a toast, Kagome following her example.

"To tequila."

"To whiskey."

Anko's eyes slid to the two males, before she grinned again, this time, exposing to slightly elongated canines.

"And to summer nights," she finished, before the two lost themselves in alcohol.


	35. Leaving

"You guys...are leaving? Already? But you've only been here for a month!"

Kagome sighed as she lounged on the bed between Sasori and Deidara, all of them fully clothed. Anko was pacing at the foot of her bed, her trench coat fluttering as she twisted back and forth.

"You are free to come with," Sasori murmured, his nose pressed against the side of Kagome's neck.

"Its not that simple! I'm anbu! You're asking me to become a nuke-nin for a good fuck or two!" Anko whined, and Kagome sat up, propping herself up to look at the female.

"Its more than that and you know it. You feel safe with us. We accept you for who you are, what you are. We are all like that. We are a family, whether you sleep with us or not, Anko. We plan for it to be like that for all of the vessels. You'll be among those that understand...that is what we will be..." she said quietly, making Sasori and Deidara look at her.

"That's not how Madara explains it, Kagome..." she smiled at the two.

"That is how it will _be_. I am not blind to what Madara has planned. But I know that he loves me. And that he want's to keep me. He told me before, that if I come up with a plan, to speak with him. Well...I've come up with a plan," she said quietly, making them blink.

"Why did you guys join?" Anko asked, a serious look on her face as she sat indian style at the foot of the bed.

"I was an outcast. I became a nuke-nin, and almost died. Kagome found me, and recruited me," Sasori murmured, making the woman blink.

"I was unhappy in my village. Nobody understood why I liked making my art. So, I stole a few forbidden techniques and left, yeah," Deidara held up his hands, and the tongues wagged at her, making her giggle.

"However, what he isn't telling you, is that he did not come willingly," Sasori added, making the blond glare at him.

"Itachi was a prick, ok! He was all 'come with us' and just expected me to _follow_ his _orders_, yeah!" Deidara growled, making Kagome smile.

"Deidara and Itachi don't really get along well. Neither do Sasori and Itachi, come to think of it," she said, and Anko looked at her expectantly.

"I'm from somewhere that's probably a different world. Either way, I'm not from here. This plane, I mean. I was pretty much dumped on Madara and Pein as they were bathing. We've stuck together since," Kagome said, smiling fondly as she recalled memories none of them knew.

"Everyone...they really won't be afraid of me? They won't hate me because I'm different?" Anko whispered, and Kagome wrapped her arms about her.

"Nobody will hate you, or avoid you for being different, Anko. I mean, look at Deidara! He has mouths on his hands! Very talented mouths, but mouths nonetheless! And Sasori has pretty much turned himself into a machine so that he won't age! We don't care about your quirks. Just who you are," Kagome grinned at her.

"How...how could we ever be safe from the other villages? You said that you planned on recruiting the rest of the vessels? The villages rather like having us in their grasp. Konoha itself has three, as I'm sure you know..." Anko said, making Deidara laugh.

"Are you kidding me? We have Madara Uchiha on our side, yeah! Along with some of the strongest shinobi in existence! Sasori's even got a few of the kage as puppets! With the vessels on our side, they'd _have_ to leave all of us alone! We'd all protect each other, yeah," the blond said excitedly, and Anko sighed.

"It seems like there are a lot of flaws in your plan, but...hell, what's left for me here? Only more rules," she shrugged.

With that, Anko Mitarashi agreed to join Akatsuki.


	36. Shukaku

Leaving Konoha was easy. The mayhem that the attack on the village was causing served as a perfect distraction. However, it was in the forests surrounding it that they were stopped by the strangest sight.

"Is that...a giant raccoon, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking between the tall sand raccoon and the really large toad.

**"I'll kill you all!"** (insert insane giggling here)

"Like I'll let you hurt Sakura-chan!"

"Hn. Fool. I will not lose to _you_!"

Kagome turned her gaze from what she assumed was Gaara, to the black dot and yellow dot atop the large toad's head.

"What have you brought me into, gaki?" the toad's voice boomed angrily as everyone evaded the shards of sand Shukaku was throwing.

Deidara huffed as he scooped Kagome into his arms and leapt from tree to tree, landing rather close to the raccoons 'ear'. He blinked when she pulled on his bangs lightly, and motioned to be put down.

"That kid's homicidal, Kagome. We have to leave quickly," Anko hissed to her, making the girl shrug, before squirming from the bombers hold.

**"Well well, what have we here? Has a little miko come to play?"**

The three jumped when diamond shaped eyes landed on the smaller female between them, and the blond cursed as he placed himself before her.

"Hey! Freaky boy! We're your opponents!"

Kagome blinked as she saw a blond blur shoot out and punch the sleeping Gaara smack in the temple, knocking him unconscious.

**"No! I wanted to play with the mi-!"**

Kagome watched as the red head fell out of the sand and quickly shot forward to catch him, blinking when Deidara caught them both midair on one of his 'birds'. She sighed as she carefully carried the boy off the clay and sat him on the forest floor, nodding to his siblings when they stepped forward.

"You don't want to take him now?" Sasori murmured as he appeared beside her, eying the kabuki painted male wearily.

"No. It's not time yet, you know that," she whispered as she handed the boy over to his older brother.

"Geeze. You're such a pain, gaki," Temari scowled as Kankuro slung him over his shoulder carelessly.

"Come on. We were called back a while ago," the male said, winking at Kagome before the sand siblings disappeared.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going! Get back here!"

Sasuke and Naruto blinked when both groups disappeared, and the Uchiha turned to look at his blond companion.

"Did you see that female that was with Anko?" he asked quietly as the blond ran to their female teammate.

"You mean the one with the huge boo-OW!" Naruto winced as the pink haired girl's fist came in contact with his skull.

"Pervert," Sakura huffed, before glancing at Sasuke, who was staring off in the direction the strange group had disappeared.

End of Chapter

A/N: This was extremely hard to write. :( However, the next chapters should prove much more fun/interesting. This 'meeting' was necessary to put in before the following chapters, however, so yeah.


	37. Here

Kagome laughed as she watched Anko and Konan stare at one another in awe. She should have known something about the quiet, pierced female would appeal to the loud, mesh wearing nympho. A smirk lifted her lips as she watched Anko drag Konan to what was now her room in the base.

"I suppose I won't have to worry about that female any longer. I knew bringing Anko back would be a good thing," she said cheerily to Deidara, who chuckled.

"Seems we lost a lover," Sasori said smugly, making Deidara glance at him in amusement.

"As long as she keeps Konan away, I don't think I'll regret the loss," Kagome said as they walked into 'Madara's' room.

Kagome scowled as their entrance was met with silence, and her eyes fell on the still form of a sleeping Itachi. Smiling slightly at the Uchiha's calm face, she climbed onto the bed and ran her nose across his cheek, causing the ninja's eyes to shoot open, his eyelashes brushing against her cheek gently.

"Where are Pein and Madara?" Sasori asked quietly, and the Uchiha looked over at him, a fierce scowl on his face.

*change of place*

"You say they're..._here_?" Kagome called over the sultry music that seemed to thrum through the establishment.

I didn't know they had these here too...why should I be surprised though...she thought, clenching her teeth as Itachi nodded his head, his eyes glued firmly to the ground they walked on.

"Why would they come here, yeah?"

"Because they are _fools_," Sasori hissed to the blond, who grimaced.

Kagome found her eyes drawn to the particular female dancing on the pole before them, and she paused in her fast stride. The brunette glanced over at her, carmine eyes dancing before she rubbed against the pole in a slow, enticing way as she locked gazes with the other female. Kagome couldn't help but compare her to the hair demon, Yura, for how well built the other female was.

"They said something about the new recruit never visiting one, before running out," Itachi said as he led the two males through the crowd, his eyes finding their leaders rather easily, not even noticing that they had lost Kagome.

Kagome let out a slow sigh as her eyes rested on the girl's partner, a taller second brunette whose long, lithe build reminded her of Sango, though with the few strips of leather that hid her private parts, she was sure she shouldn't be able to recognize any similarities between the two. Before she knew it, she sat in a chair at the side of the platform, a drink in hand as the two performed for _her_ alone, though she offered no money, and there were many rich men around them offering for their attention. She found herself briefly wishing that she'd brought her wallet as they smiled seductively at her.

"You little _minx_. Had I known you to enjoy this sort of thing, I would have hired many beautiful courtesans to entertain you, lovely."

A large smile lit up her face as she turned to the male that stood behind her chair, and she launched herself from it to wrap her arms around his neck tightly, her nose twitching at the fur that brushed against it. A shiver went through her as she felt clawed hands rest on her bare sides, and she pulled back to feel the angles of his face as she studied his un-aged form.

"I'm glad Zetsu found you...Sesshomaru."


	38. Release

"I was reluctant to believe that what the plant youkai said was true. I had assumed you were taken hostage by them, and used for their own sexual relief...until he told me that he saved you from an attempted rape..._that_ made me believe him. Really, do you attract trouble in _every _dimension?"

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru as she sat on the couch in the 'living room' of the base. She swore he was scolding her for almost being raped. A tick found its way to her forehead as he continued.

"Going to the market..._at night_...in a strange world...alone...honestly, do you have no sense of self preservation, woman?" the taiyoukai seemed to be slightly flustered as one of his clawed hands ran through the mokomoko on his shoulder.

"I can assure you, I am fully capable of caring for myself," she mumbled, her upper lip lifting in a snarl as he scoffed.

"So capable. So capable that a diluted tree demon had to save you? Where was your sword, Shikyomaru? I know it was not with you for a long time. I could not sense you until it was. So tell me, where was my claw?" the demon demanded, motioning to the sword at her hip.

"Shikyomaru was...lost...Madara only recently found it..." Kagome said quietly, lowering her eyes quickly when he snarled fiercely.

"You _lost _Shikyomaru? How in the bloody hells could you _lose_ that, Kagome! You know what that sword _means _to us!"

Kagome sighed as she stood up, and set the sword on the table between them, meeting his eyes sadly. She reached a hand out slowly to briefly touch one of his stripes, before pulling back.

"I release you from your bindings, Sesshomaru," she whispered, making the male's angry eyes widen in shock.

"What do you think you're doing wench! I have showed no such interest in any thing of that sort!" Kagome gasped when she found herself rather firmly pinned along the couch, a flustered demon above her.

"It has been a long time, Sesshomaru. I did not know that you were transported here. I thought that you were left behind in that world, with no way of getting back. I acted as an unbound woman. Like I was no longer being courted by you. As such...I've bound myself to these men. I love you, but I love them as well. Being without any of you will hurt me...but I have practice being without you. You're a proud man, Sesshomaru. You wouldn't want to sha-"

Tears slid down her face as Sesshomaru pressed a fierce kiss to her lips, firmly silencing her. Her hands made their way into his long, silky hair as his arms forced her body closer to his. His tongue mapped out her mouth skillfully before he pulled back slightly.

"You've always presumed too much, Kagome. First, you assumed that I would never be interested in a human like you. Then it was that even if I _could_ be interested in a human, that it certainly wouldn't be _you_. You've underestimated yourself from the start, and in turn, me. I want _you_. For you, this is a choice between myself, and these men. This is a choice that you do not have to make. I have certainly had enough time being alone. I've considered what you said since I came to you as you slept. In a way, you've moved on from me. If the only way for me to have you again, is for me to be one of your lovers, then so be it. I don't wish for you to release me. I wish for you to keep me," Sesshomaru said quietly, his breath brushing over her lips as he talked, making her shiver.

"This...but you're...you never would have..."

"I talked to him. He is convinced of our feelings for you. He knows that we treat you very well, and that we are...in a sense...family."

Kagome looked up as Madara came from the shadows, nodding to the demon that still pinned her down. She gave him a confused look, and he sighed.

"He has been here for roughly a month and a half, as it took you a week to get to Konoha, and a week back. So Pein, Itachi, Zetsu and I have all gotten to know him a bit. He'd like to see how we all interact with you. But he has already decided to stay. He's just trying to decide if he wants to join our little...puppy piles, or have you to himself some of the time," the Uchiha said, glancing away with a slight frown at the last part.

She wasn't prone to fainting. At least, she never was before she came to this dimension. But what Madara had just suggested...Sesshomaru joining in the 'puppy piles'...she simply couldn't help it.

A/N: Shikyomaru- 'perfect death', roughly translated. I thought it fit, since it came from the 'killing perfection'. In case any were confused, Shikyomaru, Kagome's sword, was fashioned from one of Sesshomaru's claws. (probably a dew claw, since they're the smallest. :D)

I'd like to thank Jacobs Renesmee(sp) for being my Beta when my boyfriend was simply too lazy. :P Without her, Kagome would have 'feigned' instead of 'fainted'. Lol


	39. Hot Springs and Tongues

Kagome laughed as Anko flirted with the blushing Konan as they all soaked in the hot spring. She had decided to attempt to 'bond' with the pierced female, since hating her only seemed to make Pein smug, according to Itachi. The blue haired female was steadily ignoring the nympho's advances, which seemed to be getting on said nympho's nerves.

"Neh! Konan-chan? Have you ever seen a demon seal?" Konan looked at Anko wearily as she shook her head.

The purple haired female sent Kagome a grin before she dropped her towl and turned to face her, giving Konan her back. Kagome noticed that Konan wasn't so much interested in the snake's seal, so much as the fact that Anko was flashing her.

"Careful Anko. Madara might decide to woo you from your pursuit of Konan if he walks by and sees your luscious body," Kagome smirked at them both.

"Nah. He'd just take one look at her and join you three, yeah."

Kagome whipped around to see the blond haired bomber standing behind her head, a towel wrapped about his waist as he watched Anko in an amused fashion.

"I hope you have no such delusions," she quipped as she turned back to face Anko again, blinking when she felt him slid into the water behind her, wrapping his arms about her towel covered waist.

"Of course not! I have you, yeah!" Deidara said, nuzzling against her neck affectionately, causing her to smile.

Kagome relaxed in the steaming water of the hot spring, and sat in the male's lap, leaning her head back against his chest. She tensed slightly when she felt his hand slide beneath the towel, and between her legs easily, and bit her lip to keep from whimpering as she felt the tongue of his hand slide against her now wet folds.

"I was never very good at holding my breath underwater, yeah," the blond remarked conversationally as he continued to tease her, the murky water causing it to go unnoticed by the other two females.

"That's a random topic Deidara," Anko commented as she wrapped the towel back around her at Konan's insistence.

"I was never really a people person. Had to break the ice somehow, since Konan-san is uncomfortable with me joining you all in the springs, yeah," Deidara said quietly, nodding to the blue haired female that blushed and turned away.

Kagome inhaled slowly as she felt the tongue slip _into_ her, and couldn't help but wonder just how _long_ it was, exactly. Deidara had never really had an opportunity to _use_ the mouths in such a way before, since the other males always accompanied them, though he had never complained. She fell from the blond's lap and under the water as the tongue flicked across her g-spot, and came up spluttering, staring, wide-eyed, at the male, who's hands were now behind his head innocently.

"Kagome? You alright?" Anko asked as she helped the other female secure her towel once more.

"Y-Yeah...fine," Kagome mumbled as she sat beside the blond, who was smiling at the silver haired demon watching from the trees.

VI (my new way of separating scenes, rather than numbers, so it doesn't mean anything. :)

A/N: I completely forgot to say! Along with having twitter, I now have a deviant art account! I made it my 'website' on my profile, so its easy to find. :) I've posted a few (poorly drawn chibi) spoilers for future chapters. I'll probably continue attempting to perfect my chibi, so there will be MORE spoilers.

Also, if you attempt to add me to your 'chat' list in yahoo, msn, meebo, and such, please leave me an email before hand. I tend to avoid adding strangers...(has had some creepy run-ins with a pervert stalker or two recently)


	40. Insecurities

A.N at the top this time! Lol. So, I have an extended AN on my deviant art about this chapter, giving you a bit of insight. Its my website on my profile, so please check it out. :) Songs on there too.

VI

VI

"How can you not believe in love?"

Sasori looked up to see Kagome leaning against the closed door to his room. He slowly straightened up from leaning over his work table, and placed his tools down. He watched as Kagome strolled over to his window to watch the breeze going through the trees wistfully. She opened the window and leaned out it slowly, as music drifted through the room softly, making him notice that she had a pair of earphones hanging from her hand, connected to the mp3 as it played the music at a volume that would no doubt hurt her ears if she had been wearing it.

**_"The moment I said it. _**

**_The moment I opened my mouth."_**

"Why have you come? Its late, and surely Sesshomaru is joining in the puppy pile tonight," the puppet master couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice as he watched her long hair shift in the wind.

**_ "Lead in your eyelids. _**

**_Bulldozed the life out of me."_**

"That _was _the plan. But I decided that he could wait one more night," Kagome said quietly, her voice just a whisper alongside the music.

**_"I know what your thinking."_**

"You denied him? I doubt he'll like that. He doesn't seem like the patient type, like your beloved Deidara and Itachi," Sasori growled as he stood, and moved so that he loomed over her sitting form._  
_

_"_You're bitter towards Deidara even? And here I thought you liked him," Kagome murmured as she closed the window, and looked up at the red head.

**_"But darling your not thinking straight."_**

"You...plan to add more to your _harem_ Kagome. I'm not naive," Sasori whispered, and Kagome stood to wrap her arms around the males waist, sighing as he leaned his forehead against her neck.

"If you are not naive, then you know that this is for the best. Its the best way to keep everyone together. Oh, don't give me that look, Sori! I know what Madara plans. He's not hard to figure out when you've known him long enough," Kagome said, before releasing him and making a small hop to flounce onto the bed.

_"_If you know...then why not escape, while you can?" Sasori demanded, glaring out the window.

"Because...things won't be happening the way Madara plans. Things...will work out for the best," Kagome smirked at Sasori, before her hand shot out and pulled the male down onto the bed beside her.

"Now, don't make me regret turning Sesshomaru down tonight, Sori," she whispered, before pressing her lips to his softly.

A soft sigh escaped her as she felt his blunt teeth tug at her lower lip insistently, and she smiled as she felt the younger man eagerly respond to her invitation. Hours later, in the early morning as they finally fell asleep, her drowsy mind remembered, that he had not answered her question.

**_"Suddenly things just happen that we...can't explain."_**


	41. Bloodrage

A.N at the top this time! Lol. So, I have an extended AN on my deviant art about the last chapter, giving you a bit of insight. Its my website on my profile, so please check it out. :) Songs on there too.

VI

VI

"I'm a patient demon, but you're _late_, Kagome."

Kagome froze as she closed the door to the room that they all shared. She had not felt any aura inside the room, and had assumed she'd be alone. She should have known that Sesshomaru would be hiding himself. She sighed as she forced herself to relax.

"I told you that I would be with Sasori last night. I'm going to take a shower now," she said, her voice calm as she walked into the bathroom and began undressing.

"His scent is all over you," Sesshomaru commented from his place on the large bed.

"That would be from what we were doing, Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she stepped into the warm shower.

The demon lord smirked at her challenging tone. This was not the Kagome that he remembered at all. He stood and leaned his head around the corner of the door frame, watching her through the almost see-through bath curtain.

"I know what you were doing, Kagome. I'm curious though. You let him reach completion inside of you."

For the second time that morning, the miko froze. She certainly hadn't expected to have a conversation about this with him. Then she realized exactly why he asked. Unfortunately, the time it took her to figure this out, gave him another idea.

"You wish to become pregnant by this boy, miko?" Sesshomaru's voice rang coldly through the bathroom, and he snarled quietly when she ignored him in favor of finishing her task.

As Kagome turned off the water and pulled the curtain aside, she was shocked by the sight of two crimson eyes staring into hers angrily. Her skin itched as his youkai pressed against her irritably. She watched the smooth stripes on his cheeks go jagged before she sighed.

"A girl can't even bathe in peace anymore can she?" she scoffed when his clawed hand suddenly pinned her to the wall behind her.

"You would deny this Sesshomaru an heir before, and yet this slip of a boy, who is for the most part not even _flesh_ anymore, is deserving of pupping you?" he growled, cold fury on his face as he glared at her, though his grip was carefully gentle.

"Of _course_ a girl can't bathe in peace. That would be too much to ask for!" Kagome stiffened when a threatening growl rumbled in his chest as he pressed his body onto hers.

"That would not be advised, Sesshomaru."

Kagome glanced over the demon lords shoulder briefly, before looking back into the crimson eyes before her defiantly. The male glanced over his shoulder as well, and growled again.

"Leave. This does not concern you."

Kagome inhaled quickly when Itachi was suddenly between them, his body firmly pressed against them both.

"I don't think you understand this situation, Sesshomaru," Pein spoke up from behind him, and the glint of metal against Sesshomaru's throat caught Kagome's eye.

"_Stop!_" she yelled quickly, though between Sesshomaru's hand on her throat, and Itachi pressed tightly between them, could not move to physically pull them apart.

"You traitorous wench. Did you ever really love this Sesshomaru? You had me control myself, rather than letting me give you a pup. I would have given you everything! I didn't care if it was going to be a hanyou, because I wanted you as my _mate!_" Sesshomaru snarled, ignoring the blade against his throat as he glared at the small female.

Kagome was tempted to say something along the lines of 'when did you become so soft? So enslaved to the very emotions that you ignored for the longest time?' But she knew better than to push the youkai in front of her. Instead, she brought her hands up to stroke the stripes on his wrist gently.

"This world is different from yours, Sesshomaru," she whispered, wincing when he growled and his hand tightened on her throat slightly, enough to be uncomfortable.

"The humans have made a way of preventing impregnation, Sesshomaru-san," Zetsu's voice echoed in the small space, and Kagome's eyes found his.

She breathed a sigh when Sesshomaru's threatening hand on her throat went slack, and changed so that he was tilting her chin to look at him, the stripes on his face smoothing out, but his eyes still a blood red in his fury.

"You could have very easily prevented this. Why did you not just answer me?" he growled, and she cocked her eyebrow at him.

"You are no longer my alpha, Sesshomaru. And I am no longer submissive. You need to realize this," she whispered, her eyes thoughtful as his hand moved to run his fingers through her hair.

"No...I suppose you aren't are you..." he said wistfully, before turning his gaze to the impassive male between them.

"Now...leave, if you will. I am not attracted to males," he stated coldly, and Itachi stared at him for a moment, before disappearing.

"I think it would be best if you continue this discussion out of the bath...with clothing on," Pein suggested from the doorway, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to trail over her body slowly, the gold slowly leaking into them.

"I suppose that would be alright, although disappointing," Sesshomaru said as he released her, and Kagome sighed irritably.

"Sasori and Madara will not learn of what happened here," Pein commanded quietly.


	42. Secrets

A.N at the top this time! Lol. So, I have an extended AN on my deviant art about chapter 40, giving you a bit of insight. Its my website on my profile, so please check it out. :) Songs on there too.

VI

VI

Kagome winced at the sickening crunch of bones being shattered. Her eyes found "Tobi's" form as he made his way over the broken nin before him. Sesshomaru withdrew his claw from the man's abdomen as the other man approached, and straightened to clean it with a cloth from within the folds of his clothing.

"Surely you know something of your master's plans...Kabuto-chan?"

Kagome stiffened at the name, and her gaze shot to the male in question's face. She almost lept forward, but Pein's restraining arm around her stopped her. The grey haired young man just stared at him impassively, and Kagome blinked when she saw the boy healing at a rapid rate.

"So, you turned out to be a medic-nin, huh? Figures, the snake man would want a healer. After all, he _is_ getting on in age-"

"_Tobi_. Hurry, we don't have much time before his ninja find us," Pein called, and Kabuto's eyes fell on Kagome.

"H-Hime...please...he-" Kagome turned her face into Pein's shoulder as Madara kicked the boy's still bleeding abdomen.

"Filth shouldn't talk to our hime-sama...after all, you left with the snake man. You could have stayed. Now, I'm afraid you'll have to die, because Tobi's a good boy!"

"Kabuto-sama! Let him go!"

The group looked up to see a salmon haired girl, a tall boy, and a skinny boy standing in the clearing with them, looking ready to attack.

"Really? Sending genin after us? Is Orochimaru really that desperate for help?" Pein said in an amused fashion.

"Let's leave," Kagome whispered, though it was heard throughout the clearing.

"Kagome, we came for information-" Sesshomaru scowled when the female shook her head.

"We're leaving. I won't watch this _Tobi_, _Leader-sama_," Kagome growled, and both males sighed.

"As you wish. Come on," Pein commanded, and Sesshomaru frowned as he followed his 'partners'.

"That was ridiculous, Kagome. We should have slit the little maggot's throat. Soon enough, he'll be just another fly on the wall," Pein said as he leapt from tree to tree, Kagome straddling his back at his insistence.

"We'll deal with that when it comes to it," Kagome whispered, her gaze sad as she rested her cheek against his neck.

"Tobi heard something interesting!" The three turned to look at the masked man as he leapt from tree to tree, humming.

"And what's that?" Pein demanded, giving his lover an amused look.

"Tobi heard that Sesshomaru attacked Kagome-Hime," Tobi said in a sing song voice, causing Pein to halt briefly.

_Shit_.

VI

"Madara, you ca-"

"If you try telling me that I can't have that _DOG_ sucked dry, you are sorely mistaken Pein. He will ruin _everything_ if this continues!"

Pein watched as the leader of their organization paced the ceiling of their room, seeing as he had thrown every projectile that was near in his rage, and the floor was now a mess.

"Do you not care for Kagome?" Itachi asked quietly, and the elder Uchiha growled at him.

"_Of course_ I care for Kagome! Probably _too _much! But we can't have him endangering _everything_!" Madara hissed, and Pein huffed.

"If you kill him, Kagome will leave," the masochist was confident, and it had Madara pausing.

"She chose to stay with us..." Itachi interrupted the older man.

"That does not mean she does not love him still, Madara. If we kill him, she will see it as a betrayal, and she will leave, as Pein said."

Madara growled as he resumed pacing. Itachi looked over at Pein, who shrugged at him.

"He did not hurt her, Madara. I don't think he could, even if he went completely feral. He saw her as a mate before, and he sees her as one now. You heard what he said," Pein and Itachi breathed a sigh of relief as Zetsu formed inside of the room, and Madara turned to look at him intently.

"You are sure? You are sure that he is not a danger to her?" the Uchiha demanded, and the plant resembling man nodded slowly.

"However...I cannot gaurentee that he is not a threat to the rest of you..." Zetsu said quietly, and Madara scoffed.

"That's good enough for me."


	43. Never A Secret

A.N at the top this time! Lol. So, I have an extended AN on my deviant art about this chapter, giving you a bit of insight. Its my website on my profile, so please check it out. :) Songs on there too.

VI

VI

"You were so sad without him...and now you are distressed because he's here..."

Kagome looked up as Itachi sat beside her, and she happily leaned her head against his shoulder as they watched the stars.

"I am happy that he is here...but he is not as I knew him...he's changed..." she heard him chuckle in response.

"You've changed as well...I think you made that clear. You've not given him any 'time' since he arrived. The others are starting to wonder if you don't want him here," Kagome glanced into Itachi's black eyes, and frowned slightly.

"You shouldn't have told Madara," she whispered, and he blinked down at her.

"And now you avoid the topic like Sasori did to you," he stated, causing her to huff.

"I'm glad he's here. I would like to get to know him once more before going any further with him..." she said quietly, and he smirked, running her hands through his her hair lightly.

"Yet you're laying in this meadow, out of everyone's sight, watching the stars. You could have invited him," he suggested knowingly, and she glared at him mildly.

"Itachi...I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone dissecting my thoughts tonight. I get that enough with Madara," she snapped, and the Uchiha blinked.

"I see...I'll send for Deidara then," he said, and started to rise, only to have her suddenly hug him around his waist.

"No...I want you...just...please drop it? For now at least?" she whispered, and he sighed.

"You still haven't gotten over that hot spring incident, have you?"

"You're all worse than school girls! Can we keep nothing a secret in this place?"


	44. Memories

A.N at the top this time! Lol. So, I have an extended AN on my deviant art about chapter 40, giving you a bit of insight. Its my website on my profile, so please check it out. :) Songs on there too.

VI

VI

"Do you remember the time Shippo lit Inuyasha's hair on fire?"

Kagome looked up from the folders she was looking at, and stared at Sesshomaru as he slowly walked into the bedroom. She stared at him for a moment, before the memory of the scenario he mentioned made her crack a small smile.

"I'd never heard him curse like that before. You'd think with his fire rat haori, that his hair would have been protected!" she let out a small laugh.

"If I remember correctly, you'd hung it to dry the night before," Sesshomaru pointed out, making her grin, before frowning.

"Shippo had a bump on his head for a week because of that baka!" she growled, and the demon scoffed.

"You made him black and blue for a month because of that little bump on the kits head," he recalled, making her blush slightly.

"He deserved it," she mumbled, and blinked when his face was suddenly inches from hers.

"You will make a wonderful mother one day, Kagome," he whispered, and she flushed crimson.

"Well...maybe...e-eventually...not _now_ of course! Like...years in the future! Yeah, years and years! I don't -"

A small whimper left her as his lips pressed against hers gently. She felt herself being picked up easily and held to his body tightly as he laid them both on the bed, holding himself above her carefully as he pressed small, light kisses to the side of her neck.

"This Sesshomaru is tired of being alone, Kagome..." he whispered as his fangs scraped across her throat lightly, making her shiver.

"You won't have me to yourself like this often...are you ok with that?" she asked, causing him to pause, before he quickly slipped from his clothing, and began removing hers.

"I shall have to make the best of it when I do then," he growled, before pouncing on her enthusiastically.


	45. Mada

"Neh, Mada?"

The Uchiha looked up from the folders at Kagome had just handed him -her picks for the next member- and blinked at the gleam of playfulness that was in her eyes. He glanced around the living room in question, after all, she'd never expressed any interest in doing anything in this room prior. He put the folders on the coffee table as she smiled at him _innocently_.

"Yes, hime?" his red eyes watched her intently as she slowly placed herself in his lap, her legs straddling him easily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was just thinking...last night I was with Sesshomaru...and the nights before that everyone puppy piled again...can I have _you_ to myself, right now?"

The words were whispered against his ear in the quietest voice he'd heard from her. So she didn't want to be caught, did she? Madara smirked at the small female as he thrust up to grind against her core teasingly.

"I don't know, hime. There's a good chance that Konan and Anko could walk in...are you sure?" his voice was little more than a husky murmur as his hands found their way between them quickly, undoing his pants easily.

A groan fell from his lips as her hands ran through his long hair, tugging ever so slightly as he lifted her long, gypsy style skirt -how had he not noticed _that_?- before grinding up against her eagerly.

"Kagome?" Kagome whimpered as Madara's teeth tugged slightly on her nipple through her shirt.

"Yes, Mada?" she whispered, shivering as Madara's finger slid into her easily.

"You got one thing wrong, love. Kagome shaves," the Uchiha murmured, before pulling the shirt up to suck on 'her' nipple eagerly.

"Neh, you could have just caught me after, Mada. I was having fun..." 'Kagome' pouted, moaning as the Uchiha continued his attentions.

"Feel free to continue your Henge, Pein. I can assure you, I'm having fun as well. I'm curious to see if you can hold the jutsu all the way through, though," Madara whispered huskily as he laid the masochist on the coffee table.

"Yes, please do. I wonder though...is this considered watching porn of myself?" the two looked up to see the real Kagome standing between a rather pleased and confused looking Itachi and Deidara.


	46. SMUT! LEMON! Deidara smexiness :D

SMUT ALERT! SMUT ALERT! Not for Eyes under the age of...hmm...20 probably. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

VI

A ragged moan escaped her when she felt Deidara suck on her neck as he thrust deeply into her, his pace carefully controlled as his hands gripped the mattress above her for leverage. Her hands ran across his abdomen as her back arched at a particularly _angled_ thrust, making both of them breath raggedly. She blinked when she felt a slightly rough design in the middle of his pelvis, and looked down, slightly distracted by the new addition to her lover.

"Is that a tattoo?" she gasped, causing Deidara to pause in this thrusting to look down at his stomach.

"Well...sort of, yeah...Itachi helped me design it..." the blond blushed as he sat up slightly, allowing her to get a better look, yet remaining inside her.

"Why right there? You had to shave to even get it..." Kagome commented, giggling when he growled and laid back onto her, pinning her to the bed with one hand as he thrust into her once more.

"I'll show you, yeah," he grinned, before holding up his free hand in what she knew was a hand seal.

She squeaked as she suddenly felt something warm, and wet drag across her clit, and looked at his hands in shock.

"What did you-" A ragged moan was dragged from her when she felt what she _knew_ was a mouth suck on her clit as he very slowly, and carefully thrust into her, making sure that his pelvis never stopped touching her.

"Itachi gave me the idea, I had the technique, yeah. You like?" Deidara purred, and Kagome could do nothing more than arch up against him as he continued.

Kagome whimpered when he placed his hands over her breasts as he kissed her, and the mouths _there_ began to tease her eagerly. She wondered giddily why she even _needed_ more than one male, when she already had Deidara.

VI

A/N: Not really tying in with the story line, and the next chapter will more than likely be RIGHT after our last one, but I felt that things have been a bit too serious, and wanted a FUN snippet. So think of this as an...intermission. :) Was unbeta'd, cause I couldn't wait for them to look it over before posting it, I was so excited. I'll go back and edit it if they find anything.


	47. Alpha Male

Kagome looked up at the familiar sound of a sword unsheathing itself and winced. Her eyes widened as it was followed by the sound of flames engulfing something.

-**BOOM**-

She made a mad dash through the hide out, only to come to the kitchen door, where Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Itachi, and Zetsu stood, all but the last having their ears pressed against the wood eagerly. Her eyes took in their boxer clad forms slowly, before the tell tale sounds of a fight made their way to her ears.

"Mine."

They all recognized Sesshomaru's smooth tenor as the sound of metal against metal screeched through the air.

"Fool. Mine!"

Kagome blinked at the men as Madara's rough voice echoed through the halls, followed by the sound of glass shattering.

"What could they be fighting over?" Zetsu pondered quietly as Kagome came over to lean against his lithe frame, shivering at his cold skin as her hands wrapped around his neck easily, the leaf-like appendages absent.

"You are mistaken, _human_." They all winced at the sound of wood splintering in half.

_There went the kitchen table_, Kagome thought sadly. After all, she and Pein had spent their fair share of time on that table..._eating_.

"Is he racist?" This earned Deidara a elbow to the ribs from Sasori, while Itachi smirked in amusement.

"I am hundreds of years old you fool! You _will_ let me-"

"I am _thousands_ of years old. You really think you can win against this Sesshomaru?"

The unmistakable sound of the kitchen tile cracking could be heard, and Kagome had time to wonder if it was Madara's head or back that had connected with the floor, before the fight erupt from the kitchen into the hall, making them all scramble away.

"You _will_ let me-"

"I'm not about to relinquish the right to-"

"_I am the leader of this organization, and unless you want to be kicked from our bed, you WILL stop interrupting me_," Madara hissed at the inuyoukai, who stared at him for a moment, before turning to look away.

"Fine. You can have the peanut butter," Sesshomaru mumbled.

They all stared at the two in shock, before Kagome turned an unhealthy shade of red and growled at the two males. Zetsu wrapped his arms about the small female as she took a threatening step towards the two suddenly weary males.

"You...destroyed the kitchen..._over a jar of peanut butter_?"

"It...was the last one?" Madara said weakly, cringing when the woman's eyes only narrowed dangerously.


	48. Market

Kagome stared at the males before her. It had been several days since 'The Incident' and they had all but avoided her like the plague. Perhaps that was a good thing. Especially with what they were asking of her. She honestly couldn't believe it.

"Please Koi?" Madara pouted at her, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

VI

_I can't believe I'm at the market alone...again_. _Stupid males_, Kagome thought as her hand rested on Shikyomaru as she passed by groups of males.

Spotting the item she was searching for, she quickly attempted to make her way to the stand, only to blink when a old man collided with her. She caught her balance quickly, but the male fell to the ground. She reached her hand out to him, and blinked when he stared at her sword fearfully. It took her a minute to realize that the man wore robes that were similar to Miroku's, and she realized that he must be a monk.

"I-I'm sorry shinobi-sama!" she could only stare at him for a moment, before she shook her head and pulled him to his feet, wondering why ninja were so feared in this village.

"I'm not a shinobi. I'm a priestess," she corrected quietly as she attempted to go around him to the stand.

"Oh, a priestess? Its good to meet a fellow follower!" Kagome sighed inwardly as she realized that the male was trying to strike up a conversation with her.

"No. I'm not a Buddhist priestess. I'm a Shinto priestess," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Shinto isn't a religion! Are you crazy, young one?" Kagome sighed when she realized that Shinto wasn't a religion of this world.

"Hey fucktard! Who the fuck are you to say what's a religion and what's not! If she says Shinto is her religion, then its her fucking religion you prejudice prick!"

Kagome stared at the silver haired male in strange robes before she let out an aggravated sigh.

_All of this over a fucking jar of peanut butter!_


	49. What It's Used For

"Wait a sec...so you mean to say that you encountered him...and then just let him walk away?" Pein stared at Kagome in shock, and she shrugged in a disgruntled manner.

"I was busy, babe. I couldn't exactly drop everything..."

"You forgot."

Kagome glanced over at the Uchiha and youkai who stood in a corner, glaring at her sulkenly. She glared right back angrily, the corner of her mouth curled up in a snarl.

"I got distracted ok? It's not every day that someone stands up for me so..._colorfully_," she mumbled, and Madara sighed.

"Fine. You let him get away. But that you forgot is _unacceptable_," he hissed, and Pein swore he saw Kagome's eyes flash red.

"_Go get your own damned peanut butter you freak!_"

VI

"Sh-She called me a _freak_," Madara said, looking significantly crestfallen as he sat on the bed, listening to Kagome's angry footfalls fading down the halls.

"You _are_ a freak, yeah," Deidara commented lightly from his spot laying at the foot of the bed, clay in hand.

"No clay in the bed!" Itachi hissed at him, making the blond stick his tongue out at him.

"I find it amusing that she called you a freak," Zetsu smirked at the older Uchiha, who gave him the finger.

"I suggest apologizing," Sasori mumbled as he glared at the ground.

Madara looked up at him in shock, before scowling fiercely. He stood and began pacing, Pein taking his spot easily.

"I'm not going to..._apologize_. _She's_ the one that forgot the peanut butter!" Madara insisted, and Sesshomaru sighed.

"We can acquire some later. I do not want something so trivial to cause Kagome distress like this," the inu stated, and Pein threw up his hands.

"_What_ is so important about _peanut butter?_" the masochist demanded, and Madara's eyes widened before he looked away, while Sesshomaru just stared back impassivly.

"I don't think I want to know," Sasori said as he sneered, and walked out of the room quickly.

"I thought you didn't like males, Sessh-o-ma-ru," Itachi purred tauntingly, causing the youkai to glare at him.

"I don't get it. Why do they need peanut butter?" Zetsu said innocently, making Deidara burst out laughing.


	50. 50! Whew!

He found her sitting by Zetsu's gardens with Anko, talking angrily to the 'older' female. The nympho seemed perplexed as he slowly strode towards them, and he began to wonder exactly what the female was telling her.

"I can't _believe_ the nerve of him! Honestly! Sending me out for _peanut butter_ of all the absurd things! Why if I didn-"

Madara sighed before dashing forward to knock the small female unconscious before throwing her over his shoulder gently. Anko stared at him, mouth open in shock, before a frown came onto her face.

"Its a surprise for her. I didn't want any of the loud mouths knowing, so only Sesshomaru and I know," he said quietly.

Anko stared at him another moment, as if trying to decide whether or not to believe him, before she scoffed and retreated into the hideout.

VI

Kagome groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, noticing how dark the room she was in was before the throbbing in her temple became insistent.

"When I find out who knocked me out I'm going to string him up by his-"

"**Surprise!**"

The girl squeaked when she was suddenly lifted and light filled the room, showing that the whole base had stuffed themselves into the bedroom. They all grinned as they blew streamers loudly, making her wince and raise a hand to her head.

"What is all this?" she demanded, staring at the streamers on the ceiling in confusion.

"Your birthday party!" Madara said cheerfully, and she blinked at him.

"Surprise!" Pein said, grinning widely in what she knew was a thoroughly confused smile.

She glanced at Sasori, who smirked at her in amusement, then at Itachi, who simply shrugged. Deidara was chattering excitedly at her, while Zetsu, Konan, and Anko looked bored. Her eyes fell on Sesshomaru, who nodded to her in a knowing manner.

"I made you something that Sesshomaru was kind enough to provide the details on, Kagome! Yeah!" the blond artist held out a small box to her, and she sat up slowly to untie the bow, and peer inside.

"Its a fox, yeah!" Deidara said unnecessarily as Kagome stared down at the palm-sized kit 'sleeping'.

"Thank you, Dei! It...looks just like Shippo did in his fox form," she murmured as she reached in to carefully pluck the clay fox from the box, marveling at how real it felt.

"This is...really too much!" Kagome said as she smiled at them all, fingering her temple carefully.

"Well, now, you didn't expect me to forget after the fit you had _last_ year, did you?" Madara crowed, and she grinned.

"After all, I had to get you out of the base somehow. I think the acting was _wonderful_ on my part. Sesshomaru's was so-so. But you seemed convinced enough-"

Kagome let the Uchiha preen a bit longer, and smirked at the inu youkai, who stood serenely in his corner.

"Well now dear, I wouldn't expect you to forget my birthday. Save for the fact that it _isn't_ my birthday."

Madara's eyes widened.


	51. Modifications

Warning: Um...**inappropriate use of Deidara's 'tongues' and mention of anal. **And living up to its 'M' rating.

Deidara watched as the female shifted restlessly beneath Pein's attentions. His eyes observed the masochist's mouth moving eagerly, and he tapped his fingers against his hip in agitation. He shifted restlessly as Sesshomaru thrust into her from beneath her quivering form leisurely.

"You're sure that you don't want to join them?" Madara asked in a bored voice, flipping through a book from his spot on the floor beside the bed.

"I'm sure. I have something that I want to try out, yeah," the blond insisted, blushing as he glanced at the ground.

"Is it the modification we made?" Itachi asked curiously, and the blond nodded as he shifted from foot to foot, trying his best to ignore the sounds that came from the three on the bed as he _assumed _they orgasmed.

"I'll wait my turn with you then. Sasori and Madara can go next," Itachi said patiently as he leaned against the wall, tossing a kunai into the air deftly.

The two males wasted no time in claiming their turn, and Deidara watched wide eyed as they pounced on her like lions, before looking back at the younger Uchiha.

"You just want to feel her reaction, yeah!" he accused teasingly, and the male gave him a rare smile.

VI

Kagome smiled as Deidara and Itachi quickly climbed into bed after Madara and Sasori, the previous four lounging about the large bed with satisfied looks. She welcomed them both eagerly, kissing Itachi happily as he climbed in behind her, ever so gently assuming the position he normally did. A quiet gasp left her as Deidara entered her at the same moment the Uchiha did, and she wrapped her legs around the blonds' waist eagerly, shivering as she felt the soft feel of the blonds 'tongue' against her as they gently played her body like an instrument. She felt herself tighten around them as the Uchiha bit her neck with dull teeth, making her go still, and her eyes flew open as she felt something undeniably..._cold_ against her clit. Her eyes met the blonds, and he grinned down at her.

"Pein's not the only one with a tongue piercing now, Kagome," Itachi whispered in her ear, and purred when Deidara gave the female another 'lick'.


	52. Wounded Mist

"I want to camp now..."

Madara looked back at their female, and sighed as she gave him a disgruntled look. The four had been traipsing across the land of rivers for close to two weeks, after having been caught sneaking into Konoha by the village anbu.

"Kagome, we're being chased by anbu. We must lose them before going back to base," Sasori said quietly, giving her his own tired look.

"Camp here, and when they come for us, kill them," Kagome growled grumpily, causing Sesshomaru to blink as he stared at her.

"I still don't know how we were caught..." Madara voiced as they all sat around a fire.

"Maybe its those damnable 'uniforms' you made us wear," Kagome growled at the Uchiha who bristled.

"They should have found us by now..." Sasori mumbled, his eyes narrowing when he felt a single pair of feet breach his parameters (strings).

"We're killing now then?" Kagome said as she stood, her hand on Shikyomaru eagerly.

"Sit down miko. They don't mean us harm," Sesshomaru said quietly as he watched the disappointment fall over her face.

_She IS becoming more demon-like_, the lord thought impassively as they all turned to watch the man step into their camp.

"You had a few pests, but I swatted them," a dark voice came from the mans direction, and Kagome glanced at her lovers wearily, shivering at the feeling of the man's chakra.

"We were just laying a trap for them. Thank you very much...Zabuza-san," Madara said, wearing his mask, but not attempting to act as Tobi.

"Its nothing...however...I came this way to see if one of you could assist my companion," the bandaged man said quietly, and came forward to place the body in his arms on the ground beside the fire, kneeling over it protectively.


	53. Gifts

Madara glared. Itachi merely stared back at him, while the rest of the male's watched intently.

"We are _not_ going there," the elder stated, staring at the male's hands in distaste.

"_You_ aren't. _I_ am," Itachi replied, shifting his items to one hand so that he could attempt to go around Madara.

It didn't work. The elder Uchiha only shifted with him, stubbornly blocking his path.

"She's not..._aware_ that this world celebrates this..._holiday_," Madara growled.

"Pein never told her?" Deidara spoke up, only to finch when an angry sharingan glared at _him_.

"No. I don't keep track of holidays, nor do I celebrate them," the masochist commented, shrugging.

"Regardless, _Sesshomaru_ is aware of this event. Thus, I will be taking part in it too," Itachi silently dared Madara to stop him a third time, and sidestepped the shocked Uchiha, making his way into the 'hideout'.

VI

Kagome smiled as she accepted each of the chocolates from her lovers, thanking each happily. Her eyes searched for Madara, but couldn't find him in the room.

"He still refuses to celebrate it?" she asked Itachi, who nodded.

"What do you expect? It's a day of love and he's still refusing to admit that he's even _in_ love," Pein yawned, before curling up on the couch.

"That is untrue."

They all looked up as the Uchiha entered the room, carrying with him a large black teddy bear. Kagome watched his face as he blushed and quickly presented it to her. Taking the soft stuffed animal, she smiled as she saw the heart it held.

"Happy valentines day, Kagome."

VI

A/N: Happy V-day! :D On a side note...I blocked anonymous reviews. I'm sorry for those that weren't cruel, but I do like to respond when people have questions, and/or are complete imbeciles. :(


	54. Swords

**"Bigger isn't always better. You should tone down how many people are in the harem."** Hmm...On other stories, I might. But I rather like it the way it is. :) You don't like that, Blue, then...well...don't read the story? To others that feel the same way. I'm sorry. But...well...this is just a project that I do to make sure I don't stop writing all together, and to give those patiently waiting on updates for my others stories something to pass the time. Like all fanfiction, you chose what you read or not. :) I'm sorry if adding a few 'mysteries' to the story will upset you.

_VI_

"Spread your legs more...ok, now bend you knees a little on impact..."

"Zabuza-san, its too big for me! Surely I'll be impaled!"

"Nonsense Kagome, I have excellent control! Now move back a little...and drop the suffix or I might just _let_ you be impaled..."

"Oh that's _so_ reassuring coming from you, you psychotic freak!"

Itachi blinked as he watched the two spar, well aware of the fact that they were purposely letting what they said be taken the wrong way by the silent puppet master in the next field. It amused him greatly that Zabuza had taken one look at the boy and told him that if he stepped foot into the clearing that he would decapitate him. Zetsu watched from beside him, blissfully unaware of the double meaning to their words as he watched the two dance about each other, swinging their swords elegantly.

"Now now my dear, no need to be insulting," Zabuza smirked at the small female, who glared up at him from beneath his sword, which carefully laid flat across her chest, pinning her to the ground with its weight.

"Says the prick that called me...what was it again...oh yes, a 'sexy midget healer'," Kagome hissed at him, before lashing out with Shikyomaru, making the male jump back to avoid being impaled.

"Its a compliment!" Zabuza defended, eyes going wide when she, _again_ went for a killing blow.


	55. Men

**"Bigger isn't always better. You should tone down how many people are in the harem."** Hmm...On other stories, I might. But I rather like it the way it is. :) You don't like that, Blue, then...well...don't read the story? To others that feel the same way. I'm sorry. But...well...this is just a project that I do to make sure I don't stop writing all together, and to give those patiently waiting on updates for my others stories something to pass the time. Like all fanfiction, you chose what you read or not. :) I'm sorry if adding a few 'mysteries' to the story will upset you.

_VI_

"Zabuza-sama! I found the...erm...wah..." Haku stared wide eyed at the scene before him.

After all, it wasn't every day that he'd come across his master...laying on the forest floor...with a small female straddling his groin. Both _were_ panting...and sweating...and _bleeding_.

"S-Should I be worried? Zabuza-sama...I thought you said that they are our allies now!"

Both glanced up from their glaring match at that, and gave the pretty male a confused look.

"Haku, I told you to stay in bed!" Kagome shot off of the male, and ran to Haku's side, hands gently feeling the boy's stomach while he chuckled.

"I'm fine, Kagome-sama! I just went to the market to find the polish for Zabuza-sama's sword! However...I think I was followed back..." Haku lowered his eyes guiltily as Zabuza quickly stood, while Itachi and Zetsu maintained their seats, unworried.

"_There_ you are little follower of Shinto! It took _forever_ to find you! You disappeared into thin fucking air!"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked up to see the...colorful male from the other day. The silver haired man grinned what she supposed was meant to be a charming grin, but really just ended up making her weary.

"Hidan-san, what can I do for you?" she asked carefully, groaning when Zetsu appeared beside her, looking at her in confusion.

"He-who-does-not-age wants to speak with this one, Kagome. You know that..." he whispered, yellow eyes watching her in a worried fashion when she began to hit her head on the nearest tree at the Jashinist's next words.

"Your leader wanted to see me then? Well, you should fuckin' take me to this dick then, little priestess!" Hidan said cheerfully, causing Zabuza to glance at him.

"Want me to decapitate him Kagome?"

"Hey fucker, _I'm _the one that does the sacrificing and shit!" Hidan glared at the bandaged man, who shifted his grip on his sword.

"I wouldn't be _sacrificing_ you, you dipshit. I would be laying your head on a _platter_ and presenting it to _my woman_," Zabuza growled, and Kagome screwed her eyes shut.

_I've...heard that before..._


	56. Crazy

**"Bigger isn't always better. You should tone down how many people are in the harem."** Hmm...On other stories, I might. But I rather like it the way it is. :) You don't like that, Blue, then...well...don't read the story? To others that feel the same way. I'm sorry. But...well...this is just a project that I do to make sure I don't stop writing all together, and to give those patiently waiting on updates for my others stories something to pass the time. Like all fanfiction, you chose what you read or not. :) I'm sorry if adding a few 'mysteries' to the story will upset you.

_VI_

"I...I know you want Hidan to join, Mada, but..." Kagome trailed off, looking at her feet in uncertainty.

"Kagome...you've had no problem befriending cold blooded killers...what is it about Hidan? He would be extremely helpful to our cause," Madara stated, watching Kagome fidget under his gaze.

"I resent that," Sasori grumbled halfheartedly.

"He reminds me of my idiot half brother," Sesshomaru added, using his claws to peal an apple slowly, hooded golden eyes watching Kagome flinch.

"If Kagome doesn't want to fuck the dick, don't make her," Anko growled.

"I cannot say that Kagome-san gets along with _everyone_ on earth, Madara-sama," Konan agreed.

"Hidan is different from all of them, Madara," Zetsu spoke up, causing the Uchiha to sigh.

"He enjoys killing," Itachi stated, causing them all to look at him.

"So does Zabuza! Pein and I as well. I don't see you all rejecting _us_," Madara defended, bristling as it seemed that everyone had some input.

"But Hidan...is fucking _insane. _He called you a_ bitch_, yeah," Deidara chuckled, making their leader blink in shock.

"He will have a trial period, like all others, Kagome," Madara ordered, making the female sigh in defeat.

A/N: At this point, I'd like to point out that Kisame and Kakuzu will not be joining the harem. However, they will be in the organization. That is all :(


	57. Killing

"Can't we just talk about this? I-I know you don't like him Zabuza-sama, but is this really..."

Zabuza glanced at Haku, before shooing him away and turning his attention back to the male beneath his swords blade.

"What do you think your going to fucking accomplish by this, prick?" Hidan hissed, not noticing the smaller male disappearing from the scene.

"One less threat to my woman," the bandaged man hissed, causing the other male to smirk.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's not just _your_ woman. I'd wager everyone in this organization's had a go at the little priestess," Hidan commented.

Zabuza only shrugged.

"I-Zabuza! What the fuck are you doing!"

Both male's stiffened at the sound of the woman's voice, before the more muscular of the two turned to look at her wearily. Haku stood, slightly behind the female, looking at the ground.

"Look, I don't like this either, but you can't go around killing those you don't like," Kagome said gently.

The male sighed and lifted his sword from Hidan's neck, who shrugged and fixed his cloak.

"While I don't agree with your philosophy priestess, I _do_ have a question...did you just say you don't like me?"


	58. Removal

"Kagome, we must go now."

The female got out of her bath slowly, wrapping her towel about her as she looked at Itachi's worried expression.

"What the gaki is too worried to tell you, is that Gaara of the Sand has been kicked out of his village...premature to your plans," Anko spoke up as she also entered the bathroom, causing Kagome to disappear in a blur as she quickly dressed.

VI

"Who'd have thought that Suna teaches their genin how to survive in the desert...but not the forest?" Anko quipped as she lifted the unconscious red haired boy onto her back.

"We're turning into a regular day care center. First Zabuza's Haku, now this boy...who really _is_ still a boy. What are we going to do with him?" Pein asked Kagome, who shrugged, patting the boy's pale face gently.

"We'll care for him until he is mature," Itachi stated and Kagome nodded in agreement.

VI

"He has numerous injuries," Kagome whispered, sitting beside the boy on his bed, which was a few rooms down from the main bedroom, but between Haku's and Anko's.

"He was just kicked out of his village. We usually don't get a..._gentle_ expulsion," Madara commented from his spot against the far wall.

"Most of us that have joined have left before they had the chance...or before we were arrested," Sasori murmured, glancing at Itachi.

"But...why kick him out in the first place? I know the kid's a bit...twisted...but surely..." Deidara trailed off, and Hidan scoffed.

"Because the kids got a demon in him. People are afraid of shit that isn't normal," the Jashinist glared at the ceiling.

"Anko has a demon in her, and _she_ did very well for herself...given the circumstances," Deidara pointed out, and the female stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, well, that's cause everyone thought I was a crazy bitch and figured it was safest to stay away from me. But when I was younger it was hard. After all, my mentor was the only one to understand me, and well...yeah," Anko actually blushed as she glanced away.

"_I_ was forcefully removed from my village. Apparently, I did too well at what they strove to teach," Zabuza growled.

Kagome sought out Madara's gaze, and sighed.

"_This_ is why we have to protect them, Mada. We can create our own village...and from there...maybe we could influence the others so that they see the light..." she knew that Madara had some 'cleansing' plan to make it so that there was no more war, but she couldn't see him following through with killing those they had become close to to do it.

Sure enough, the Uchiha seemed to be contemplating it. A thoughtful gaze settled on the boy that was healing on the bed, before he smirked.

"And we can kill anyone who stands in our way," he stated, causing grins from all the ninja in the room, while Sesshomaru and Zetsu merely stared on in boredom.


	59. Dibs

Gaara glared. Kagome sighed. And life went on. At least...until Gaara caught sight of Hidan attempting to her. _Then_ homicidal tenancies became all too well-known.

"Fucking hell...this is the second time one of you pricks has tried to kill me!" the Jashinist squirmed in the sands hold, wincing as he felt it squeeze around him.

He wasn't _entirely_ sure his immortality would last if his body was squeezed like an orange and turned into nothing but pulp.

"I called dibs."

Teal eyes turned to stare into dark brown ones, and the red head growled.

"I'm serious gaki. That dipshit's life is mine to take," Zabuza crossed bandaged arms over his bare chest, and the boy seemed to be contemplating angering the sword user.

"I can't really say I don't want either of you to take it after what he just tried," Kagome glared up at the suspended male, who gave her large, watery eyes.

"B-But Kagome-chan! You were bending over so _nicely_ I couldn't-"

"Not in front of the kid!" she hissed at the silver haired man, who blinked.

"Really? The little termite's a psychotic killer and you're afraid of him learning about fu-"

The Jashinist quickly found himself in la-la land after a blow to the temple from her foot.

VI

"You let _them_ touch you."

Kagome glanced up from applying a ice pack to the male's head, and scoffed.

"_They _waited for me to accept them before attempting anything," she murmured, and he blinked at her.

"From what the others have told me, I'm the first person you haven't been attracted to right away," Hidan said quietly, and she stared at him.

"You've been asking around?" she asked, surprise showing clearly.

"Well of _course _I have! I might not look like it, but I'm a hopeless romantic!" the Jashinist puffed out his chest, and the miko couldn't help but laugh.

"Made you laugh! That has to count for something, right?" he grinned at her, and she gave him a small smile.

"Perhaps there's hope for you yet."

"It has to help that I'm damned sexy too right?"

"Don't push it Hidan."


	60. Ages and Peace

IMPORTANT NOTE ON AGES: I'd like to point out, this is an AU...a drabble AU...therefore all ages are not correct and do not go along with the manga at all. Only some of the events do. I will not be posting the ages of everyone, or when time skips take place, just assume that the time skips happen, and that everyone is of age of consent k? K. So, without further ado, let the Age-Butchering begin!

VI

"Everything is...awkward..."

Kagome laid her head in Gaara's lap, causing the red head to look down at her in veiled surprise. She smiled up at him, before turning onto her side, pressing her nose into his softly muscled stomach. Haku stared at the couple on the couch before glancing away, a blush on his face.

"What do you mean?" the quiet rasp of the sand user slid across the room easily, while Haku began throwing his ice needles at the target that served as a 'dart board' in their living room.

"Waiting for both of you to age...while at the same time getting to know you...it seems...awkward..." Kagome murmured, making Haku smile gently as he continued throwing.

"I understand why you wish to wait, Hime-sama. After all...we are still...young..." he glanced at the other boy.

While Haku was 15, and could probably get away with only waiting a few more years, the red head was still only 13, and would have to be more patient than any of them, in his opinion.

"I do not."

Haku and Kagome glanced at the boy in shock.

"Age is irrelevant. A person's maturity is what should be measured for this sort of thing, but I will honor your decision to wait, Hime-sama," Gaara tilted his head back against the back of the couch, allowing his body to relax into a state of light rest.

Kagome glanced at Haku in a worried manner, but the boy only shrugged.

VI

Madara sighed as he sat in a clearing outside of the base, staring at the moon. It was rare for him to have moments to himself, where he could think without being interrupted.

"_Peace under an illusion is not true peace. It's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it_."

Then again, perhaps moments of peace were no longer existent? He was starting to understand what Kagome was constantly complaining about. Glancing around for Gaara, he realized that he was still completely alone.

_Perhaps I really am going senile?_ he briefly entertained, before considering the boy's words from earlier that week, when he had been informed of _his_ plan for everyone. The red head had readily agreed with _her_ plan instead, which didn't entirely surprise him. But his reasons behind it did.

_Not a true peace?_

"...I will give your words further thought...Gaara of the desert..."

VI

VI

A/N: For those of you that recognized it, yes,

"_Peace under an illusion is not true peace. It's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it_."

was actually a direct quote from Gaara in the manga, chapter 467, page 18.


	61. Gaara Mingles

"Hey, you have piercings too!" Pein pointed to Gaara's earrings, causing the male to blink as he observed all of the piercings/gages that decorated the orange-tops body.

"Hn."

Gaara came out of his room the next morning, three piercings short.

VI

"You're closely related to Sasuke Uchiha."

Itachi glanced up from his book at the boy's words, and nodded briefly, before returning to it.

"Train with me."

It was more of a demand than a request, but Itachi replied to it all the same.

"Hai."

VI

"Can you...not do that in here?"

Deidara blinked at Gaara's request, holding up his hand and the small clay figurine in question.

"Yes."

"Why would I stop? This is my work spot," the blond stated, deceptively relaxed as he stared the boy down.

"For some reason...it...disconcerts me," Gaara glanced away, and Deidara smirked.

"You're afraid one of my creations will go 'boom' in base?" he teased, and the red head sent a glare at him, causing the blond to raise his hands in surrender.

"Don't worry. I don't make the explosive ones until I'm out of base and needing them. These ones are just for decorative purposes. For Kagome!"

This caused the younger male to relax...as much as he did anyway.

VI

"You're...gardening?"

Zetsu continued pulling weeds gently, ignoring the boys words.

"But aren't you a...cannibal?"

Again, the male remained silent. That is...until tendrils of sand began to pull the weeds around him easily.

"It's very therapeutic...doing it with your hands," he commented quietly, causing the red head to pause.

After a moment, the sand slithered away. He thought that the boy had left, before he saw him kneel beside him from the corner of his eye. He carefully watched a pale hand reach out and hesitantly pull at a weed.

"Do you have any herbs to help somebody...sleep?"

The plant youkai thought for a moment, before nodding.

"He is...curious. I did not expect this," Madara murmured from his spot in the trees above them.

"He's also eager to learn everything he can. Its endearing. But it seems like he wants to grow up as quickly as he can..." Kagome whispered, watching as Zetsu began pointing out herbs to the boy, slapping his hand when he reached for one of the poisonous ones.

"He hasn't quite taken to Haku...or Sasori for that matter, despite the two of them being related," Pein commented, and Kagome sighed.

"He doesn't trust him. He says that Sori...reminds him of a mix of himself...and his brother."


	62. Two more

"Madara, when did we gain another member?" Kagome asked as she watched the blue man exercising on their 'training grounds'.

Her eyes slide to the silent man beside him.

"Or a second one, for that matter?" she added, blinking.

"Hn...I found them while you all were off saving Gaara," Madara said quietly, catching her look of shock from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry. Kisame and Kakuzu are gay...with each other," Pein stated as he joined the two in patrolling the grounds around the base.

"Really? I wasn't aware of _that_," Madara stated in amusement, smirking at his lover, blinking when Kagome skipped into the clearing suddenly.

"Hello Kisame-niisan, Kakuzu-niisan!"

VI

"Well she took to you two with annoying familiarity," Hidan glared at the two males, who merely shrugged.

"A blue freak and a stitched freak she calls brothers, but with _my_ sexiness, she calls me-"

"An annoyance, yeah," Deidara called out as he passed by the living room with Haku, grinning.

"Oh, you clay loving freak come say that to my face!"


	63. Swords Two

A/N: Chaotic lil Azn gurl, supplied the plunny for this one. :)

VI

"Might I just say...it looks...creepier than the last time I saw it."

"Keh. Yours looks dull as ever."

"At least mine doesn't look like a cheese grater."

"No, it looks like a butter knife."

Zabuza glared at the shark man, slowly running the sharpening stone down the length of his blade with purpose. An evil glint entered his eye as he watched the blue man, making him blink.

"Stop looking at me like you want sushi," Kisame scoffed, causing Kagome to giggle, and Zabuza to hum in amusement.

"Whatever, mine is still bigger than yours, Jaws," the two ex partners glared at one another.

Sesshomaru passed by the room at that moment.

"My half brothers was bigger than both of yours..._combined_."

VI

A/N: I just realized, more often than not, I DO listen to what you all say. (Hense, why Haku and Zabuza are now in there) (Along with Anko, now that I think about it. lol) *looks up* :D You guys have really awesome ideas!


	64. Hn

Kagome stretched lazily in bed, Sasori's arm draped over her waist, while Itachi rubbed his nose against her stomach, eyes closed. She smiled at the two of them, relaxing in their gentle hold.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," Sasori grumbled, burying his nose in her hair.

"No you don't," Itachi murmured quietly, opening one eye to gaze at the red head, who huffed.

"You're right. I want it to just be Kagome and I. Happy?" Sasori glared at him, before pulling away from the two entirely, standing to pull on his robe.

"Hn. No."

VI

"Itachi...this isn't going to work!" Kagome hissed as she fingered the flimsy material that quite truthfully, _didn't_ cover her nude form.

"Trust me, love," the Uchiha said distractedly as he carefully arranged the spiderweb like material about her form.

Both stiffened when they heard the door knob turn, and Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sasori entered his room, frowning, only to blink and gape at her.

"Erm...Ita thought we should have some alone time again?" Kagome fidgeted nervously as he continued to stare, before quickly closing the door behind him and pouncing.

VI

"It..worked."

"Hn."

"That's code for 'I already knew it would Kagome you're being foolish'. I know. I spent many years decoding Sesshomaru's grunts," Kagome said in an amused manner, sitting down in Itachi's lap, forcing him to look up from his book.

"Hn."

VI

"The boy gets too much special treatment."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, and smirked.

"Don't tell me you're going to start whining for attention too?"

"...no?"


	65. Intoxication

Kagome giggled wildly as Pein swung her around easily, and she watched the way his bare abdomen and arms flexed in fascination. The glint of his belly button ring caught her eye, and she giggled again.

"What's up with her?" Madara asked as Haku worriedly pushed him into the room, his eyes watching the small female be swung about quickly.

"W-Wait, Pein! I wanna see Haku!" Pein obligingly put the female down, and watched as she rushed over to wrap her arms around Haku's neck.

"H-Haku, you're r-really purty, ya know that?" she slurred, before pressing her lips against his suddenly, making his eyes go wide in shock and look to Madara, who merely shrugged.

"That's _one_ way to corrupt a minor," Pein chuckled.

"Is she _drunk_?" Sesshomaru demanded after happening upon the scene.

"Maybe a wee bit it seems," the orange top conceded, blinking when Kagome was suddenly whisked away from Haku, and into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Wah? I was havin' fun Sessh!" Kagome pouted up at the inu, who sighed and proceeded to take her to his room.

"You would never forgive yourself in the morning Miko."


	66. Imperfect

"Sometimes...I miss Jaken..." Sesshomaru murmured as he stared at the...mess...that was his room.

Kagome was completely unsurprised by the disaster that was the inu's room, having become accustomed to it while in his castle. She shrugged and kicked a piece of _...was that a **bone**?..._ to the side.

"He was a dirty little perv. I caught him sniffing my panties before," she huffed, and he growled.

"If I ever see that imp again I'll have him skinned and turned into a new pair of boots," he snarled.

"Have Konan do it," she stated, clearing off his bed enough to sit on it.

"...is that her job?" he asked curiously, and she shrugged again.

"She might as well do _something_ useful...aside from fucking Anko," she joked, grinning.

"And here I thought you were beginning to like her," the youkai pointed out, sneering at the mess that was his room.

"I was...until I realized that Pein is favoring her," Kagome said, smiling when Sesshomaru stepped closer so that he stood between her legs, allowing her to easily nuzzle his firm, well muscled stomach.

"Favoring her? Why would he favor a female that smells entirely of paper? _How_ was he favoring her?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"She hasn't been forced onto any of these _missions_ that I'm always on," she answered, slowly untying his hakama.

"Wouldn't you become jealous if she were? After all, she would be spending time with your lovers," the taiyoukai pointed out politically, causing her to blink.

"I suppose that's true...Now...what should we do about your room?"

Giving up any thoughts of sex until the room was at least _sanitized_, they began to clean.


	67. Swim

"I don't see why we must _all_ go," Konan complained, blushing as she attempted to tug down the 'bikini' that Anko had dressed her in.

"Bonding time for those not bonded," Madara stated in 'Tobi' mode.

"I don't like water," Gaara grumbled, though he followed readily.

"So long as Haku doesn't freeze the water like the _last time_ it should be ok," Zabuza said, glancing at his partner in annoyance, who blushed.

"Germ infested water in awkward parts of our body. Sounds like _fun_," Hidan growled.

"Gah! Wait for me guys, yeah!" Deidara called as he ran from base, obviously _late._

"I hate waiting," Sasori whispered.

"God you guys are negative! We're going _swimming!_"

VI

"Oh I LOVE swimming!" Anko floated on her back blissfully, circling around Kagome, who was kicking her feet lazily to keep her face above the water, Konan clinging to her back in fear.

"You don't know _what's_ in that water," Hidan called from his spot in one of the overhanging trees above them, on self proclaimed 'watch' with Gaara and Pein.

"I know _we're _in it," Kagome grinned back, kicking a little harder when Konan's grip on her tightened and a girlish scream came from Deidara's throat.

"_SHARK!"_

Kagome suddenly found herself without a 'passenger' as Konan dashed for the shore. She turned to glance at the 'shark' only to see Kisame surface, grinning.

VI

A/N: This is what happens when I'm given the prompt 'pool' and am watching a shark show on BBC. ^.^'


	68. Of Pussies and Idiocy

Kagome cooed as the large feline curled up in her lap, purring contently. Rubbing its ears happily, she grinned down at the orange cat.

"Absolutely not. Get rid of it this instant." Madara glared down at the offending _fat_ cat, who grumpily stared back.

"But...its cute," Kagome said meekly, staring at him with watery eyes, making him flinch.

"Be rid of it!" Madara stalked at out of room then, nodding at Itachi as he went.

VI

"Oh its too adorable!"

Kagome cradled the black kitten to her chest and she smiled at Itachi, who stared at the small being in her arms.

"Introduce yourself," he commanded, and the kitten stopped purring happily to look up at its new 'master', reaching its little paw up to tap the small medallion on its collar.

"Yobou," Kagome read allowed, turning to look at the Uchiha, who nodded.

"His parents were both ninja cats. They'd hoped that it would pass on to him but..." Itachi shrugged, though Kagome remained cheerful as she grinned down at the kitten, who purred back.

"I don't care if you can't talk Yobou-chan!"

VI

"You went to Nekobaa and asked for a kitten? Really Itachi? I know you like to disgruntle me but..."

"Madara. It makes her happy. You will just have to learn to...like...cats," the Uchiha glared at one another, before the mighty Uchiha Madara sneezed.

"I think you forgot...I'm _allergic_ to cats you idiot!"

"Suck it up and take a pill you pussy."

Both Uchiha turned to stare at the back of Hidan, who was cooing to the silver kitten in his arms as he walked away.

"You got _him_ a cat too? What the fuck is wrong with you!"


	69. Day Out 1

"I...don't think this is such a good idea..."

Madara glanced at Itachi, who was glancing around nervously, though his face and posture screamed 'calm as a cucumber'. He heard whooping laughter from Pein and Kagome as the roller-coaster careened down the tracks. His eyes scanned the crowd for Zabuza and Hidan, who were arguing over the last cotton candy at a stand near by. Gaara and Sasori were sitting at a nearby picnic table, introducing what they called 'funnel cakes' to Haku.

"Where's Deidara?" he asked allowed, but Madara had already gone to join Zetsu in playing one of the many carnival games.

"Ita-kun! You should come onto one of the rides with us!" Kagome called excitedly, pointing to the large ferris wheel a good distance from them.

"It's not really my style...Where is the blond member of our entourage?" the Uchiha questioned, and the orange haired male shrugged.

**Boom**

"Aaaaand _that's_ our cue to leave," Pein sighed, watching as the ferris wheel tipped dangerously in their direction, followed by another series of explosions as the roller-coaster, too, collapsed.

"Who's idea was it to bring the demolitions expert to the gathering of _large_ attractions?" Kagome asked hesitantly, sighing in relief when her lovers and future lovers were beside them.

"Yours," Sasori answered, chuckling.

"At least he waited for you to get off before blowin' shit up," Hidan pointed out, casting a exasperated look at the blond that ran towards them, grinning excitedly.


	70. Day Out 2

"I don't think this is exactly a..._proper _date..." Haku commented, glancing around at see through walls wearily, as if expecting something to jump out at him.

"Its just water. Even if the glass gave way, we could handle the situation, Haku," Zabuza shrugged, looking through the glass eagerly.

"Kisame-nee would have enjoyed coming here," Kagome said mournfully, and Hidan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, making her look at him.

"But then it wouldn't be _bonding_ time for us all," the silver haired male grinned down at her, and she chuckled.

"Hey Gaara, there's a cool octopus over here."

Sasori's quite voice caught her attention, and she made her way to where the two redheads were peering into a tide pool. Looking down at the many armed being, she slowly backed away, right into Zabuza, who's arms wrapped about her torso gently.

"What's wrong poppet? Don't like tentacles?" his dark voice whispered into her ear, and she turned around to bury her face against his shirt clad chest, making him blink.

"Something along the lines of why she doesn't like Sasori's puppets, I'm guessing," Madara shrugged.

"Hmm...so these are 'sharks'," Zetsu said quietly, causing Deidara to whimper and run towards the manta ray exhibit, _away_ from the sharks.

"Sharks? Really?" Pein came up next to the plant user, Zabuza and Kagome following at a bit slower pace.

"I didn't think they were native to this part of the country..." Itachi commented, eying them wearily.

"Nee-san?" Kagome stared up into the beady eyes of a great white shark, before it turned around and continued circling the large, tank, making room for its brothers to continue swimming.

"That's not Kisame, Kagome. _That's_ Kisame!" Haku pointed to the far end of the tank, where a group of sharks were circling about a large, blue form.

"You've...got to be fucking kidding me...really?" Hidan came over to watch, wide eyed as the blue man reached out to pet each animal gently.

"So its not just a resemblance..." Zetsu murmured, while the rest of the group slowly migrated towards the tank to watch, minus Deidara.


	71. Day Out 3

"We should have brought Yori and Yobou..." Hidan murmured mournfully, and Kagome giggled.

"I never pegged you for the kitten type. If we'd brought them with us they could have been eaten. They're still babies after all," she said, reaching up to run a hand through his silver hair, making him sigh.

"They can still be eaten though! Fish face is taking care of them!" Zabuza joked, causing the Jashinist to turn to glare at him.

"Don't you dare joke about something like that you mummy! If we get back and Kisame's eaten Yori I'm going to stuff your dick down his fucking throat!"

Madara winced at the image the male painted, and moved subtly so that Pein was between he and Hidan. Pein gave his lover an amused look as they came to the cat exhibit.

"Look! It's a tiger!" Kagome's excited voice caught their attention.

"He would make a fine puppet..." Sasori murmured, causing Deidara to elbow him gently.

"Suddenly, I have the feeling that taking Sasori to a zoo is not such a good idea..." Sesshomaru commented to Itachi, who glanced at him.

"Why did you agree to come to _this_ when you declined all other activities?" he questioned.

"I wish to observe their reactions. I have a feeling we will be greatly amused by the end of this trip," the demon said mysteriously, causing the Uchiha to blink, while the other Uchiha stood to the back of them, mask firmly over his face.

"You don't stand out at _all_ wearing _that_," Zetsu commented, though his dual skin tones obviously garnered them a few strange looks.

"I don't care. Its keeping me from sneezing," Madara said sulkily, kicking at the dirt under his boot in disgust.

"I like this place _much_ better!" Deidara chirped, grinning.

"Oh look, a _shark_," Gaara murmured, watching in amusement as the blond screeched like a little girl.

"_Gaara_!" Kagome called in shock, before erupting into giggles as the blond glared at him.

"Smart ass," Deidara said, moving to wrap his arms around Kagome and nuzzle his nose into her hair in a grumpy manner.

VI

"A panda."

Kagome glanced at Gaara, who was staring at the gentle bear, unimpressed. She pulled his arm gently, and slowly lead him across the way, where there was another exhibit.

"I think you'll like these better," she said quietly, and he glanced into the large 'forest'.

"A...tanuki?" Gaara gazed at the raccoon dogs, watching the pups play on a tire swing, and a small smile appeared on his face.

VI

"Can we go home now?" Hidan complained, leaning against the railing behind him as everyone watched the birds 'freely' flying around them.

"Would you shut up and let us enjoy the aviary?" Zabuza growled, watching Kagome giggling as a small finch landed on her extended finger, chirping at her excitedly.

"They are obviously well accustomed to humans," Itachi commented, petting the crow that perched on his wrist carefully.

"Who give a fuck about flying rats. I wanna go home," Hidan pouted, and Itachi glanced at him, eyes flashing.

"You know, you are wearing an aweful lot of..._shiny_ things," the Uchiha murmured, glancing at the crow, who nodded and let out a loud 'caw'.

"What are you ta-WHAT THE FUCK!"

Itachi smirked as the ninja made a mad dash for the exit, a 'murder' of crows chasing after him angrily. He chuckled quietly when Zabuza 'innocently' stood in front of the exit, blocking it.

"_Get them off me!_"

"I told you today would be entertaining," Sesshomaru commented to the Uchiha, who merely shrugged, while the rest watched in fascination.

"Hidan...isn't very bright," Haku said in an amused manner, and Gaara grunted in agreement.


	72. Training Again

Warning: Adult content? Hehehe. :)

"Ok, I'm ready to call it a day," Kagome said as she sheathed Shikyomaru and laid it before a tree.

"Fine by me," Zabuza said, laying his own sword down as he began unraveling his bandaging, revealing a well muscled body to the female, who watched with hooded eyes.

"Let's take a dip in the lake," he suggested when he noticed her watching, and she smirked, before stripping quickly and diving in.

"That's hardly fair! I didn't get to see _anything!"_ he called out as he undid he shoes and began to unbuckle his pants.

"Well, come in then," she stuck her tongue out at him, reaching up to make sure her hair was still in its tight ponytail.

His eyes took in her bare shoulders before he grinned and dropped his pants and diving in to the water as well.

_Was that_... Kagome's eyes were wide as she looked around for him to resurface, only to blink when he didn't.

She squeaked when he suddenly resurfaced before her, wrapping his arms around her torso, and she wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively.

_Yep...no boxers..._she felt him press against her bare form intimately, and shivered.

"Spread your legs more, Kagome," he whispered darkly into her ear, and she whimpered as she felt a rush of heat go through her.

_With only his voice..._she thought, before adjusting her grip on his waist as he said, moaning when he thrust into her eagerly.

"Not one for foreplay are you?" she whispered, and gasped when his mouth attacked her neck hungrily.

"Not particularly," he murmured against her flesh, making her moan as he ground against her eagerly.


	73. Surprise?

"You told Madara to ask me to come to your room?"

Hidan glanced up as Kagome closed the door behind her, and hopped off his bed quickly, motioning for her to sit. When she did, he dove right in to his concerns.

"Why are you weary of me?"

Kagome blinked at the male, eyes wide. She then glanced at his scythe, and back at him.

"My choice of weapon? Surely that's not-"

"You're rituals," she interrupted, and the male looked at her in shock.

"They are...gruesome. I'm worried that you're a sadist," she looked away from him, reaching up to play with a strand of her hair nervously.

"Well...yeah I am. But not all the time!" she turned back to him, frowning slightly.

"I don't want to go into...that. I don't want you to be tied to me and me not be able to fulfill this particular aspect of your...appetite," she murmured, and Hidan blushed and looked at the ground for a moment.

"...I'm sure Pein and I could work something out..." he mumbled, making her blink.

"But...you aren't interested in males!" she blurted out, and he scoffed.

"Little priestess, for any of us to agree to this...arrangement, we have to be at least _somewhat_ willing to bend," he said in amusement, making her stare in shock.

"Sasori isn't!" she denied, and he grinned.

"He's in his room, fucking his little red head 'cousin' as we speak," he chuckled, and she went wide eyed.

"That-he-_REALLY?_" he smirked down at her shocked expression and nodded, watching the blush that spread across her face, before he leaned down so that they were nose to nose.

"Let me show you how gentle I can be, little priestess..." he purred, and she blinked, before blushing brighter and nodding slowly.

A grin spread across his face before he pressed his lips to hers, pushing her back onto the bed gently.

"I...will show you a how I plan to 'worship' you, my little goddess," he whispered as he trailed kisses down her body, slowly undressing her.


	74. Immortality Dullness

"What are you going to do?"

Kagome glanced up from her book to see that Haku stood over her, looking down at her worriedly.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat up, and he sat behind her so that she could lean against him.

"Well...you see I've been thinking..."

"A dangerous past time..."

"I know."

They grinned at each other in amusement, before Haku's face smoothed back into a worried expression.

"Well...Madara, Zetsu, Sesshomaru, and Hidan are all immortal. Sasori and Pein have..._altered_ their bodies so that they are as well...Gaara, and any of the vessels share the lifespan of their demons, so they are immortal as well. Itachi will probably perform the same ceremony as Madara to lengthen his life...but Deidara, Zabuza and I..."

Kagome smiled, and pointed to the book in her hands, making him blink.

"'The history of the Uchiha clan'?"

"Yep. Madara translated the old tablets his family had into a book for me. It tells of how the Uchiha descended from demons, and that's where their 'blood line trait' stems from," she grinned at the male, who still gave her a uncomprehending look.

"It means, that there were some humans who mated with demons. I can tell that your powers most likely come from an ice demon somewhere in your family tree. Zabuza...he was a little harder, but its something akin to a 'rage' demon. That's why he has so much blood lust. Deidara...well I haven't been able to find a trace of demon blood in him..." she said quietly, making Haku frown slightly.

"What does the demon blood mean, exactly?" he asked, and she smiled.

"I can either purify the blood...or make it stronger. Making the blood stronger would make you similar to a hanyou...then a full blooded demon with time. Slowing your aging and making you immortal," she said quietly, and he stared at her in wonder.

"But...what about Deidara?" he asked, worried for the blond male that had been so nice to him.

"We'll have to figure something out...don't worried. I'm not out of ideas yet!" she smiled up at him, and her eyes slid shut when he suddenly leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Thank you for putting my worries at ease."

VI

A/N: Cripes. I hate actual chapters like this. Where there's no fun, just developing of the plot. . Blah. But hey, least Haku got a kiss! :D And if you didn't catch it, yes the 'I've been thinking' skit was a funny little bit from Beauty and the Beast that just sorta...through itself in there. Lol. Haku's chapter is next. :)


	75. Yummy Hot Smooth Older Haku Kyaaa

"Haku, I'm _fine_!"

"Yes, well, none the less, I'd like it if you just humored me, dear."

Kagome glowered at the long haired male, who was taking her pulse, and observing her 'complexion' as he called it.

"It was just one time!" she huffed.

"Kagome...aren't you feeling ill?" he asked worriedly.

"No! I'm _fine!"_ she growled, and he smiled, before leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Hun, you asked Pein to make you ice cream and barbecued potato chips," he said, chuckling.

"He's just being lazy," she pouted, and he smiled.

"It _is_ somewhat strange of a combination," he murmured, and she huffed again.

"Come on now, shirt off," he commanded, and she looked at him in shock.

"Oh come now, Kagome. I'm not 15 anymore," his smooth voice purred to her, and she suddenly blushed.

"Hmm...I don't think I've ever caused _that_ reaction before," he smiled, and reached up to place his palm on her cheek.

"I'll go tell Pein you're fine," he whispered, standing, and turned to leave, only for Kagome to grab his hand.

"Haku...stay?" Kagome whispered, her eyes glued to the floor.

She suddenly found herself on her back on the bed, with a very happy looking Haku crouched above her.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," he whispered, before his lips claimed hers in a enthusiastic, _hungry_ kiss.


	76. GaaraMinglesMaybeI Think

A/N: I must say, I agree with Gaara on that. This is due to all of your wonderful reviews! You asked for more...detail. Hopefully this is enough! :) Oh, and my beta was too distracted by the content to beta it. Lol.

VI

"I'm quite tired of waiting."

Sasori glanced at _his_ lover, and sighed. The younger red head, was looking at him, impatiently.

"I'm not good enough?"

Gaara glared at the older male, before turning to walk out of the room.

"That didn't work with Kagome. You aren't going to guilt me into not doing it, Sasori," his voice rumbled through the room, and the puppet master shrugged.

"It was worth a try."

He blinked lazily when Gaara suddenly appeared before him, staring into his eyes in a..excited manner.

"We could do it together..."

VI

"Well...I certainly wasn't expecting _this_ when I came back from the market!" Kagome giggled as she stared at the two, quite _naked_ red heads in her bed, and glanced back at Haku, who stood behind her, blinking in surprise.

"Haku is...acceptable," Sasori murmured to the male beside him, who shrugged, uncaring as he crooked his finger at Kagome, beckoning her to him.

Kagome slowly walked toward her bed, glancing over he shoulder to see that Haku stood in the doorway, frozen. Pausing as she stood before Gaara, her eyes took in his well muscled form as he sat up to place his hand on her cheek.

"Aren't you going to join us Haku?" Sasori smiled at the male, who stared at him, wide eyed, before fleeing the room.

"Abandoned me to the wolves," Kagome chuckled nervously, licking her suddenly dry looks as Sasori turned a pleased smile her way.

"What do you say, little red? Gonna let the big bad wolves in?" he purred, and she took a deep breath, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"You just crossed two stories, Sori," she pointed out halfheartedly, obediently helping when they both began undressing her.

"I've waited far too long, Gome," Gaara growled as he pulled her naked form against his quickly, not giving her time to pull back.

"Ah...but..." Kagome trailed off as his mouth closed around one of her nipples, causing her to arch against him and clumsily straddle his waist, pressing her core against him.

"Eager aren't you?" Sasori murmured, moving to kneel between Gaara's spread legs, his hand snaking between their bodies to rub against her expertly.

"I'm not well suited to only being with males," the younger man said as he pulled back for a breath, only to move to her other breast.

"You wound me so, dearest," Sasori chuckled, licking lightly up Kagome's neck to suck on the tip of her ear.

"Ah...Don't I get a s-say in this-s?" she hissed, her head falling back against Sasori's shoulder as his fingers expertly rolled her clit between them gently.

"No...not quite hun," Sasori purred in a delighted manner, his free hand reaching down to rub the head of Gaara's member against her opening, teasing them both.

"Y-You have a sadistic streak a mile wide!" the younger male growled, attempting to thrust up only for their partner to tilt him so that he merely slid against her again, making them both moan.

"I can't help it. You're both so _wonderful_ to tease. Say, I have an idea," Sasori said cheerfully, making Kagome open her eyes to stare at him warily.

She had never seen this side of him before. What had he and Gaara been doing all this time?

As it turns out, Sasori's idea was to turn Kagome to face him, while she remained straddling Gaara. She let the length of him rest against her core, and clenched her teeth, shivering at the movement.

"Go on Kagome, let him into you," Sasori purred, smirking devilishly, making her look at him in confusion, before she sat up slightly, allowing the red head beneath her to thrust into her, causing both to hiss and throw their heads back.

The both jumped in shock as they felt a soft tongue against their most intimate parts, still joined together. Looking down, Kagome watched as Sasori licked the base of Gaara's member slowly and repeatedly, before he quickly leaned up to give her clit the same treatment, causing her to cry out.

"I could get used to this," Gaara whimpered as they began moving together, Sasori making pleased sounds as he continued his attentions.


	77. Sickness

"Why is she sick?" Pein hissed at his lover, who was leaning against the wall of the bathroom, watching as Haku held Kagome's hair back, petting her back gently in a soothing manner.

"I don't know," the Uchiha murmured, a frown on his face.

It had been quickly decided that they were the only ones allowed in the bathroom. The rest all waited in the bedroom worriedly, no doubt pacing paths through the carpeting.

"We should call a medic," Pein said, panic clear in his voice as he turned in place, going this way and that in worry, making his lover slightly dizzy.

"I _am_ a medic," Haku murmured quietly, humming to the small female as she whimpered.

"Then what's _wrong_ with her?"

The two 'guards' turned to stare at Sesshomaru, who was glaring at them.

"We already decided who-"

"Save it. I wish to know what's wrong with the miko. Now."

Madara sighed and sat up, staring the demon in the eye fearlessly.

"We don't know yet Sessho-"

"We do." The three males glanced at the younger male, who shrugged.

"You all kept interrupting me," Haku said, and slowly helped Kagome to her feet, and when she wobbled, leaned down to pick her up bridal style slowly.

"You've really grown," Pein said, only just noticing that the male, who always wore very modest cloths, was apparently well muscled, if he was able to pick up their female so easily.

"That _would_ be why I've been allowed in her bed for some time, Pein," Haku stated, smirking in an amused manner as he carried her out of the bathroom carefully.

"I thought she was pregnant that time with the ice cream...what was it...two, three years ago? It's so hard to keep time around here..." Deidara said, running a hand through his silver highlighted hair.

"What's up with the hair man?" Hidan commented, lounging across the couch in the bedroom, and all eyes turned to the blond, who blushed.

"I took him as my mate."

Whiplash ensued as their attention went to Sesshomaru, who stood, unabashedly meeting all of their gazes.

"You...you're the least gay out of _all_ of us! Why the fuck would you do that!" Hidan gaped at the demon, who shrugged.

"I...my body is that of a 25 year old, Hidan. I'm not getting any younger. That's the problem, yeah..." Deidara sighed.

"He would have grown older and died had I not," Sesshomaru shrugged yet again, before turning his gaze to Kagome, who now slept on the bed in the middle of the room.

"What is wrong with her Haku? She is immortal. How could she get sick?" Zetsu whispered, a fierce frown on his face.

"She's not sick...she's carrying," Haku said quietly, brushing her hair back.

The room erupt into shouts. Thus waking the unaware female.

VI

A/N: At least I was able to hold myself back a couple of chapters? Neh? Hehe, sorry guys. Its just...too good to pass up. I mean...Heheheheh. Oh, so many possibilities. :)


	78. No More Tears

"Carrying what?" Zetsu was the first to speak, utterly confused.

"She said these 'pills' would keep her from being pupped..." Sesshomaru said quietly, equally as confused as the plant demon.

"They don't work _all_ the time...and she _does_ have multiple partners...multiple times a day," Sasori murmured as he calmly began to carve out a small humanoid figure from wood.

"I can't...are we really going to be dads?" Zabuza asked, his eyes wide.

"How the fuck are we supposed to raise a kid! We're all pretty damned fucked up ourselves! We'd make the kid into a fucking psycho like us!" Hidan yelled, pulling at his hair in panic.

"A...kid? We're having a kid? Really?" Pein seemed excited at the prospect, grinning widely.

"It'll be rather...enjoyable with all of us here," Itachi commented, his black eyes landing on the still sleeping female.

"Why the fuck are you all calm about this shit!" Hidan screeched, causing Kagome to sit up, wide eyed.

"Wha-What's wrong? Why are you yelling Hidan? Why don't you all come to bed? Its _late_!" she asked in confusion, flopping back down and pulling the covers over her head grumpily.

"I could teach it to blow up things, yeah," Deidara said in a delighted voice, and Kagome peaked out of her cocoon to glance at him.

"Teach what to blow up things?"

"As if I would let you teach it _that_. It will be a master of puppets like myself," Sasori hissed at the blond, who pouted.

"...Sand castles."

They all looked at Gaara, who glared at Sasori and Deidara.

"_They_ will learn how to make _sand castles_," he repeated, his voice vaguely threatening.

"Oi! Why the fuck do you say _they_! It won't be more than one! Humans can't have more than one! ...Can they?" Hidan turned to Haku, who smiled in an amused manner.

"Actually, humans are very capable of having more than one. And Inu youkai often have _litters_," Sesshomaru commented.

"Well lets hope _you_ aren't the fath-"

"If you finish that statement, I will decapitate you and use your head as a chew toy."

"...a baby? Why are you guys talking abo-" Kagome froze then, causing them all to focus on her.

"...Gome?" Haku gently rubbed the female's shoulders, frowning when he realized how tense she was.

"Kagome, you have to relax! Stress isn't good for the baby, yeah!" Deidara chirped, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her cheek, making her glance up at him.

"I...I can't be...this isn't...I took the _pills_," she insisted, waving her hands frantically.

Itachi waved a small _labeled_ packet at her.

"I don't know how long you've been slightly _off_ for, but apparently you've been under the impression that we're a day behind for quite some time now. Since this is marked _Monday_ and its _Tuesday _today," he said, tossing the packet into the trash can nearby.

"So...I missed a day? I'm ruining all of our lives because I missed one _day_?" she said, bringing her hands to cover her mouth as her lips trembled.

"Yeah, what the fu- Aw shit, Gome don't cry!" Hidan quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome, we're _happy_ about this! Madara..._Madara! Say something to her!_" Pein hissed at their leader, who jerked as if struck.

"What? Oh, Kagome! Why are you-For the love of kunai! Stop crying! We're having a _baby_!" Madara grinned, promptly glomping the small female and silver haired male.

"Oh cripes...he's entered Tobi mode," Itachi murmured, rolling his eyes.

"We can go shopping for cloths-Oh! And Zetsu can do his plant manipulation thing to make a crib and a rocking chair and a-"

"Since when am I a carpenter?" the plant man asked in amusement, though he was smiling gently.

"-and we can take it to parks, and teach it jutsu, and it will be _loved, _and _cherished _and _you have nothing to worry about koi, so stop sobbing! Please!"_


	79. Moments 1

_"I hate this_!"

Haku sighed as he, once again, held his lovers hair back. Really. Why were all of the other males _afraid_ to do this simple thing. Its not like _they_ were the ones throw-

"Haku, never let me eat again, I beg of you."

Looking down into her watery green eyes, the male sighed sadly and patted her head.

"It will be better once you eat healthier, dear," he said quietly, and she sighed.

"I know. But healthier just doesn't sound _appetizing_. And I want all of these weird foods..." she murmured, and he chuckled.

"You've always wanted weird foods."

VI

"I want watermelon..."

Kagome stared at Madara pleadingly, and he sighed.

"Why am I singled out, out of all of the men in our bed?" he growled sleepily, and she smiled.

"Cause your our alpha," Sesshomaru murmured smugly.

This earned him an irate glare from the Uchiha.

"I'm half tempted to let _you_ be the alpha for the night," Madara growled, blinking when the demon rolled out of bed, pulling on a robe smoothly.

"Fine. _I'll_ be the man of the bed," the dog huffed.

"Whatever. _I'll_ be the man with sleep," Madara snuggled back into the bed happily.


	80. Mada Time

Kagome poked Madara in the side, and watched, fascinated, as his eye twitched. His pen kept writing steadily on the parchment on his desk, so she poked him again. Another twitch. Three pokes later, and the twitch developed into a full blown jerk of his body, and he finally turned black eyes to her, making her smile happily. He blinked as she skipped away, and sighed as she closed the office door behind her.

VI

This time, a feather tickled his nose teasingly, and he immediately graced her with his attention. That didn't deter her, however. Though, she _did_ decide to straddle his lap cheerfully, trailing the feather down across his cheek, and down his neck lightly. He gazed at her as goosebumps crept along his pale skin, and she smiled. Letting the long, white feather fall from her hand and onto the table before them, she ran her hands through his long hair, and leaned down to press a sweet kiss against his slightly chapped lips, causing him to murr contently.

VI

When she attacked him next, he was washing his hair. Aware that his little minx had just joined him, he turned around to welcome her, his arms over his head as he lathered shampoo in his hair. He eyed her smirk wearily, head tilted slightly back so that soap didn't get in his eyes. She pored the body soap into her hands and set about cleaning him, her hands running down his pecs and toned stomach longingly, and he purred as he pressed closer to her, cursing that his hands were busy.

"Just let me wash the shampoo out doushi," he murmured and she shook her head slowly, making him blink down at her.

A groan came from his throat when one of her hands found his member and began stroking teasingly. His body tensed when her free hand slid _up_ his stomach, and he opened his eyes to look at her warily. A grin met his searching gaze, before her fingers wiggled teasingly against his upper ribs. Rich, tumbling laughter rewarded her efforts, and she brought her other hand up to join its sister, causing him to laugh harder.

"Kag- for the lov-_ s-stop!_" Kagome giggled as she relented and backed away from him, allowing her lover to lean against the wall and catch his breath.

"I'd never heard you laugh before. I thought I should fix that," she said smugly, and daintily hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel about her as she left the room.

"...You made me get soap in my eyes!" he called in good humor, earning delighted laughter from his female.


	81. Wild Gods

"You need to stop cursing."

Hidan glanced at Itachi, who stood in the doorway to his room, staring at him.

"Why the fuck should I?"

The Uchiha glared. Suddenly, Hidan felt somewhat intimidated.

"The baby will pick up your...unsavory habit, if you don't," Itachi pointed out, and the male scoffed.

"We'll just tell it '_cussin' is fuckin' wrong. Don't do it_' and that'll be that," Hidan went back to sketching in his notebook.

"That worked _so _well for your parents," Itachi shot back, scoffing, and the Jashinist glared at him.

"My _parents_ were fuckin' Buddhist priests, so I wouldn't fuckin' know," he spat, before storming out of the room, causing the Uchiha to blink.

"...An orphan?"

VI

"Shinto was very popular in my world, strange that this world doesn't believe in it, while it still has Buddhism," Kagome said quietly, looking around the small room that she had cleaned and decorated into an alter, which served as her 'shrine' of sorts.

"Is that a statue of Amaterasu?"

Hidan's soft voice caused her to jump, making him chuckle quietly as he knelt beside her.

"Pardon my intrusion, Amaterasu-sama. I just wished to speak with your miko shortly," the Jashinist said quietly, nodding his head to the statue, before turning to the wide eyed Kagome.

"Amaterasu is a worshiped god here, but Shinto isn't a religion?" she asked, throwing up her hands in utter confusion.

"Amaterasu is one of the...wild gods. She is a recognized force of nature, and is worshiped, but she belongs to no religion. She's recognized by pretty much everyone. Despite their religion," Hidan said thoughtfully, before reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"Don't stay kneeling too long. I'm sure Amaterasu-sama realizes that its bad for our baby," with that, he leaned down to peck her on the cheek before disappearing.


	82. Movie Night

"Least she didn't want to watch a chick flick," Zabuza grunted as he sipped his sake, sitting between Kagome's legs, who sat on the couch between Madara and Pein.

The rest of the lovers all sat in varying spots on the floor, which was covered in large, fluffy pillows. Haku lay against Zabuza's stomach, while Gaara and Sasori cuddled at his feet. Deidara sat beside Sesshomaru, who looked utterly bored as he sipped from his own sake.

"Oh yea, but those _pants_ man! And the hair! Is this guy a fag, 'Gome?" Hidan slurred, and Kagome smiled at him in an amused manner.

"The owl looks cool," Itachi murmured, and Zetsu scoffed.

"You have a strange love for birds," the plant man said, utterly sober.

"We should make an aviary..." Kagome said wistfully, taking a drink of her cocoa, before turning back to the movie.

"Zetsu _does_ have his own garden...and Deidara has his desk for his art," Madara agreed thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, and Gaara's going to get his own sand box next," Pein scoffed, earning a glare from the red head, who took another sip of his sake grumpily.

"Should we not do a nursery before all of that?" Sesshomaru added, making them all stiffen.

"...Why have we not thought of it before this?" Haku whispered to Zabuza, who shrugged, taking another sip.

VI

"_Dance ~magic, ~Dance ~magic ~Dance!"_

They all stared at Gaara in shock as he stood on the coffee table, dancing and singing along with the television. Sasori smirked in amusement as he watched his lover sway his hips happily, a pleased blush on his usualy pale face.

"_Jump~ magic, ~Jump ~magic ~Ju-_**Crack**

Gaara looked down at the table in confusion, which was now split in two.

"Note to self, no more drunken jumping on the next coffee table," Madara murmured, causing them all to nod in agreement, while Sasori shook his head and led the other red head to their room.


	83. Arrangements

"Let me in the bedroom Sesshomaru," Madara hissed at the demon, who sneered down his nose at him.

"I think not. You are too...violent," he said in a bored voice, and the Uchiha bristled.

"And what the fuck does _that_ mean!" Hidan growled at him, pushing his way to the front of the 'line' to the bedroom.

"Only Haku, Zetsu, Itachi, and Deidara are permitted in Kagome's bed until the baby is born," Sesshomaru stated, sighing.

"You can't fucking decide...wait a minute, we're too violent? Could the baby get hurt by rough sex?" Zabuza asked, frowning fiercely.

"It is unknown at this time. But until we find a medic...we shall assume so," this quieted the group of males, though they shifted nervously.

"So...I guess we'll have to occupy _ourselves_...I call uke!" Pein grinned excitedly, while the others sighed.


	84. ANBU

Kagome smiled as she sat with Hidan, leaning against his side as they watched the moonlight gleam over the water of the lake. They blinked in surprise when they heard the 'caw' of a crow overhead, and Hidan flinched.

"I'm sure Itachi is just trying to make sure we're safe," Kagome soothed as she reached up to trail a hand over his jaw.

"Fuckin' creepy birds..." Hidan growled, and stared down at the small female when he heard her stomach growl.

"Hehe, I guess I'm hungry..." Kagome blushed sheepishly, and the male stood, walking away at a brisk pace.

"What are you doing?" she called, blinking when he waved for her to remain seated.

"Going to grab you some food real quick. I'll be right back."

With that, the miko was left alone by the lake, and she couldn't help but glance up to assure herself that Itachi's summon was still there.

"This can't be good," she whispered, and moved to stand, only for a blade to press against her throat.

"Don't move," a dark voice whispered against her ear.

She froze, berating herself on leaving her sword behind. With a soft 'caw' the crow departed, and she sighed in relief.

"They were signaled, we must move quickly," a worried male voice called from the trees, and Kagome found herself being lifted bridal style.

"Be careful with her Tori. She has another chakra signal," a soft, feminine voice whispered, and Kagome found herself peering into a pair of sharingan, making her blink in surprise.

"You're pregnant?" the owners dark voice whispered, and she nodded hesitantly, earning a sigh from her captor.

"Lets move out! I can hear them coming!"

VI

"What in bloody hell were you thinking Hidan! Kagome was _kidnapped_ because you left her alone!" Pein hissed at the Jashinist, who growled back.

"I thought she was safe with Itachi's fuckin' bird ok? Lay off and lets go get her!"

Madara cleared his throat, causing them both to pause.

"If we follow them now, it will turn into a hostage situation. We don't want that to happen. Kagome may be immortal, but we don't know if the baby is," Sasori murmured, and they all stiffened.

"It was my brother, his blond teammate, and a Hyuuga, who kidnapped her. Which means they are going to Konoha. The Hyuuga can sense if a person is carrying, and Konoha has laws against interrogation while a female is pregnant. They'll keep her safe," Itachi informed them, causing Madara to growl.

"How the fuck can they be so _stupid_. Sometimes I wonder about my kin!" the Uchiha elder sighed.

VI

"They lost our trail. We should be safe to make camp for the night," the female said softly, and Kagome huffed in amusement as she was put down.

"Hopefully Zabuza won't kill you," she murmured as she sat down beside a promptly prepared fire, rubbing her forehead as she felt a headache coming on.

"Did you say _Zabuza_? He's alive? What about Haku?" the light voiced male asked, as they all sat around the fire, each keeping their bodies turned toward her.

"Yep. Zabuza brought Haku to me after your sensei nearly killed him, Naruto-kun!" Kagome said cheerfully, and they all stiffened.

"H-How do you know our-" Kagome cut the female off.

"I only know that the one with the sharingan is Sasuke, and since Naruto was his teammate, it only makes sense. That, and I'd heard that Naruto is a very cheerful individual. I don't think any of the ANBU I've encountered before has sounded so...lifelike. I'm afraid I don't know your name miss," Kagome said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head in a embarrassed manner.

"May as well remove our masks if she knows who we are, you too Hinata," Sasuke said, sighing in relief as he did so.

Kagome watched with interest as the Uchiha's face was revealed, showing a slightly more feminine face than Madara, yet more manly that Itachi. He was much more handsome than when she saw him while he was 12. She moved her gaze to the blond, and was pleasantly surprised by how masculine he had turned out. His whisker marks had darkened to look more jagged, and his long blond hair reminded her roughly of the style Madara wore. The female removed her mask to show a very beautiful, porcelain like face.

"I'm very grateful you were here, Hinata-san. I fear what might have happened had you not been," Kagome said quietly, holding her hand over her flat stomach protectively.

"We would never hurt a pregnant lady, Kagome-chan!" Naruto said quickly, and she glanced at him in surprise.

"You know my name as well?" she blinked at the blond when he blushed.

"The barkeep from years ago remembered you quite well. Said you were the prettiest girl he'd ever seen," Sasuke commented as he poked the fire slowly.

"Yeah! After I saw you stop Gaara from his rampage, I had to know more about you Kagome-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully, and she glanced at him in amusement, leaning back on her arms.

"You mean after you saw how big her breasts were, dobe," Sasuke quipped, causing Kagome to laugh softly.


	85. Mission Report

"I'm afraid this was our only lead on Akatsuki, Ibiki. We cannot interrogate her while she is pregnant. You know the laws. And even if it _wasn't _a law, I would not allow it," the busty woman behind the desk huffed, and Kagome glanced back and forth between her, and the scarred man before it.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she sent him a small smile, but kept her attention on the conversation before her.

"So you're saying we're going to have to wait, what, NINE MONTHS to get any information while Anko is out there being _tortured_ by those sick fucks?" Ibiki growled, casting a glare at Kagome, who blinked.

"Wait, did you say Anko was being _tortured_ by us? Are you out of your minds?" Kagome spoke up, causing Naruto to jump and motion her quite, though she stepped forward, away from the 'protection' he freely offered.

"Are you saying she's _not?_" the man said, taking an intimidating step towards her.

She blinked when she was suddenly looking at Sasuke's back, as he stood in front of her, glaring at the head of interrogation coldly.

"None of your scare tactics Ibiki. You heard the Hokage," he said calmly, though his eyes dared the elder man to try it again.

"Anko came with us freely," Kagome murmured quietly, causing them to turn to stare at her.

"Anko would never betr-"

"Betray what? A village that does nothing but scorn her for being different? That fears her and hates her for a demon that's been sealed inside her to _protect_ them? This is the fate of all of the vessels. They are singled out because of things they had no control over!" Kagome said, her temper rising at the disbelieving look that Ibiki was giving her.

"Its a believable story," Tsunade murmured, shrugging when the man turned to her in shock.

"Hokage-sama, you cannot honestly believe what this little tram-"

"Finish that statement and I'll have you working without pay for a month," she snapped, which caused the man to shut his mouth.

"Now, since you came here as a hostage...I'm afraid we cannot simply let you go. You'll be under house arrest, in the Uchiha district with either Sasuke or Naruto guarding you for the next nine months, at which point, Ibiki will be allowed to interrogate you, which will be witnessed by me, so that he does not get out of hand," Tsunade ordered, causing the ANBU mentioned to jump up.

"You mean I have to live with _him_!"

Kagome watched in amusement as the two argued with the blond woman, before the situation hit her.

_I won't see them...for at least nine months? They're going to miss everything!_ she thought worriedly, her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, Kagome-san. I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke will keep you safe," Hinata murmured quietly, and she sent the younger female a small smile.

VI

"They really think they can keep all of us away from her for nine months?" Hidan said in amusement, and the rest of them agreed silently, after listening to the report that Deidara's 'spider' gave.

"I give it a month, before Naruto and Sasuke are willing to help her escape and come with her," Pein said, flippantly tossing a kunai into the air.

"In the mean time...we can always use the transformation jutsu to remain undetected in the village," Haku suggested, and they all grinned.


	86. More Boring Explinations

"This will be your...ah...our...room," Sasuke blushed as he showed Naruto and Kagome into the largest bedroom in the main house of the Uchiha district, scratching the back of his head.

"Mmkay," Kagome chirped as she jumped into the large bed, snuggling her nose into one of the many fluffy pillows.

"Jeeze, leave it to you to do things big, teme," Naruto commented, setting his duffel bag in one of the corners, while Sasuke merely huffed.

"Actually, wasn't my room," he answered, as Kagome sneezed.

"I thought so! Its fairly...dusty, but it smells of 'Tachi," she murmured, yet continued to snuggle into the bed happily.

Naruto watched as Sasuke stiffened, and placed a worried hand on his friends shoulder.

"You...know Itachi?" he whispered, and Kagome sat up to look at him in surprise.

"Yes. He's one of my lovers. Did the third Hokage not tell you about his mission? I mean, it doesn't really surprise me, as it was supposed to be classified, but you were kinda in the middle of it, and the one most effected," she said, yawning sleepily.

"...Mission? What are you talking about? Itachi _murdered_ our family!" Sasuke hissed, and Kagome smiled gently.

"Itachi Uchiha is the biggest pacifist I know. Do you really even know your brother?" she asked quietly, making him blink.

"Well...I...he was on missions alot!" Sasuke said defensively, crossing his arms as he looked away.

"We found Itachi immediately after the massacre occurred. It took him a few years, but eventually he trusted me enough to tell me what had happened. Would you like to hear it from me, or from him? Or perhaps your Hokage?" she offered, and he frowned.

"You can go ahead and talk. I'm not guaranteeing that I'll believe you though. I'm just...curious. Itachi had told me that it was for 'power'. I never believed him. But, at the same time, he killed our family members in cold blood, and I just can't get past that..." Sasuke whispered the last part, sliding down the wall he was leaning against to sit on the floor.

"A few years back, Sasuke almost lost it completely. He wanted to kill Itachi and was hell bent on revenge," Naruto offered, sitting beside the bed curiously.

"What stopped him?"

"Well for one, I wasn't strong enough. But really...I realized that I was trying to get stronger for the wrong reasons. I need to protect what I _have_," Sasuke said, glancing at the blond, before looking away, blushing.

"So...what's Itachi all about, Kagome?" Naruto pried, grinning, and she laughed.

"He told me...well...in short, he was in a special ANBU section called ROOT," she said, making their eyes widen.

"Wait...so Itachi's head was fucked with by Danzo? Surely that earns him some leniency. Look how Sai is!" Naruto looked to the Uchiha, who was staring at Kagome intently.

"At this point, I'd like to point out that Naruto has the nine-tailed fox sealed within him, and Sasuke has the two-tailed cat sealed within him. Well...unfortunately, Sasuke's case is a bit similar to Gaara's...in that they were both sealed for _power_. Fugaku...well...he was hoping that Sasuke would turn out like...Itachi. A...what do you guys call it...a prodigy?" Kagome watched as Sasuke lowered his head onto his knees, and motioned her to keep going.

"The Uchiha council thought that Itachi was _their_ ANBU member. I suppose, he was in two teams in that manner. ROOT, and the Uchiha's own special squad, which included his best friend, and a few others that Itachi never really talked about. Anyway, the Uchiha saw the implant of the two-tail as a failure, and were planning to terminate the experiment," Kagome said quietly, and blinked when Naruto jumped up.

"They were going to kill Sasuke!" the blond growled, and she raised her hands.

"Why did they need power?" Sasuke asked, his hand rubbing the seal on his stomach absently.

"They wanted to destroy Konoha. Don't ask me why. Even Itachi didn't know that," Kagome shrugged, yawning again.

"So, because of all of this, Danzo gave him the mission to kill them and go rogue so that his plan didn't get found out, right?" Naruto guessed, frowning darkly.

"Actually, he was supposed to kill _all_ of the Uchiha," she corrected, causing both of their heads to jerk up.

"He didn't kill me! He didn't even attempt to!" Sasuke said, his narrowed eyes focused on her.

"He loved you. The rest of the clan only wanted to use him. But he watched you grow up. He couldn't kill you. He really will make a good father," Kagome said happily, her hand rubbing her still flat stomach happily.

"So its Itachi's baby then?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen.

"Dunno," Kagome said, blushing as she looked away.

"...How can you not know who the father is?" the blond asked, poking her cheek in an amused manner.

"Remember the blond and the red head you saw me with when I calmed Gaara down? Those are only _two_ of my lovers," Kagome mumbled, and jumped when Sasuke stood abruptly.

"What, so you just cheat on your...lovers?" he demanded, and she laughed.

"No, of course I don't! We all live together!" she told him, making him blink in surprise.

"Neh, neh! How many lovers do you have Kagome-chan?" Naruto asked, looking excitedly curious.

"Um...Technically? Ten...I think...I don't think Zetsu counts as a lover. I mean, he can't possibly be the father..." Kagome trailed off, blushing when Naruto looked even more curious than before.


	87. Night Time Activities

"Go to _sleep_ Dobe!" Sasuke hissed into the dark room.

"But I'm not _tired_ Teme!" Naruto stuck his tongue out, though he knew his rival couldn't see it.

Kagome smiled in amusement as she watched the two grapple on the moonlit kissed floor, both of them bare chested. She sighed as she felt her blood rush lower, especially so when the two of them kissed gently.

"Fine, but we have to be quiet. We don't want to wake her up," Sasuke relented, and they quickly stripped.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock at the sight, and couldn't help but stare. She jumped when felt a familiar hand trail over her hip lightly, and she leaned back into the touch, her form hidden by the large, fluffy comforter. She gasped silently in delight when his mouth found her breasts, one of his hands covering her mouth as his other hand trailed lower. As the two in the floor moaned semi-quietly, he whispered to her.

"You like watching my brother and his lover, neh?" his breath ghosted over her flesh, and she could only accomplish a small nod before he went completely under the covers, and removed the pair of boxers she had borrowed from his closet.

She bit into his palm gently as his tongue explored her core, and she couldn't help but attempt to thrust up against his mouth, silently begging for more. She whimpered softly when he thrust his tongue into her.

"Is she waking up?"

Naruto's voice caused Kagome to stiffen slightly, and Itachi's hand snaked away from her mouth to her breast, allowing no part of him to be seen. She turned her head and threw her arm over it, eyes lightly closed.

"She's just dreaming," Sasuke said breathlessly, before continuing his actions.


	88. Flowers

"Oh! Look at this flower!" Kagome beamed as she held out a blue rose to Naruto, who blinked.

"You...like flowers?" he asked, and Sasuke smacked him behind his head.

"Of _course_ she likes flowers, Dobe! She's showing you one, isn't she!" the Uchiha handed the merchant some money, and pushed the two along, making Kagome blink.

"T-Thank you, Sasuke!" she blushed, holding the rose to her nose with a pleased smile.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

"Oh no...are those _fangirls_?" she whispered, quickly ducking behind Sasuke in fear, causing him to look over his shoulder at her in amusement.

"Who's the chick hiding behind your back?" Kagome wearily looked at the blond girl, her eyes taking in her revealing outfit in distaste.

"This is Kagome, our..._girlfriend_!" Naruto quickly supplied, causing Kagome and his lover to look at him in surprise, before they quickly nodded in agreement.

"Yes, this is _our_ girlfriend," Sasuke pulled her from behind his back and embraced her, making her blush, holding her rose carefully so that it wouldn't be crushed.

"Sasuke-kun has a...girlfriend?" the blond seemed paler than should be healthy.

"With...Naruto?" the pink haired girl spoke up finally, glancing between the three, before stepping forward to embrace them.

"Kyaaa! I'm so happy for your guys!" she squeeled, squeezing them tightly, only to gape when both males pushed her away.

"Thank you Sakura-chan but Kagome is very delicate and sometimes you forget your strength," Naruto said sheepishly, while Sasuke, ran his hands down Kagome's sides and looked her over to make sure she was ok.

"Why wasn't it _me_! You had to go outside of the village to find a girl willing to sleep with both of you! Really? I would have been _so_ willing!"

Kagome blinked at the blond girl, before turning an amused look to the males, who blushed brightly.

"I'll just be taking Ino along now," Sakura said happily, before pushing the female in the other direction.

"You know, Zetsu and I have a garden at home. It has all kinds of herbs, but no flowers," Kagome said quietly, petting the petals thoughtfully.


	89. Reluctance

"Maybe we should...like...make a nursery in the next room?"

Sasuke and Kagome looked at the blond strangely. They _had_ been enjoying a movie quietly, all lounging on the couch in a dog-pile, until he spoke.

"We could knock down the wall between our room and mine to extend it and just make that half the nursery," Sasuke suggested, and Kagome shook her head, laughing.

"I'm going to help the guys make a nursery at our base silly! There's no reason to go making one here!" she giggled, and Naruto and Sasuke frowned, heavily displeased at the thought.

"But...you can't leave, Kagome-chan!" the blond said, pouting, and Kagome smiled.

"I have to go back, surely you understand that," she said, blinking when Sasuke pulled away.

"_Why_ do you have to go back?" he growled, standing to face them both.

"Ok...I guess you _don't_ understand. I love them...I can't just leave them," she said quietly, and Naruto sighed.

"But...if you go to them...then we'll be alone again..."

Sasuke looked at the blond, who was glaring at the ground sullenly. Running his hand through his bangs, the Uchiha frowned when he realized that the blond was _right_.

"So come with."

Their heads shot up at the short suggestion, and Naruto blinked several times before jumping up, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yatta! That works perfectly!"

"Think this through dobe! We would be missing nin! We'd be in the Bingo Book!" Sasuke hissed at his best friend who shrugged.

"Yeah, and so what? Ya know, with Itachi, and Anko, and all the other guys she's described, do you _really_ think we would get hurt by any ANBU they might send after us?" Naruto grinned, poking the Uchiha in the stomach teasingly.

"You can't be _serious_ Naruto! We...No! This is ridiculous! We will stay here, and Kagome will have her baby and we'll help her raise it and over time she'll forget all about _them_!" Sasuke threw his hands into the air when Naruto just stared at him, flabbergasted.

"You are _really_ going to keep Kagome away from her baby's father? Your going to keep the _baby_ away from its father?" the blond hissed at his lover, who clenched his teeth tightly.

"The father is probably crazy anyway!" he said, sighing.

"And you aren't?" Kagome asked, amused, making him blink.

"Don't you want to talk to your brother?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke winced.

"...Not particularly," he whispered, before walking out of the room.


	90. Animal

Kagome stared at the small, black animal in Naruto's arms intently, and black beady eyes looked back at her lazily as it curled into a ball in the blonds gentle grip.

"I thought we could name it Itachi!" Naruto chirped, and she gave him a disbelieving look.

"She obviously doesn't like weasels, dobe. Throw it outside before it bites you and gives you rabies," Sasuke said as he pulled a plate from the warm, soapy water in the sink and began scrubbing at it.

Kagome watched the glare the weasel graced the Uchiha with, and blinked when it turned red eyes back to her. She sighed in defeat, and reached out to take the long animal into her arms gently. It curled around her neck like a scarf, and she sighed again as she made her way to their bedroom.

"I hate rodents...but you're kinda cute, Itachi," she murmured, her finger rubbing the soft patch of fur on its nose affectionately as it gave a small, apologetic trill.

"A weasel isn't a rodent, 'Gome," Naruto chirped from the living room, causing her to blink at how good his hearing was.

_Is it possible he heard us that night as well_? she wondered as she laid on the bed, Itachi curled up on her stomach contently.


	91. A Vampires And Fairies Production

A brief interlude from our normal story to bring you this-

VI

Vampires and Fairies

"So...What your telling me...is you're _vampires?_" Kagome stared at the leggy beings before her, her eyes raking their 'perfect' forms criticly.

"Yes, miss. Vampires are real," the leader said patiently, and she laughed.

"Oh, I don't doubt the _existence _of vampires. I doubt that you _are_ vampires," she sneered, and Sesshomaru and Sasuke gave approving 'hn's.

"You don't have the proper canines to ingest your primary food source. You don't _act_ like vampires...except perhaps that one -_a clawed hand gestured vaguely towards Edward_- you sparkle, -_a snicker came from Naruto at this_- and you don't burn in the sun," Sesshomaru stated, glaring at the Cullens.

"I'm more of a vampire than you freaks are," Sasuke grunted, causing Naruto to burst out laughing.

VI

A.N/ Was too short to warrant a full story, and it went along with the Koukyuu personalities, so I just decided to throw this in there while I'm having a small hiccup with the next chapter.


	92. Of Shirts and Tests

"Why did you have to bring the _pest_ home Dobe? Look at it!" Sasuke motioned to the small furry animal, which was curled atop Kagome's chest contently, both asleep.

"It was cold and _wet_ and looked so _alone _and..." Naruto pouted at his lover, who scoffed.

"I can't tell if you're a sucker for _orphans_ or for _strays_," Sasuke growled, and the blond glared at him.

"I took _you_ into my bed, didn't I?" he hissed, before sweeping out of the room in a flurry of orange and black.

"...Ouch," Sasuke winced, turning back to the offending animal.

"Lucky bastard," he whispered, his gaze raking the female's relaxed form longingly, before he left her to sleep in peace.

VI

Kagome yawned as she stretched, careful of the weasel on her chest. She blinked. Or, rather, of the weasel that was _supposed_ to be on her chest but _wasn't._ She looked around the bedroom in panic, her eyes settling on the youngest Uchiha left.

"Do you know where Itachi went?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"It chittered incessantly at me before darting out the window. I made a grab for it, but the little shit has long teeth," Sasuke held up a sluggishly bleeding hand, and she gasped.

"Sasuke! How could you not take care of it?" she fussed, grabbing his uninjured hand and dragging him into the bathroom, where she ran it under cold water.

"I'm not to let you leave our sight, and Naruto has gone missing," Sasuke said quietly, wincing when her grip on his hand tightened slightly.

"Missing?" Kagome whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Well...not really _missing_ per say. We just had an argument and he stormed out," he blushed as he glanced away from her worried gaze.

"Oh, well that's not _too_ bad. Lovers quarrel," she giggled, patting his hand as she finished wrapping it.

"...How did you know we were lovers?" the Uchiha backed her against the counter-top gently, caging her smaller form within his as he placed his arms on either side of her.

"The conversation with those two girls? Also...well...you weren't exactly _quiet_. Course, I didn't want to interrupt," she said, blushing brightly as his onyx eyes stared into hers intently.

"...I see..." he murmured, before hesitantly brushing his lips against hers.

Kagome's eyes slid shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck, applying more pressure to the contact as he slid his knee between her legs easily. The top of his thigh rubbed against her core through their clothing when she lifted one of her legs to wrap it about his waist. Moaning at the contact, she reached down and untucked his shirt, tugging at it insistently, earning a chuckle from the male, who quickly stripped the shirt from his form, and did the same with hers. He easily lifted her up onto the counter, and used the height it gave her to rub himself against her, cursing their cloths silently.

"What the fuck are you doing Teme?"

Both paused in their movements to glance at the blond in surprise.

"Isn't it obvious Dobe?" Sasuke hissed at his lover.

"I...I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't think- you didn't seem the type to _mind_ if we-" Kagome blinked when the blond cut her off.

"She's _pregnant_ you sick fuck!"

"...Are you calling me _fat?_!"

Naruto stared at her in horror.

"No! You aren't showing at all Kagome! But...you're _pregnant_! You can't just...it could hurt the baby!" the blond said frantically.

"We went to see Tsunade last week Dobe, while you were spying on Kakashi and Iruka's 'date'. She said so long as Kagome is comfortable with it, and she isn't in any pain, its fine," Sasuke stared his lover down, daring him to argue back, only to find the blonds attention was now firmly on Kagome's chest.

VI

A/N: I made a 3ft by 2ft poster of the harem on my devart page. :) Two diff versions. ^^


	93. Fire

Sasuke watched his lover chase an 'invisible' enemy around the living room, broom in hand. He winced when the blond knocked over yet _another_ of his late mother's 'prized' vases, and heard it crash to the floor.

"Aw fuck it, RASENGAN!"

Eye twitching as the blond ran around the living room, destroying several pieces of furnature, he growled when he realized that their foe was _still_ not dead.

"Why is that stupid spider _still_ alive?" Kagome muttered from her spot atop his back, clinging to him for dear life, and he easily handed her over to the blond, who blinked at him in surprise as the Uchiha began forming hand signs.

"Katon: Hibashiri," Sasuke smirked in triumph as the trail of fire chased the spider around the room, before quickly cornering and burning it- but not before catching the drapes, the couch, _and_ the kitchen table on fire.

"How the hell did it catch the kitchen table on fire? It was in the living room?" Kagome asked with wide eyes, and the Uchiha shrugged.

"Wide range?"


	94. Ramen

"I can't eat another bite!" Kagome moaned as she clutched her stomach, leaning against Sasuke's shoulder with a pleased smile.

"You liked it Kagome-san? I was a bit hesitant with the recipe!" The elder man stirring a large pot said, grinning widely.

"It was _wonderful_ cook-san!" she beamed at him, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks before he turned back to cooking determinedly.

"I think...you just killed my love for ramen 'Gome..." Naruto murmured, pushing his own bowl away from him.

"Wasabi ramen is _awesome_," Kagome purred, and Sasuke chuckled when the blond turned a bit green.


	95. Cats

Kagome stared at the venus fly trap on the window sill of the bedroom. It couldn't be...could it?

"Zetsu?" she whispered, kneeling to be even with the small plant, which only snapped closed around a passing fly.

"Ah! Kagome-chan! So you met the newest addition to the house! Sasuke's house seems a bit bare, so I brought in a few plants!" Naruto called cheerfully from below the window, where he was carrying a few plotted flowers into the house.

"Yes...but you seem...which Zetsu _are_ you?" Kagome asked in confusion, blinking owlishly when the plant only remained silent.

"I know the Dobe says talking to plants is good for them, but you _might_ be taking it a bit far Kagome..." Sasuke said quietly, looking up from sharpening his kunai to stare at her curiously.

VI

Sasuke glowered at Naruto, who grinned sheepishly. Not only had the blond found the weasel sitting on their doorstep a few days ago, but now he had gone a step too far!

"_No more strays_!" Sasuke growled, causing Kagome to sit up, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Hn...what's the problem?" she murmured sleepily.

Sasuke glanced at her in amusement, before turning back to his lover, who pouted at him.

"But...I think they were waiting for someone," Naruto said, placing the three cats on the floor, and gaping when all three immediately jumped onto the bed and began to purr and rub against Kagome.

"...Yobou? Yori? What are you doing here?" she asked, and the black furred cat puffed its chest out, giving her a feline grin, while the white cat just sighed and began grooming itself contently.

Kagome giggled happily as Yobou put his front paws on her shoulder and licked her cheek. A small sneeze made her blink, and she turned to see a _third_ cat sitting on the bed with her, looking at her expectantly as it rubbed its nose with the back of her paw.

_Madara?_ she wondered, taking in the black eyes of equally black cat. An orange patch of fur stood out just above its nose, and she smiled as it poked its nose against her cheek after climbing into her eyes.

"Tobi," she grinned, and glanced at the plant again.

"You know them?" Sasuke grunted, and she nodded.

"The black ones are mine. The white one belongs to one of my lovers," she said quietly, and blinked when the white cat was suddenly suspended from the Uchiha's hands.

"Out it goes then," Sasuke sniffed, and walked towards the window.

"Oh, so you think you can fucking hurt _my_ cat, do you little Uchiha? Itachi, I won't forgive him if this fuck hurts Yori."


	96. With A Bang

**A/N: I accidentally posted a separate chapter, for a completely unrelated story on here. Sorry guys!**

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Hidan appear on the window sill, and quickly take the white cat from Sasuke, petting it absently as it clung to his cloak, shaking.

"Idiot. The plan was to stay _hidden_, yeah."

A nearby vase exploded and Deidara appeared in the rubble, glaring harshly at the silver haired man. She blinked when she was suddenly beneath Madara's form, and he smirked down at her.

"Hello lovely," he whispered, leaning down to gently kiss her lips before climbing off the bed quickly.

She looked down at the remaining black cat in her lap, and Yobou shrugged. The weasel that had been curled up against her side stretched lazily, before a small cloud of smoke erupted from it, and Itachi was laying beside her, looking around the room calmly. Naruto and Sasuke quickly moved so that they were back to back, and glanced around the room warily.

"Stay back, Kagome. Things could get messy," Naruto murmured, and Kagome sighed when, with a loud _poof_, the rest of the organization was surrounding them.

"Why would we be hurting Kagome-chan? She's our hime," Anko said, grinning as she glanced at the miko on the bed to make sure she was unharmed.

"Calling in the cavalry over a _cat_? Really, Hidan?" Zabuza scoffed, though his eyes also swept over her form for injuries.

"N-No way! You guys _are _alive!" Naruto grinned as he lept at Haku, hugging the male, who laughed.

"Dobe, you are a _horrible_ ANBU," Sasuke sighed as he let his own defensive stance drop, though he remained tense.

Kagome sighed in relief when it appeared they weren't going to fight, and turned onto her side to nuzzle against Itachi's chest, who placed a comforting hand on her hip.

"That prick is lucky I don't sacrifice him to Jashin-sama."

She stiffened and sat up quickly to gift Hidan with a glare. He frowned back, before looking away, a pout on his lips.

"Cats land on their feet, immortal," Zetsu said as he phased through the floor.

_So he **wasn't **the plant? But Itachi **was** a weasel...Madara **was** a cat...and Deidara was a...vase?_ Kagome couldn't help the giggle that came from her, and her lovers all glanced at her in amusement.

"Who was going to show up next? Sesshomaru as a dog?" she giggled, only to gape when the demon looked away indifferently.

"We should leave before the village recognizes our chakra signatures," Itachi said quietly, glancing at Anko, who nodded in agreement.

"We aren't _really_ that transparent are we?" Pein asked Naruto, who blinked at him.

"I had no idea!" the blond said, causing them all to laugh.


	97. Running From Konoha

_Now why does THIS feel familiar_? Kagome wondered in amusement as she looked up at Zabuza's bandaged face. His brown eyes glanced down at her when he noticed her stare, and he gave her a wink, tightening his arms carefully around her form as he carried her further and further away from the village.

"I want it known that _I_ think we should kill them."

They both glanced over at Sasori, the self proclaimed 'guard' for the two ninja that were running on either side of them. Sasuke grunted in amusement, while Naruto snickered.

"You're being too loud Sasori," Gaara murmured, giving his lover an irritated glare.

"You think we should kill _anyone_ that shares her bed Sasori," Pein said, chuckling even as he swept Kagome from Zabuza's arms, making her blink.

"Hey! I was carrying her just fine!" the mist nin growled, but the orange haired male only shrugged and leaned down to brush his nose against Kagome's hair, even as he dodged a the man's reaching hand.

"No more 'hot potato'," Kagome growled, only to squeak when Madara suddenly stole her from Pein, smirking down at her.

"Okay, ya know what? Screw all of you! Sesshomaru?" she called, and smiled at the exasperated look on Madara's face when the demon stole her from _him_.

Sighing, she curled up against the taiyoukai's chest, content in knowing she wouldn't be stolen from _him._

_VI_

_A/N: So yeah. If at some point the last chapter had Sango in it...reread the chapter, as it has been fixed. I uploaded the wrong file while I was fixing some errors, and the real chapter is up now. Sorry guys!  
_


	98. Colors

"Pft. Its definitely mine."

Naruto and Sasuke watched the group of males arguing. They had only been there for a week, and were already learning the...quirks, of living here. For example, Sasuke learned to avoid stepping on Zetsu's garden the hard way. His hand rubbed the scar on his arm, where one of the 'plants' had bitten him. Naruto learned not to touch any of Sasori's puppets, lest a barrage of weapons be thrown at him.

"What does it matter _who_'_s_ it is, yeah? We'll all be its father," Deidara frowned at the rest of the group, who nodded in agreement, though they continued arguing.

"The child...will be rather strong, won't they?" Haku asked Zabuza, who nodded.

"It will have all of _us_ raising it. Yes, it will be strong...and crazy," the man grinned, showing off sharp looking teeth without his usual bandages.

"How are we supposed to tell whose it is?" Gaara asked, smirking when they all turned to stare at him.

"Obviously the hair color," Pein said, running his hand through his orange locks smugly.

"What if the hair color is black?" Sasuke asked casually, and they all blinked.

"If you've jinxed it Uchiha..." Hidan growled, and Sasuke smirked.


	99. Without Hands

"Can't you tell whose it is...like...through smell or something?"

Sesshomaru glanced up at Zabuza's question, and raised an elegant brow at him.

"If all of you were to keep your hands off of her for one night, I would be able to scent the father of the pup, yes," the youkai said, and the man grinned.

VI

He watched them all in amusement as they made love to the miko..._without_ using their hands.

"This isn't exactly what I meant..."


	100. Father

A snort escaped her when she walked into the bedroom, to see almost half of her lovers wrestling furiously on the bed.

"Why do they place so much value on who the father is?" Zetsu asked quietly, leaning against the far wall, watching them, and her eyes widened.

"_Guys_! You're fighting over who the father is?" she growled, causing all of them to freeze in their movements.

Madara turned his head to look at her slowly, releasing his grip on Deidara's hair as the blond took his hands from his throat. Hidan took one last cheap shot at Zabuza with his elboe before leaping up, while Pein pulled his kunai from the immortal's back.

"Well...you see..." Madara cringed when the angry female cut him off with a glare.

"I don't want to hear another word about this. You are _all_ fathers. Get over yourselves," she scoffed, and stomped out of the room.

VI

"We're banned from her bed?" Pein whined, pouting at his lover, who nodded.

"It would appear so...at least for tonight," Madara sighed, and Deidara threw his hands up.

"I _knew_ I should have just left it! You're all idiots, yeah!" the blond stalked out.

"One night can't be that bad," Zabuza huffed.

"Fuck! This sucks ass!" Hidan growled.

VI

"Ok...so maybe it _can_ be that bad," Zabuza murmured, as they sat at the side lines, watching as the other males made love to the miko.

Glancing at their blond partner in crime, Madara chuckled when he saw a line of drool falling from his tongue, which panted like a dog.

"I'm not used to feeling so...left out," Pein whispered, and the Uchiha took his hand.

"Come, lets amuse _ourselves_."


	101. Birth

A/N: Here it is, THE time skip! (I figured 100 chapters was a round enough number. ^^) If enough people ask for it, I will make another story to continue drabbles from Kagome's pregnancy and the hilarity that would doubtless ensue. However...here we are.

Warning: Time skip. Birthing scene.

VI

Konan fluttered around the room nervously, taking boiled water from Kisame, and bringing towels from the bathroom in a panicked manner. Her hands clenched together when she finally decided that there was _enough_ hot water and towels in the bedroom...four pots and eight stacks later.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can do, Kagome?" the paper loving woman whispered, and the miko merely grunted.

"She'll be fine doll," Anko grinned excitedly, though her eyes remained trained on Kagome's sweating form.

"Come on hun! One more push!" Haku said quietly, grimacing at all of the blood and...fluid that accompanied the small bundle of warmth that he caught in a clean towel easily.

"I'll finish Kagome, clean up the baby," Anko said, sweeping in to finish what the mist nin most likely knew nothing about.

"R-Right," Haku murmured, only for Konan to sweep the baby from his shaking hands.

"You would just drop it," the blue haired female hissed, quickly going into the bathroom to clean the oddly silent baby.

Haku sighed as he relaxed against the wall in relief, glad that the experience was over. He blinked when he heard Kagome give another heart wrenching cry.

"H-Haku! Come back! _Quickly_!" the young man jerked and dashed back to the bedside.

VI

"What is _taking_ so long? And why did she cry again? And why won't the baby _shut up_?" Hidan growled as he paced along with the _train_ of males in front of the door.

"Babies cry fool," Zabuza scoffed, and the male scowled.

"Quiet, someone's coming to the door!" Madara hissed, and they all turned to watch the door slowly open.

"I'll have you know that Kagome has threatened each and every one of you with no sex for a month if you wake the baby up," the feminine male sniffed haughtily, and Pein stared at him.

"But its awake, yeah," Deidara pipped up, listening to the loud wails that came from the general direction of the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

"Just get in here and be quiet," Haku commanded, stepping aside.

As they walked into the room swiftly, they were all stunned at the sight of a slightly red faced, completely exhausted looking miko laying, swathed in towels, holding a small bundle against her chest carefully. She smiled at them, and they slowly made their way to the bed, to peer down at the sleeping face of a baby in her arms.

"Meet Shippo," she said quietly, voice slightly horse.

"Then it was..." Sesshomaru trailed off as he turned to watch Konan emerge from the bathroom, holding a bundle that emitted a high pitched whine.

"And meet his little sister Rin," Haku affirmed, grinning, and they all blinked before giving loud shouts of joy...effectively waking the baby boy in Kagome's arms.

"...twins," Sesshomaru said in amusement, taking the bundle from Konan to press his nose against the baby's, causing it to stop whining and give a pleased gurgle.

VI

A/N: Gosh...ok, that was EXTREMELY hard to write and come up with how many babies. -.-


	102. Fathers

"They're...bald..." Hidan said eloquently, grimacing at the look their lover threw him.

"I'm fucking serious asshole. No more talk of fathers. I won't have them growing up knowing anything but that they are loved. And that all of you are their _father_. I don't care _who_ they belong to blood-wise. You will fucking _love_ them, no matter _what_, **_got it_**?" she growled at him as she fed the two babies in her arms, wincing as strong jaws bit at her.

"Never threaten the lioness protecting her cubs," Zetsu said wisely, wiggling his black hand over Shippo's face, causing him to go cross eyed as his concentration broke from his meal.

"You're not going to try to eat them right?" Zabuza asked, and the plant youkai gave him an exasperated look.

"I'd be more worried about _Kisame_ eating them," Deidara growled protectively, making Kagome laugh.

"Their eyes are blue," Deidara said, smirking, and Kagome huffed.

"That's the color a baby's eyes _are_ blondie," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wonder what they'll look like. Father aside, you have quite the mix of bloodlines for them to inherit," Sasuke said, and she blinked.

"I suppose so," she murmured, gazing down at the two bundles in her arms.


	103. I don't hum

"Rin woke Shippo up," Sesshomaru murmured into his pillow, arm slung over Kagome's waist protectively.

With his demon hearing, who needed monitors?

"I'm not it," Madara hissed, and Kagome cracked an eye open.

"If you guys want sex _any time_ soon, one of you will go take care of them, considering I can't walk," she growled, and Gaara yawned and sat up slowly.

"I have Shippo," the red head murmured, sliding out of bed to pad out of the room.

"I'm _not_ it," Madara stated again, more forcefully this time.

"In my palace, we had nursemaids who did this stuff," Sesshomaru groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"I already said, I'm not-"

"Go do it, Mada," Pein grumbled, pushing his lover out of the bed, who landed with a solid _thump_ on the wood floor.

"Traitor," the Uchiha hissed as he stood, and stalked out of the room.

VI

"Come on Rin, come on. That's enough," Madara said sternly as he held the infant to his chest, patting her back awkwardly.

His gaze fell on Gaara, who held a quiet Shippo in the cradle of his arms, swaying back and forth as he hummed. Blinking, he looked down at the top of a hairless head and sighed. Madara Uchiha did _not_ hum. It was going to be a _long_ night.


	104. Red And Black

"That's my third fucking shirt today!" Hidan swore as he stared down at the...'spit up' that ran down his front.

"Watch your crude words," Itachi hissed as he covered Rins ears, glaring at the jashinist.

"Oh please, they can't even fucking talk yet!" Hidan blinked when a kunai zipped past his nose, and turned to glare at Itachi, who had his hands full of a gurgling little girl.

"How did you-"

"You heard Uchiha. Stop fucking cussing!" Kisame hissed as he swiped Shippo from the silver haired man's hands.

"Hypocrites!"

VI

"They're getting hair!"

Everyone looked up at Madara's excited yell, and he shoved giggling Shippo into Kagome's face, making her blink.

"Well...yes...humans _do_ grow hair, Mada..." she smiled at him as she took the baby into her arms, who gurgled happily as he clumsily searched for breasts.

"Well...but...the hair...and...they were _bald_," the ancestor blushed as he looked away from her teasing smile.

"Didn't you ever have kids? Aren't you considered the Uchiha _ancestor?_" Sasuke asked, swaying a sleepy looking Rin in his arms carefully.

"They _are_ two months old, Madara. It took them a bit _long_ to grow hair if anything," Sasori murmured, eying the small patch on Shippo's otherwise bald head.

"Sasuke was like that when he was born," Itachi said conversationally, and they all turned to stare at him.

"The hair _is_ black, yeah," Deidara said, before tugging gently at a lock of Kagome's hair.

"Whose your daddy?" Kagome purred to the infant, cooing when he smiled toothless at her.

VI

Kagome blinked as she walked into the living room, where Naruto and Rin were having a staring contest.

"Ha! You blinked!"

She rolled her eyes as she sat beside the two, the small baby laying on the blonds legs giggling non-stop as she did.

"She's a month old, Naruto. She doesn't even know what blinking _is_," she teased, reaching out to tap the little girls nose gently, only for said little girl to bring her finger into her mouth.

"Her eyes are darkening," the blond said quietly, carefully lifting the baby into his arms to show her what he meant.

"They're becoming black. Heh. Let's wait to see how long it takes them no notice, ne?" she grinned mischievously, causing the blond to chuckle.

One month later

"KAGOME SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH SHIPPO!"

The miko blinked as Madara appeared in front of her, waving his hands frantically. She looked around, frowning.

"Well...where is he?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, only for the man's eyes to widen further.

"Shit!" he dashed out of the room, and reappeared in front of her, dangling a cross eyed little boy from his hands.

She glanced over the baby, before taking him from the disgruntled Uchiha, sitting him on her lap. He and his sister had just become strong enough to support their own heads, so he sat up on her knee happily, looking up at her in awe as his eyes finally became uncrossed.

"If you've been running with him like that all morning, its no wonder his eyes were crossed," she said in amusement, wiping a bit of drool from the baby's chin.

"What? His eyes were doing what? That's not why I brought him in here! Somethings wrong with his eyes! I swear, I only left the room for a moment and I came back and they were...they were..."

Kagome stared at Madara as he proceeded to pace the room, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"They were what?" she finally asked when he remained silent.

"_Red!_" he whispered, eyes wide as he cringed away from her suddenly looming for.

"Madara Uchiha, _where _did you leave our baby?" she growled, and he scratched his head.

"The red went away, but it didn't go back to blue like I thought it would. His eyes are black now, but what could hav-"

"_Where did you leave our baby Madara!_" she hissed, placing Shippo in the play pen to stalk towards her lover.

"W-Well, I was cooking and I noticed we were out of peanut butter so I went to the pantry and came back and he wasn't on the counter where I'd left him he was on the _stove,_ and I got him off before he could kill himself, don't worry, but I think one of the flames came on and scared him," he said quickly, barely dodging when her fist went for his face.

Her hands ran over Shippo's form quickly, searching him a second time for any injuries, before giving the male an exasperated look.

"Zabuza will be taking care of Shippo when I'm busy. I thought you _knew _better, Mada," she said, frowning, before picking up the whining baby.

"The red you saw might have been your bloodline activating, just so you know," she called over her shoulder as Itachi and Sasuke entered the room.

The three Uchiha stared at the empty doorway in shock, before looking at one another.

"Twins...were never very common for Uchiha," Madara said, his throat dry.

"One Uchiha baby is hard to deal with, but _two_? I don't look forward to when they can walk," Itachi murmured, running a hand over his face tiredly.

"What did you _do_ to Shippo?" Sasuke hissed at the eldest, causing Itachi to blink and turn to stare as well.

Madara had some explaining to do.


	105. Feminine

A/N: Erm...so...yeah. **Name change** happened. Souta became Shippo, for the sake of my sanity. . It was not intentional in the last chapter, so I know it will happen again, so I just went back through and changed the name to Shippo. Sorry for any confusion!

VI

Naruto walked into the bedroom, where Kagome sat in a chair, nursing Shippo. The small baby looked more like Sasuke than Itachi or Madara in his opinion. Though, he mused, it was probably because he had known Sasuke since they were younger, and couldn't _imagine _the other two as babies.

"Kagome? I think Rin's hungry..." Naruto said quietly, glancing over his shoulder in a paranoid manner.

"Why doesn't Haku bring her here then?" she asked, yawning.

"I...think you should come see this Kags," the blond whispered, helping her to disengage the infant gently, causing it to let out a small whine.

Kagome blinked as Naruto took the baby from her and frowned slightly as she fixed her clothing, and stood to follow his cringing form into the living room, where Haku sat with Rin. She started giggling as she saw the little girl mouthing against Haku's flat chest, and he glared mildly at Naruto.

"I know I'm feminine, but this is just _ridiculous_."


	106. Nanny

A/N:For those that didn't see. **Name change** happened. Souta became Shippo, for the sake of my sanity. . It was not intentional in the last chapter, so I know it will happen again, so I just went back through and changed the name to Shippo. Sorry for any confusion!

VI

"A nanny."

"_No_."

"You'd rather Mada watch them?"

Kagome paused at this, staring at Pein in horror, who looked smug.

"No...but I'd rather not have a stranger watching our kids...I mean...I know you guys want alone-time sometimes, but..." she trailed off, glaring at the ground.

"Um...a-ano...Kagome-san?"

They both looked up to see a shy Konan standing in the doorway, her head lowered submissively.

"Konan? What's wrong?" Pein asked, and Kagome felt a jolt of jealousy go through her at the worry in her male's voice.

"W-Well...I don't really have much experience with raising a child...but if you guys wanted Anko and I to watch the twins at night while your..._busy_...we would be happy to," the paper user whispered, causing Kagome to blink and stare at her.

_Maybe she isn't so bad_, she thought, before smiling at the younger female. Konan stared at her in shock for a moment, before giving a small, hesitant upturn of her lips in reply.

_Aaah, feminine bonding_, Pein thought wistfully, smirking.


	107. Baboon

Kagome sighed happily as Sasuke licked her neck, her eyes sliding shut as Naruto trailed kisses down her spine. Pein smirked from between her legs, and began licking and sucking gently, causing her to moan loudly. The other males lounged about the room lazily, watching the show before them contently.

"I change my mind."

Kagome squeaked in shock as Sasuke covered her body with his, glaring at the doorway. Pein sighed as he sat up, staring at the blue haired female that stood before them, pouting. His eyes widened at the smudge on her shirt.

"Who ever claims that boy as theirs, your _son_ has turned into a baboon," Konan hissed, thrusting a diaper clad Shippo at Pein, who took the baby as she stomped away.

"Did he really?" Kagome's eyes were wide as she stared at the..._stinky_ baby.

"Most definitely like Sasuke," Itachi chuckled from his spot beside Sesshomaru, whose nose was wrinkled in disgust.

"Well _that's_ a mood killer," Pein sighed as Anko brought in a clean Rin, making Kagome sigh in relief as she took her daughter from the nympho.

"I've never seen blue girl so...distraught," Anko grinned, laughing at their wide eyed looks.

"So I take it your fun is off for tonight?" she teased, and they sighed.

"At least until we get them to sleep," Madara agreed, giving the quartet on the bed a heated look.


	108. Of Needles and Pein

"You are going overboard Pein," Sasori watched as the orange haired man bounced a giggling Shippo on his leg, fishing through his collection of piercings for the right size.

"Nonsense! It won't hurt him...much," the masochist grinned at him, before giving a triumphant 'whoop!' when he found the needle he was looking for, only to blink when he found the baby suddenly missing.

"I'm not even going to bother yelling at you both," Kagome's eye twitched as she walked away with a relieved looking Haku.

"That boy's a tattletale," Pein pouted.


	109. Disobey

"Come on, say 'Ma-Ma'," Kagome cooed to Rin, who giggled as her brother chewed on her hair.

"No way! Say 'Ja-shin'," Hidan dodged the kunai she threw at him.

"You really ask for it sometimes," Itachi murmured as he removed the hair from Shippo's mouth, grimacing.

"Mada, what is all that?" Kagome asked as the Uchiha and Deidara came into the room, carrying large shopping bags.

"I went _cloths shopping_, cause they're growing fast," Madara said crankily, only to be elbowed by the blond.

"_We_ went cloths shopping, yeah," Deidara sniffed.

"Say 'Ma-Ma'," Kagome turned from him dismissively, making the men pout.

"Maybe your expecting too much of them, Gome. They just hit the six month mark..." Zabuza said as he picked up a squirming Shippo, who whined at the separation from his mother.

"Maybe they'll learn it sooner if I try longer," Kagome huffed as she laid Rin on the soft blanket that covered the floor, standing to get a bottle for Shippo.

"Kagome!"

She turned about quickly, just in time to see Rin crawl off of the blanket and bump into Zabuza's leg.

"Are you kidding! Rin crawls for the first time and I missed her even _rolling over_?" she growled, picking up the baby and laying it back down on the blanket.

"Now, do it again. Just like you did before!" she commended, but Rin merely stared up at her with wide black eyes.


	110. One Disappointment After Another

"Shippo! Where'd you go!" Kagome looked around frantically.

The baby was just as mischievous as his namesake, and after he and his twin had learned to walk, they soon learned to _run_. She was hard pressed just to keep up with them both!

"Looking for this?"

She turned to see Sesshomaru holding a squirming bundle caught in a blanket. He placed the blanket on the floor, and unfolded it easily, revealing a grinning black haired, red eyed little boy.

"Shippo, turn that off now!" Kagome frowned as she reached for the little boy, only for him to dodge her hand easily.

"Shippo! Come back here this minute!" she took off after the running little boy again, only for Sesshomaru to appear ahead of them, causing the one year old to bump into his leg and fall on his butt.

"Rin is preferable," the demon sniffed, before turning on his heel and continuing down the hall.

"Sess-Don't choose favorites!"

VI

"Say 'Ma-Ma'," Kagome cooed to Rin, who blinked at her, tilting her head to the side.

"Ga-Ga," Rin gurgled back, and let out a shrill cry when her brother reached over to bite her arm with his tiny, sharp teeth.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried as she pulled Rin away from her older brother.

"Who taught him to bite, yeah?" Deidara wondered as he pulled the squirming little boy into his lap.

"...Not it?" Kisame squeaked when they all turned to stare at him.

"Ma-da."

They all turned to stare at Rin as she reached for the eldest Uchiha.

"Ma-daaaa!" she cried, and Madara took the baby from her fuming mother in shock.

"Maaa-da," Rin cooed as she snuggled into the male's long hair, and he stared at Kagome in horror.

"I s-swear! I didn't teach her to call me that!" he whimpered as Kagome glared at him.

"Yeah!"

Kagome turned to look at Shippo in disappointment.

"Why!" she pouted, laying her head on Itachi's lap to sulk as he petted her hair.

"Hey! Shippo said 'yeah!'," Deidara crowed in victory, oblivious of their lover's disappointment.


	111. Of Swords and Grandmas

"No wata!"

Sasuke stared at Rin in exasperation, and continued to point to the tub, where Shippo sat in the circle of Kagome's arms, splashing happily.

"I'm putting you in with them," the Uchiha said firmly in his 'no nonsense' tone, only for the little girl to kick and squeal when he _did _pick her up.

"Papa! Mada!" Rin screeched, crying dramatically.

"Rin!" Kagome growled, and the girl blinked watery eyes at her, stopping her loud wails.

"You aren't getting out of bath time, Rin," Sesshomaru said from the doorway, smirking when the little girl turned horror stricken eyes to him.

"Pwease?" she pouted, and Madara laid his chin on the taiyoukai's shoulder form behind, smiling in an amused fashion.

"Why not just let her skip tonight?" the Uchiha murmured, and Sasuke glared at him.

"_Get out_," he hissed, and Madara shrugged, chuckling as he walked away.

"No help at all," Kagome mumbled, silently cursing the eldest Uchiha even as she playfully splashed the little boy in the bath with her, causing him to shriek in delight.

"Again mama!" the black haired little boy grinned up at her childishly, and she smiled.

VI

"A-Ano...Kagome...there's a Kage here to see you..." Haku murmured from the doorway of their room, shifting nervously.

"A Kage you say?" Kagome murmured, amused as she pulled a frilly pink dress over Rin's head, smiling as the black haired little menace twirled in her white stockings and pink ballet shoes.

"I'm a ballet dancer Daddy!" Rin hopped over to Haku gracelessly, making the brown haired male smile as he picked her up.

"And I'm a...a...Samry!" Shippo chirped, pointing at his hakama, haori and small (wooden) sword as he kicked his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I think you mean samurai," Haku corrected, and the boy grinned at him.

"Shippo...that isn't the sword I gave you..." Kagome pointed at what was _supposed_ to be a wooden sword tied to his waist, but was, in fact, a real one.

The boy's black eyes landed on the sword, before turning them up to meet his mothers bravely.

"Tou-sama said I should have it," he said quietly, and she frowned.

"Lets go see 'Tou-sama'," she murmured, and he hopped off the bed to follow her angry footsteps.

"Ah...Kagome...the kage? He's with the Kage right now anyways..." Haku said quietly, cringing when she glanced at him.

"I see."

VI

"So these are my grandchildren."

"So you're the kage that came to visit."

They glared at one another, before the blond broke into a smile and enveloped the smaller woman in a nearly crushing hug, causing her to chuckle.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto chirped, dwarfing them both in his own hug, making the two females laugh.

"How are they _your_ grandkids?" Sasuke smiled in an amused fashion as they all broke apart and Tsunade started pinching Shippo's cheek happily, making him smile indulgently.

"Well, Naruto chose you as his life partner, and they're your brothers, so I figure its as close as I'm going to get for the meantime. Besides, they're just too darned cute!" she said happily, pulling Rin into a gentle hug, cooing.

"How do you think they're Itachi's, Tsunade-sama?" Anko asked, smirking when the female jumped slightly.

"Glad to see I was right in trusting Kagome!" Tsunade said, grinning.

"Tsunade-san? Her question?" Kagome murmured, and the blond blushed slightly.

"Ah, yes. Well, I could tell when you were still pregnant that they had to be Uchiha. Their chakra is very distinct. But it obviously wasn't Sasuke's," Tsunade said, releasing a pleased Rin back into her mothers care as she started coddling Shippo, who took it in stride.

"Ah yes. And Itachi and Sasuke _are_ the last living Uchiha..." Madara murmured as he walked into the room, and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Well, this explains a _lot_," she smirked, and he raised an eyebrow.


	112. Escape

"You aren't hear to arrest Itachi are you?" Sasuke frowned at the blond woman.

Though he still had some..._issues_ with his brother, they were things that could be worked on, and were only to be worked on in private..._without_ the meddling of Konoha.

"I _told_ you I'm here to see the kids, gaki!" Tsunade scowled fiercely at the Uchiha, who shrugged.

"Can you blame him for being skeptical?" Itachi asked the woman, who shrugged.

"I left Konoha when the council attempted to send a squad out to kill you all without my permission," she said quietly, causing them all to stiffen.

"Who's going to stop them now?" Naruto murmured worriedly, only to blink when Tsunade smirked suddenly.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about those meddling old people," she said darkly.

"Shippo, Rin, go play in your room," Kagome nudged the twins out of the room gently.

"But Momma-" Rin blinked when she and her brother were scooped up by Sesshomaru.

"I'll watch them," the taiyoukai whispered, before disappearing.

"They'll never stop unless their dead. I should know," Madara said quietly, and Tsunade nodded.

"Its a good thing I killed them then," she said conversationally, looking at her manicure in a bored manner.

"W-What?" Naruto screeched, gaping at the woman he saw as a grandmother.

"Don't be surprised, we are shinobi, Naruto. Killing is how we protect our loved ones," Zabuza growled, and the boy shook his head in disbelief.

"Pretty words from the man that killed his classmates," Tsunade purred, and the man grinned.

"She's feisty, can we keep her? Maybe she could be our nanny!" the swordsman said cheerfully, causing Haku to laugh softly.

"Actually, Shizune is waiting for me outside..." the busty woman said, frowning slightly.

"Why did you come here Tsunade?" Sasuke asked, and she sighed.

"Shizune and I came here...to offer our services as nanny to your twins...and any children you may have in the future..." the ex-hokage scratched the back of her head.

"WHAT?"

Naruto's shout could be heard past the sound barrier around the hideout, and Shizune smiled in amusement.


	113. Examples

A/N: Normally not at the top of the chapter, but there's one on bottom too. Just thought I'd say, I got FANART. :) Thank you maple! Link on my profile. ^^

VI

"I don't see what the problem is."

Kagome glanced at Hidan over her shoulder in shock. They had just come upon the twins...apparently attempting to _'copy_' them in a rather..._intimate_ activity. Shippo stared up at his mother in confusion, though his worried pout showed that he knew he was in trouble for something, while Rin yawned sleepily.

"Game wasn't fun, Shippo. Let's take a nap," she said shortly, and promptly turned away from them all to do just that.

Kagome pressed a hand to her forehead, and pointed to the door to the room.

"Out mister," she told the little boy firmly, and he solemnly marched out of the room, following her gentle pushing to the room across from Rin's, which had a twin bed pushed up against one corner, but was otherwise barren.

"We will move your things into here tomorrow," she said calmly, and Shippo looked up at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"Y-You're going to keep us apart?" the little boy's eyes started to water.

"I'm afraid its for the best Shippo. I never thought I would have this problem with you two..." Kagome bit her lip, feeling tears well up in her own eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is...After all, Itachi and Sasuke-"

"Shut it Hidan!" Kagome growled, and the Jashinist gulped.

"I don't want to leave our room! Papa, tell momma she's bad!"

It sometimes amazed Kagome how well the twins spoke. After all, they were only nearing three years old. Though, their language _did_ seem to fluctuate from amazingly large words to simple ones. Maybe it was because of their father?

"You aren't getting _me_ put in another room too gaki," Hidan ruffled his black hair, causing the boy to pout.

"Come on Hidan," Kagome said as she led the male out of the room, closing the door behind her, only to hear a soft 'thud' as a pillow hit it.

"You'd better pick that up young man!" she called out, only to hear a frustrated cry from the little male.

"Terrible-twos indeed," Hidan murmured as they walked into their bedroom.

"What happened? I heard a lot of screeching, yeah," Deidara asked, laying across his stomach on their bed.

"Rin and Shippo...they..." Kagome trailed off as she felt bile rise in her throat.

"Again, I don't know what the big deal is! Madara, Itachi and Sasuke are fuck buddies after all! So are Gaara and Sasori!" Hidan huffed as he flopped down onto the bed.

"They were...doing _that_?" Gaara asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"_Attempting._ And failing horribly, might I add. Apparently we didn't give them a good enough examp-" Hidan let out a squeak when Kagome grabbed his family jewels roughly and squeezed.

"Don't. Finish. That." she growled, her eyes staring at him in a dangerously intent manner.

"But when could they have seen us having sex?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"_Tsunade_..." Sasuke growled, before stalking out of the room.

VI

"You failure of a kunoichi! How dare you drink while you're supposed to be watching the twins!" Sasuke roared as he came upon the blond female in the kitchen.

"Shizune is watching them!" Tsunade waved a hand calmly, and the Uchiha's eyebrow ticked.

"What's all the yelli...ng...about?" Shizune paused in the process of toweling off her wet hair, staring back and forth between the two.

"Shizune is watching them, eh?" Sasuke growled, while the blond blinked.

"Watching the twins? Nooo. Today is my day off. I've been in the hot springs for the last two hours!" Shizune said in confusion, and Tsunade gave a nonchalant shrug when the Uchiha glared.

"Oops?"

VI

A/N: So...yeah. Was thinking of problems that MIGHT occur with twins...especially this groups kids. AAAAND this came up. :D Right now, the kids are about 2-3 years (I know, I've been kinda iffy on the whole age thing, because I have no idea how fast a baby develops (Just married, hasn't had kiddies yet) So I've been going off of this 'normal stages of human development ages born-5 years old' recently. Well, the one for this age said 'fear of separation' 'violent emotions, anger' 'resistant to parents commands' 'copies parents actions'. So, this chapter was birthed from these prompts. :) After all, what actions would this group do most?


	114. Foreboding

"Today feels...wrong..."

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru from her spot in Itachi's lap, the Uchiha leaning forward to press a kiss to her neck.

"It does feel off, doesn't it?" she murmured in agreement, only to hiss when Itachi thrust up against her teasingly.

VI

"It must be Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered a few hours later, as she knelt before her alter.

"Momma! Rin bit me!"

She glanced up when the twins ran into the room, Sesshomaru slowly trailing them.

"Why did you come to me? Your father is right behind you. And you know not to run in Amaterasu-sama's temple," Kagome stated, her hand glowing pink as she soothed the mark on her son's arm.

"Tou-sama said I de-_deserve_ it!" Shippo tattled, pointing an accusing finger at Sesshomaru, who lifted a shoulder indifferently.

"If the pup cannot fight his own battles, then he needs to learn to," the inu stated, causing her to huff.

"They're only _five_ Sesshomaru!" she growled, though she leveled a stern look on her daughter, who looked slightly sheepish.

VI

Kagome giggled as she watched Shippo walking above her, his feet sticking to the ceiling solidly as he played with her hair, face turning red slowly with the rush of blood.

"All right Shippo, that's enough," she hummed approvingly as she reached up and pulled the small boy to her chest, causing him to let out a squeak.

It had been a week since she and Sesshomaru had felt the foreboding. Now it was hitting her twice as hard, and she quickly put the little boy into his bed, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you Shippo," she murmured, her eyes glistening, and the little boy turned wide black eyes to her worried face.

"Don't worry momma. I'll always be with you!" he wrapped small arms around her neck, and Kagome had to fight back tears.

"Even if I'm lost, I'll find you little one," she whispered, hugging him for all she was worth.

VI

She entered Rin's room, to find Sesshomaru standing over her sleeping form. She smiled down at her daughter and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Its time isn't it?" she whispered, and her lover nodded.

"Whatever is awaiting us has come," the taiyoukai pulled her against his form protectively, and Kagome stifled her sobs against his chest as they vanished.


	115. Return

"We're _back_!" Kagome hissed, her eyes wide as she glanced around, hand firmly against Shikyomaru's hilt, though she was still pressed against Sesshomaru's chest.

"It would appear so," the inu murmured, his hand on his neck in shock.

"Y-you're mating mark! Its gone!" she gasped, and he frowned.

"I can no longer feel Deidara..." he growled distractedly, and Kagome felt her heart rise into her throat.

"The kids! The others! What are we-" Sesshomaru pressed a clawed fingertip to Kagome's mouth gently.

"The others will watch over the pups. For now, let us figure out how to get back to them," he whispered, glancing around the familiar clearing.

Kagome pulled away and unsheathed her sword as she stepped up to the god tree. Placing a hand on it, her eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru, the tree isn't any older than when we left!" she said quietly, and heard a soft 'hn' in reply.

"Well, it _has_ only been a week since ye both disappeared. Ye can't expect the god tree to have aged _too_ much in that time."

Kagome whipped around to see Kaede walk into the clearing and she immediately sheathed her sword to run to hug the elderly woman.

"What has only been a week here has been..._decades_ where we were," Sesshomaru murmured, and Kagome pulled back to look at him.

"It had? I had only really remembered how old the twins were," Kagome said worriedly, and Kaede looked at her in surprise.

"Ye are a mother?" -a nod- "And Lord Sesshomaru is the father?"

Kagome's face drained of color, and she glanced to her lover for aid. Sesshomaru stepped up, and wrapped an arm about her waist.

"I am," the taiyoukai boasted, and Kaede smiled.

"I am happy for the two of ye. Wou-"

"KAGOME!"

They turned to see a red blur dashing towards them, and Kagome easily side stepped the hug, though Sesshomaru's arm stayed firmly in place, close-lining the hanyou that had been about to tackle her.

"Why do I have the feeling that it's _your_ fault we're back, Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured to the dazed hanyou on the ground, and he stared at her in shock.

"Eh? Aren't you _glad_ to be back?"


	116. The Reason

"So what you're tellin' me is that in the last _week_ over here, you've been in another dimension fucking multiple men, while they all fuck each other as well, and having kids with them? And that this has all taken place over several _decades?_" Inuyasha asked.

They had left Kaede at her hut, and now sat in a small clearing a bit away from the village. Sesshomaru stared at his half brother intently as he waited to pounce on him for possibly scorning Kagome. If he had, that is.

"Damn! I don't know whether to call you a whore, or congratulate you!" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, grinning as Kagome laughed.

"Now that you know what we've been up to, _what have you done_ foolish little brother?" Sesshomaru glared down his nose at the hanyou, who blushed.

"W-Well...I...kinda...mighta..._prayed to a kami_," the hanyou muttered, and Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Whose name did you invoke Inuyasha?" she demanded, frowning, and the hanyou's ears laid flat on his head.

"Look, I didn't know what had happened to you both and it was all my fault for makin' that _wish_ and I was worried-"

"Whose name did you invoke?" Sesshomaru growled, and Inuyasha winced.

"Tsukuyomi..."

VI

A/N: The story is coming to an ending soon. Just so ya guys know.

OH! And I Maple86 made fanart for this story! Link to it is on my profile. :)


	117. Its The End of The World as We Know it

Kagome stood in front of the shrine, and felt her heart flutter in her chest. She felt a clawed hand grab hers gently, and turned to see Sesshomaru, staring at the building suspiciously.

"We're here," he stated quietly, and she nodded, before following as he lead her through the entrance, to a large statue of the goddess, over a small, well decorated altar, where they knelt.

"What are you two doing here?"

Both turned, shocked that they had not felt anything before hearing the feminine voice. Kagome immediately bowed, while Sesshomaru stared at the...strange...female. Dark red hair fell past her knees in a wavy curtain, and piercing black eyes met his own coldly.

"Amaterasu-sama," Kagome breathed, staring at the bottom of the beings bright yellow kimono, which had black flames dancing along it.

"You may rise, miko of mine," the goddess's voice was warm, despite her cold demeanor.

Kagome straightened, and offered the being a hesitant smile, causing the goddess to smirk slightly, ruby red lips turning up in amusement.

"I can feel my brothers magic upon you both. You are not meant to be in this realm, nor this time," Amaterasu said conversationally as she leaned against the wall, staring at them both in a contemplative manner.

"That is why we came to you, Amaterasu-san," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"You are no follower of mine, demon. If I recall, you clan follows the moon. Why have you not gone to my brother for aid?" the goddess hissed, eyes narrowed angrily.

"I would not take aid from a god who meddles in affairs that are not his to begin with," Sesshomaru sniffed, and Amaterasu's eyes lit up in a delighted manner.

"While you are not one of mine, the miko is a devoted follower. I will aid you where I can. However, I cannot alter time too much," she said as she stepped closer to them.

"But you can get us back?" Kagome asked hopefully, and the goddess smirked down at her.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" she murmured, before they were engulfed in flames.

VI

"Tricky goddess," Sesshomaru growled as the black flames died down, revealing them to be in a forest.

"This...clearing is familiar..." Kagome whispered.

"Mist."

"Sand."

Kagome dashed towards the voices, and came upon a sight that had her blinking in shock. Certainly it wasn't...

"Can't you guys just compromise?" she asked impulsively, and Pein and Madara turned to her in surprise.

"Kagome! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Pein said as he dashed forward to lift her up, swinging her around happily.

"Who's your friend?" Madara asked curiously.

"Where are the others Madara?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped into the clearing, causing the two ninja to blink at one another.

"Others? It's just been us three for a long time now..." Pein said quietly, pushing Kagome behind him protectively.

"Who are you anyway? And how do you know my name?" Madara demanded, causing the demon's eyes to widen.

"We...were thrown into the past...this...this is just before Madara even decides to _form_ the organization," Kagome said quietly, causing them to look at her.

After two hours of explain the situation...they still couldn't believe it. Well, rather, they believed it, it _was_ Kagome telling them this after all, but it seemed so..._impossible_. Then again, they _were _talking of gods.

"Amaterasu-sama is a very powerful deity," Madara murmured, before grinning.

"Well then, what are we waiting for! Lets go get our future lovers and start making...'Rin' and 'Shippo' was it?"

The End~~~~

VI

A/N:The story is complete. A few things to be noted here:

First and foremost, thank you ALL for reading this story and continuing through to the end! :) I know it was a long trip, and I'm glad that we could go on it together! Thank you all for your encouraging reviews as well!

travel is complex. Basicly what happened, is when Amaterasu transported them back to this dimension, it was back to the time of chapter 1. :) Note, Pein and Madara arguing over where to head.

IS the end of the story. They all find each other again, same things happen (with the exception of it going a lot smoother, and Sesshomaru being there from the start) They have Shippo and Rin again, and probably many more babies.

3.I COULD have made this story into 'the never ending story' but I don't have the patience, and after a while it would have gotten boring. I thought this was a cool way to leave it.

4. WHO IS THE BABY DADDY? Can't count the number of times I've been asked this. Ok, we narrowed it down to A. Itachi. Or B. Madara. However, I don't think this information is quite crucial, as I'd like to point out, they ALL raise the kids. Therefore, they are ALL the father. :) But if you want to get technical, Itachi was the biological baby daddy. (In my head at least) I think this would make Madara a many time over great-grandpa/uncle, or whatever.

5. More might be posted here, on news of any Koukyuu related drabble series I might make. So that you can all read them if interested. :)

OH! And I Maple86 made fanart for this story! Link to it is on my profile. :)

(Anyone else that might be inspired to make any fanart, drop me a pm/review saying so, and I'll link it on my profile as well ^^)

Thank you again!


	118. Koukyuu: Movie Nights

Koukyuu: Movie Nights, has been created. Based off of chapter 82-movie night. (Obviously) ^^

For those of you interested in more interactions (who haven't put me on alert).


End file.
